TsubasaAcademy
by X-Breakgirl
Summary: Charas from many different Anime visit the same School.
1. Chapter 1

"Habt ihr schon gehört?" Alice stürmt aufgeregt in den Klassenraum. "Wir bekommen heute eine neue Schülerin."

"Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?" Oz schaut sie fragend von der Seite an.

"Ich habe zufällig gehört, wie der Rektor mit dem Hausmeister darüber gesprochen hat", antwortet sie, während sie eine Box aus ihrer Schultasche holt.

"Hoffentlich sieht sie gut aus", meint Duo. Er hat die Beine auf den Tisch gelegt, seine Arme sind hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt.

Auf dem Platz hinter ihm schaut Loki von dem Buch auf, in dem er gerade liest. "Du solltest dir mehr Gedanken um deine schulischen Leistungen machen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass dich jemand nach deiner Meinung gefragt hat", antwortet Duo über die Schulter. "Wir sind ja nicht alle solche Streber wie du."

Scheinbar gleichgültig senkt Loki den Blick wieder auf das Buch. Duo grinst triumphierend, als plötzlich der Stuhl unter ihm wegrutscht und er unsanft auf dem Boden landet.

"Loki!" Mit einem Sprung ist Duo wieder auf den Beinen, dreht sich um. "Was sollte das?"

Als Loki ihn ignoriert und einfach weiterliest, greift Duo nach dem Buch, zieht es ihm weg.

"Gib das zurück." Nun steht Loki auch auf, streckt fordernd die Hand aus.

"Nein." Duo hält es außerhalb seiner Reichweite. "Hol es dir doch."

Ein paar Stühle weiter schüttelt Rei den Kopf. "Warum hat man die beiden eigentlich direkt hintereinander gesetzt? Das kann ja nicht gutgehen."

"Tja, wer weiß schon, was im Kopf unseres Rektors vorgeht?", seufzt Sharon. "Wo ist eigentlich Usagi? Hat sie wieder verschlafen?"

"Du kennst sie doch. Egal, wie oft ich versuche, sie zu wecken, sie bleibt immer einfach liegen."

Die Schulklingel läutet zum Beginn des Unterrichts. "Ich glaube, ich werde die beiden besser mal trennen, bevor der Lehrer kommt." Sharon zieht einen Harisen aus ihrer Schultasche, steht auf.

Duo und Loki starren sich immer noch an. Man kann förmlich die Funken sprühen sehen. Beide zucken zusammen, als etwas mit Schwung auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen knallt, und schauen zur Seite. Sharon erwidert ihre Blicke lächelnd. "Der Unterricht fängt jeden Moment an, setzt euch bitte."

Eilig gehorchen sie ihrer Aufforderung, sie kehrt zufrieden zu ihrem Platz zurück.

Kaum hat sie sich auch wieder gesetzt, öffnet sich die Tür und der Rektor kommt herein.

"Ah, Sharon, wie ich sehe, hast du schon für Ruhe gesorgt. Sehr schön." Er wendet sich nun an die ganze Klasse. "Alice, pack doch bitte deinen Lunch weg. So, ich möchte euch heute eine neue Schülerin vorstellen." Er winkt

ein Mädchen zu sich, mit hellbraunen Haaren und grünen Augen.

"Das ist Sakura Flourite."

Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln blickt Sakura ihre neuen Mitschüler an.

"Hm, wo könntest du dich am besten hinsetzen?" Der Rektor blickt sich suchend nach einem freien Platz um.

"Hier, Rektor." Sharon zeigt auf den leeren Tisch neben sich.

"Nun, dann will ich eure Lehrerin nicht länger warten lassen." Rektor Cross wendet sich zur Tür, wo Shelly steht. Er nickt ihr knapp zu, während er an ihr vorbeigeht. Als er auf den Flur hinaustritt, sieht er etwas auf sich zurasen. Zu spät, um ihm auszuweichen, prallt Usagi mit ihm zusammen. Durch ihren Schwung gehen beide zu Boden.

"Usagi." Shelly blickt stirnrunzelnd auf sie herab. "Du bist schon wieder zu spät. Lernst du eigentlich nie, pünktlich zum Unterricht zu kommen?"

"Entschuldigen sie, Shelly-sama", murmelt Usagi kleinlaut, woraufhin Shelly seufzt. "Geh bitte vor die Tür während der ersten Stunde."

"Guten Morgen, Gilbert", begrüßt Break ihn mit seinem üblichen Lächeln, als er den Klassenraum betritt.

"Wie kannst du jetzt schon wieder so fröhlich sein?", knurrt Gil mürrisch. Er unterdrückt ein Gähnen, lässt sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. "Was hast du eigentlich heute Nacht solange im Bad getrieben? Deinetwegen habe ich nur drei Stunden schlafen können."

Bei seinen Worten verschwindet das Lächeln aus Breaks Gesicht. Er senkt den Blick, schaut zur Seite. "Es war nichts", murmelt er leise.

Während Gil ihn noch irritiert anschaut, legen sich zwei Arme um seine Schultern. "Guten Morgen", flötet eine Stimme in sein Ohr.

"Lass mich los, Nuriko." Gil versucht erfolglos, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Obwohl er noch kleiner und zierlicher war als Break, besaß er doch eine erstaunliche Kraft.

"Nuriko, du sieht wieder wunderbar aus heute." Das breite Lächeln war auf Breaks Gesicht zurückgekehrt.

"Xerxes, mein Lieber." Nuriko löst seine Arme von Gil, schlingt sie nun um Breaks Hals. "Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen."

Gil verdreht die Augen. "Müsst ihr beide eigentlich immer so ein Theater veranstalten?"

"Oh je, ich glaube, Gil ist eifersüchtig." Leo gesellt sich zu ihnen. "Also, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du kein Mädchen bist, würde ich auf der Stelle mit dir ausgehen."

Ein dumpfer Laut ist zu hören, als Gil seinen Kopf nach vorn auf seine Tischplatte sinken lässt. "Ihr seid doch echt nicht mehr ganz normal."

"Guten Morgen, meine lieben Schüler." Tachibana hat das Klassenzimmer betreten, in seiner Begleitung befindet sich ein junger Mann mit hellblonden Haaren und hellblauen Augen. "Nuriko, Leo, setzt euch bitte hin."

"Natürlich, Tachibana-sensei." Die beiden gehen zu ihren Plätzen.

"Dies ist Fye Flourite, er geht seit heute auf diese Schule. Ach, Break, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn er sich auf den Platz hinter dir setzt?"

"Nein, Sensei."

"Nun, da diese Angelegenheit geklärt ist, können wir ja mit dem Unterricht beginnen."


	2. Chapter 2

Als es zum Unterrichtsende klingelt, schiebt Break seinen Stuhl zu Gil´s Tisch, betrachtet seinen Freund nachdenklich.

Da Gil in der Nacht so wenig geschlafen hatte, konnte er im Unterricht einfach nicht die Augen offen halten. Gleichmaßig atmend, hängt er auf seinem Stuhl, sein Mund ist ein wenig geöffnet. Mit einem frechen Grinsen schiebt Break eines seiner Bonbons zwischen seine Lippen.

Gil gibt ein leises Schmatzen von sich, rührt sich aber nicht. Auch bei dem zweiten Bonbon wacht er nicht auf.

"Hey, Break." Leo und Nuriko sind herüber gekommen.

"Hör jetzt besser auf", rät Leo, als Break zum dritten Mal in die Schachtel greift. Er legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Break verzieht schmollend seinen Mund. "Das sind doch nur harmlose Bonbons."

"Break." Gil hat die Augen geöffnet und sich aufgerichtet. "Du weißt genau, dass ich diese klebrigen Dinger nicht mag."

"Ach, stell dich mal nicht so an." Nuriko, der neben ihm steht, klopft ihm auf den Rücken. Gil, der darauf nicht vorbereitet ist, spuckt unwillkürlich die Bonbons aus. Sie landen in Leos Gesicht.

"Also, was machst du denn, Gilbert?" Das breite Grinsen kehrt auf Breaks Gesicht zurück.

"Halt die Klappe", entgegnet Gil. "Wenn du nicht wieder so einen Unsinn gemacht hättest..." Er verstummt, als er ein Lachen hört.

Gleichzeitig drehen die vier sich um und entdecken Fye, der sich auch noch im Klassenraum aufhält.

"Oh, entschuldigt. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

"Ach, das macht nichts." Break steht von seinem Stuhl auf, schiebt ihn zurück an seinen Tisch. "Aber wir sollten uns wohl erst mal vorstellen. Ich bin Xerxes Break, und das sind Gilbert, Leo und Nuriko."

"Nun, ich freue mich, euch kennen zu lernen", erwidert Fye. "Meinen Namen hat euch der Lehrer ja schon genannt."

"Fye Flourite." Nuriko geht auf ihn zu, hakt sich bei ihm ein. "Ich vergesse nie den Namen eines jungen hübschen Mannes."

"Also, Fye, komm doch einfach mit uns", schlägt Break vor. "Dann kannst du auch gleich noch die anderen kennen lernen."

"Ah, da kommen Gil und die anderen." Oz entdeckt sie, als sie herankommen.

Alice verzieht das Gesicht. "Seaweed-Head und der blöde Clown schon wieder."

"Ach Alice, es ist immer schön, so nette Worte von dir zu hören." Break lächelt sie an.

"Fye-nii-san." Sakura läuft zu ihm. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir hierher gekommen sind. Sie sind alle sehr nett hier."

"Nii-san?", wiederholt Nuriko fragend.

"Das ist meine kleine Schwester Sakura", erklärt Fye.

"Sakura." Nuriko beugt sich zu ihr hinunter. "Ein hübscher Name für so ein süßes Mädchen. Ich bin Nuriko."

Sakura erwidert das Lächeln, wirkt aber ein wenig verlegen.

"Nuriko." Gilbert packt ihn am Arm, zieht ihn ein paar Schritte zurück. "Du solltest sie nicht gleich am ersten Tag schon so verunsichern."

"Und mit deinem Verhalten erschreckst du sie nur, Gilbert." Leo schiebt sich vor Sakura, nimmt ihre Hand in seine. "Eine hübsche junge Dame sollte man immer anständig behandeln."

"Du lernst es auch nie, Leo", mischt Sharon sich jetzt ein. "Kaum haben wir eine neue Schülerin, machst du dich gleich wieder an sie heran."

Abwehrend hebt Leo die Hände, weicht einen Schritt zurück. "Ich wollte nur freundlich zu ihr sein."

Break grinst amüsiert, schiebt sich ein Bonbon in den Mund. "Ach, Oz. Wo sind eigentlich die anderen aus eurer Klasse?"

"Ich glaube, Duo ist in seinem Zimmer und Loki wollte wohl noch in die Bibliothek"; überlegt Oz. "Und Usagi hat wieder verschlafen, sie muss nachsitzen. Rei leistet ihr dabei Gesellschaft."

"Und wo ist Alice?"

"Alice? Oh." Oz schaut sich suchend um, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr bei ihnen steht. "Vielleicht ist sie auch schon ins Wohnheim gegangen, es war ihr wohl zu kalt hier draußen."

"Es ist wirklich ziemlich kalt." Break hebt den Blick zum Himmel. "Heute Abend könnte es wieder zu schneien anfangen. Wir sollten wohl besser auch reingehen."

"Was soll denn das?" Gil bleibt in der offenen Tür des Zimmers stehen, dass er mit Break bewohnt.

"Was ist los, Gilbert?" Break schaut ihn fragend an.

"Sieh doch." Gil geht einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Break ins Zimmer sehen kann. Kurogane bezieht gerade das dritte Bett neu, das lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war. "Hast du eine Ahnung, warum er das macht?"

"Ich befolge nur meine Anweisungen", brummt Kurogane. "Wenn ihr Fragen habt, müsst ihr schon mit dem Rektor sprechen."

"Das werde ich!" Gil stürmt bereits los.

"Warte, Gilbert." Break beeilt sich, ihm zu folgen. Als er sich dem Büro des Rektors nähert, hört er durch die Tür schon die laute, aufgebrachte Stimme von Gil.

"Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!" Gil hat seine Hände auf die Kanten des Schreibtisches gestützt. Seine Augen blitzen vor Wut. "Nur weil er damals verschwunden ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass er nicht wieder zurückkommt!"

"Er wird nicht an diese Schule zurückkommen", erwidert der Rektor mit ruhiger Stimme. "Es tut mir leid, Gilbert. Aber ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rektor Cross." Break wendet sich an ihn, nachdem Gil aus dem Büro gestürmt ist. "Worüber haben sie mit Gilbert gesprochen?"

"Der neue Schüler, Fye Flourite. Er wird sich mit euch das Zimmer teilen."

"Ich verstehe." Break hüpft auf die Schreibtischplatte. "Deshalb ist Gilbert so wütend geworden. Weil er hofft, dass sein Bruder wieder mit uns in diesem Zimmer wohnen wird."

"Ich weiß, dass es schwer für ihn ist. Aber er muss akzeptieren, dass es nicht mehr so sein wird. Selbst wenn er wieder hier auftauchen würde, ich werde ihn nicht in unsere Schule lassen." Kaien steht auf, geht zu der breiten Fensterfront. "So ein Vorfall, wie Vincent ihn vor zwei Jahren verursacht hat, wird sich ganz sicher nicht noch einmal wiederholen."

"Also, ich werde dann mal nach Gilbert sehen." Break rutscht vom Schreibtisch, geht zur Tür.

"Xerxes." Kaien ruft ihn noch einmal. "Es ist eine Weile her, dass wir beide uns einen Kampf geliefert haben. Das sollten wir bald mal wieder tun."

Auf dem Flur bleibt Break noch einen Moment mit dem Rücken zur geschlossenen Tür stehen. Langsam hebt er die Hand, legt sie über die leere Augenhöhle, die von seinen Haaren verdeckt wird. Die Worte des Rektors haben die Erinnerungen von vor zwei Jahren wieder wachgerufen, als er sein linkes Auge verloren hatte.

"Break?" Fye nähert sich ihm zögernd. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Break zuckt leicht zusammen, lässt hastig seine Hand sinken.

"Sicher", antwortet er mit fröhlich klingender Stimme.

"Usagi, lass uns gehen." Rei blickt ihre Freundin ungeduldig an. "Es wird ja schon langsam dunkel draußen."

"Aber ich muss doch diese Aufgaben noch lösen", antwortet Usagi mit weinerlicher Stimme.

Rei verdreht genervt die Augen. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr, hier noch länger meine Zeit zu verschwenden. Du solltest nur eine Stunde Nachsitzen. Aber es sind drei Stunden vergangen, und du hast nicht mal eine Aufgabe geschafft."

"Du bist wirklich gemein, Rei."

"Und du bist dämlich."

"Usagi, Rei." Shelly steht in der offenen Tür, blickt die beiden verwundert an. "Warum seid ihr immer noch hier? Sag mir nicht, dass du noch nicht mit deinen Aufgaben fertig bist, Usagi?"

"Also...naja..."

"Es ist doch immer das gleiche mit dir." Shelly seufzt. "Na gut, du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich denke, es hat keinen Sinn, wenn ich dich noch länger hier sitzen lasse."

"Usagi, was denkst du, wie Seiya bei dem Turnier abgeschnitten hat?", fragt Rei, während sie den Flur entlang gehen. "Er hat ja jetzt zum ersten Mal teilgenommen. Aber er ist ja auch ein toller Reiter."

"Er ist kein Vergleich zu Mamoru", erwidert Usagi.

"Du und dein Mamoru", stöhnt Rei. "Manchmal kann ich dein ständiges Gerede über ihn nicht mehr hören."

Als Antwort streckt Usagi ihr nur die Zunge raus, achtet nicht mehr auf den Weg vor sich. Und stößt mit Loki zusammen, der einen Stapel Bücher auf den Armen trägt.

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst?" Loki kniet sich hin, um die Bücher wieder vom Boden aufzuheben.

"Tut mir leid", entschuldigt sich Usagi. "Warte, ich helfe dir." Sie macht einen Schritt vorwärts und stolpert über den kleinen schwarzen Hund Fenrir, Lokis praktisch ständigen Begleiter.

"Usagi, pass auf!" Rei streckt noch die Hand nach ihr aus, ist aber zu langsam. Entsetzt beobachtet sie, wie ihre Freundin die Treppe hinunterstürzt.

Usagi presst die Augen fest zusammen, aber zu ihrer Überraschung landet sie weich. "Ach herrje, das wäre ja beinahe schief gegangen", hört sie eine Stimme sagen. Als sie zögernd die Augen öffnet, blickt sie in Fyes Gesicht.

Er war mit Break vom Büro des Rektors gekommen, die beiden wollten das Gebäude verlassen, als sie Rei´s Schrei gehört hatten. Fye hatte sofort reagiert und es geschafft, Usagi aufzufangen, bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte.

"Du hattest Glück, dass dir nichts passiert ist." Fye stellt Usagi vorsichtig wieder auf die Beine. "Bei einem solchen Sturz hättest du dich ernsthaft verletzen können."

"Ach, so etwas passiert ihr ständig. Sie ist einfach ein richtiger Tollpatsch." Rei schiebt Usagi zur Seite, blickt lächelnd zu Fye auf. "Ich bin übrigens Rei Hino. Dieser Trampel hier heißt Usagi Tsukino."

"Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen. Ich bin Fye Flourite."

"Flourite? Ist Sakura deine Schwester?" Loki kommt die Treppe hinunter, balanciert seine Bücher vor sich her.

"Das ist richtig", bestätigt Fye. "Dann seid ihr auch Mitschüler von ihr?"

"Ja, sind sie." Break beugt sich vor, um die Buchtitel zu studieren. "Da hast du dir ja wieder interessanten Lesestoff ausgeliehen, Loki."

"Ich informiere mich eben gern über verschiedene Bereiche", erwidert Loki. Er umrundet die kleine Gruppe, geht zur Tür. Wo er sich vergeblich bemüht, sie zu öffnen.

Als schließlich eine Hand an ihm vorbeigreift und für ihn den Türgriff hinunterdrückt. "Bitte sehr."

Loki schaut zur Seite und zuckt zusammen, als er Breaks breites, amüsiertes Grinsen sieht. "Danke", murmelt er leise, ehe er mit eiligen Schritten in dem dichten Schneetreiben verschwindet, dass mittlerweile draußen herrscht.


	4. Chapter 4

"Da sind Rei und Usagi." Sharon sieht die beiden den Speisesaal betreten, mit Break und Fye. Rei hängt an Fyes Arm, blickt schwärmend zu ihm auf.

"Oh je." Duo lehnt sich zurück, verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. "Rei hat wohl wieder ein neues Opfer gefunden."

"Was meinst du denn damit?" Sakura schaut ihn fragend an.

"Weißt du, sie hat schon an einigen Jungs hier Interesse gezeigt", erklärt Duo. "Und jetzt hat sie wohl ein Auge auf Fye geworfen."

"Aber das Mädchen, das mit meinem Bruder in eine Klasse geht, Nuriko. Sie scheint ihn auch sehr zu mögen."

Oz hat gerade aus seinem Glas getrunken, bei Sakuras Worten prustet er, hält sich hastig die Hand vor den Mund. Von Duo ist ein unterdrücktes Lachen zu hören.

"Was ist denn mit euch los?" Rei und Usagi setzen sich zu ihnen.

"Nuriko", antwortet Oz. "Sakura hat geglaubt, er wäre ein Mädchen. Weil er ja immer eure Schuluniform trägt."

"Ich verstehe." Rei stützt ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. "Übrigens, dein Bruder ist sehr nett, Sakura. Und er sieht auch gut aus."

"Was ist mit Seiya? Vor nicht einmal einer Stunde hast du noch von ihm gesprochen."

Unter dem Tisch holt Rei zu einem Tritt gegen Usagis Bein aus, trifft aber Alice, die neben ihr sitzt.

"Au!" Alice blickt Rei und Duo wütend an. "Wer von euch beiden hat das gemacht?"

Rei hebt gleichgültig die Schultern. "Du musst eben aufpassen, wo du deine Füße hinstellst."

"Was sagst du?" Alice steigt auf ihren Stuhl, setzt einen Fuß auf den Tisch.

"Lass das." Oz springt hastig auf, versucht sie wieder auf den Boden zu ziehen.

Nuriko sieht Break und Fye zu dem Tisch kommen, wo er mit Leo sitzt. "Da seid ihr ja endlich."

"Ich weiß, wir sind spät dran." Break lässt sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen, greift nach der Schüssel mit Pudding. "Endlich kann ich diesen leckeren Nachtisch genießen." Er schüttet großzügig Fruchtsoße dazu, beginnt eifrig zu essen.

Leo schüttelt den Kopf. "Wie kannst du nur so viel von dem süßen Zeug in dich reinstopfen?"

"Xerxes, warum war Gilbert vorhin so aufgebracht?" Nuriko schaut Break fragend von der Seite an. "Es war nicht zu überhören, dass er sich über etwas aufgeregt hat."

"Fye wird mit in unserem Zimmer wohnen." Break leckt genüsslich den Löffel ab. "Als Gilbert das erfahren hat, ist er wütend geworden und gleich zum Rektor gestürmt. Jetzt wird er sich wohl erst mal wieder beruhigen."

"Was ist denn vor zwei Jahren passiert?" Fye beugt sich neugierig vor. "Was war das für ein Vorfall, den der Rektor erwähnt hat?"

Einige Minuten ist nur das leise Klirren zu hören, mit dem Break den Pudding aus der Schüssel kratzt. Dann schiebt Leo seinen Stuhl zurück, steht auf. "Es ist besser, wenn du nicht mehr danach fragst. Manche Dinge sollte man einfach ruhen lassen."

Fye öffnet den Mund, aber bevor er etwas sagen kann, hat Leo sich schon weggedreht.

"Habe ich ihn jetzt verärgert? Das wollte ich doch nicht."

"Nimm es Leo nicht übel." Break schiebt die leere Schüssel zur Seite. "Es ist nur, dass wir alle einfach vergessen wollen, was damals passiert ist. Das gilt besonders für Gilbert."

"Na, hat dir der Pudding geschmeckt?" Eduard ist hinter Breaks Stuhl getreten. "Du hast die Schüssel ja beinahe in Recordzeit geleert."

"Hey, Ed." Break legt den Kopf zurück, bis er ihn ansehen kann. "Hast du schon etwas von Naoji gehört? Wie hat Seiya sich bei seinem ersten Wettkampf geschlagen?"

"Tut mir leid, ich habe noch nichts erfahren." Ed richtet seinen Blick auf Fye. "Du bist der neue Schüler, Fye Flourite? Ich bin Eduard, du kannst mich auch einfach Ed nennen. Bis vor einigen Jahren war ich auch ein Schüler hier."

"Und jetzt ist er der Lehrer für´s Fechten", fügt Nuriko hinzu. "Aber er trainiert nur die Mädchen. Das ist einfach ungerecht, wir müssen uns mit Kurogane herumärgern."

"Ach ja?" Ed dreht sich zu Nuriko um. "Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie du einige Male versucht hast, dich in meinen Unterricht zu schleichen."

"Das Schwertkampftraining liegt mir eben einfach nicht", erwidert Nuriko. "Kurogane ist immer so ernst und viel zu streng."

"Mit der Einstellung wirst du deine Fähigkeiten niemals verbessern", sagt eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm.

"Kurogane-sensei." Langsam dreht sich Nuriko um, blickt zu dem finster dreinblickenden Mann auf.

"Wenn ihr fertig seid mit Essen, verschwindet", knurrt Kurogane. "Der Rektor hat mich "gebeten", beim Abräumen der Tische zu helfen."

"Dann werden wir natürlich gehen." Break grinst frech. "Wir wollen dich ja nicht bei deiner Arbeit stören."

"Spar dir deine dämlichen Kommentare und dein blödes Grinsen." Kurogane beugt sich über den Tisch, um die Teller zu stapeln. Und blickt direkt in Fyes hellblaue Augen. "Was starrst du mich so an?"

"Sag bloß, du kennst mich nicht mehr? Wir haben doch vor Jahren mal in der gleichen Gegend gewohnt. Daran musst du dich doch noch erinnern, Kuro-rin."

"Nenn mich nicht so." Kurogane nimmt die Teller, um sie auf den Küchenwagen zu stellen. Mitten in der Bewegung stoppt er. "Einen Moment mal. Jetzt weiß ich´s wieder, du warst der Bengel, der mir immer so auf die Nerven gegangen ist."


	5. Chapter 5

"Woher kennst du denn unseren Kurogane-sensei?" Nuriko hakt sich wieder bei Fye ein, als sie den Speisesaal verlassen.

"Wie ich es vorhin schon sagte, wir haben mal in der gleichen Gegend gewohnt. Seine und unsere Eltern waren gut befreundet. Und so kam es, dass er auf mich aufgepasst hat, wenn sie mal an einem Abend etwas unternommen haben. Aber eines Tages sind die beiden weggezogen, das war noch vor Sakuras Geburt."

"Na, das ist ja ein Zufall, dass ihr beide euch jetzt wieder hier trefft." Break reicht ihnen ihre Jacken, seinen Mantel hat er schon angezogen.

"Ja, das ist es wohl." Fye hängt sich den Schal um, zieht den Reißverschluss hoch.

Nuriko ist bereits zur Tür gegangen, öffnet sie. Sogleich weht ihm ein eisiger Wind entgegen, gemischt mit Schneeflocken. "Brrr, wie ungemütlich. Lasst uns schnell zum Wohnheim rüberlaufen."

Obwohl es kein allzu weiter Weg ist, sind alle drei froh, als sie das Wohnheim betreten. Kaum sind die Türen geschlossen, klopfen sie sich den Schnee von Haaren und Kleidung.

"Müsst ihr das unbedingt hier, mitten in der Eingangshalle machen?" Reim kommt heran, schaut missmutig auf die Pfützen, zu denen der Schnee geschmolzen ist. "Und wer soll das jetzt wieder sauberwischen?"

"Reim." Break lächelt ihn an. "Der Rektor hat doch dich zu dem Hausvorstand hier ernannt. Also ist es deine Aufgabe, für Ordnung und Sauberkeit zu sorgen."

Während Reim ihn nur sprachlos anstarrt, dreht sich Break um, folgt Fye und Nuriko zur Treppe.

"Wer war das?" Fye wirft noch einen Blick zurück, während sie die Stufen hochsteigen.

"Reim Lunettes", antwortet Nuriko. "Er ist auch ein ehemaliger Schüler. Schon damals war er ziemlich gewissenhaft und verantwortungsbewußt. Deshalb hat der Rektor ihn nach seinem Abschluss zum Hausvorstand unseres Wohnheims ernannt. Und er unterrichtet auch."

Auf dem oberen Flur, wenden sie sich nach rechts. "Hier ist unser Zimmer." Break legt seine Hand auf den Türgriff. "Also, ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Nuriko."

"Ja, ich auch", fügt Fye hinzu.

"Die wünsche ich euch auch." Nuriko betritt das Zimmer, wo er mit Leo wohnt. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flurs.

"Oh." Break hebt erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als das Zimmer dunkel vor ihm liegt. Und von Gil ist nichts zu sehen, nachdem er das Licht eingeschalten hat. "Ich dachte, er wäre schon hier. Er hat wohl einfach wieder die Zeit vergessen. Dann werde ich mal gehen und ihn holen."

"Warte, ich komme mit", bietet Fye an, doch Break schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Das brauchst du nicht. Ich weiß, wo er ist. Leg dich ruhig schon schlafen."

Gil lädt sein Magazin nach, gibt in rascher Folge fünf Schüsse auf die Holzpuppe am anderen Ende des Gebäudes ab. Als er für einen weiteren Schuss zielt, öffnet sich die Tür hinter ihm. In einem Wirbel aus Schneeflocken kommt Break herein. "Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich hier finde."

"Was willst du hier?" Gil drückt den Abzug durch. Noch bevor die Kugel das Ziel getroffen hat, dreht er sich um. "Ich habe dir schon oft genug gesagt, dass ich hier nicht gestört werden will."

"Du hast das Abendessen verpasst", erwidert Break. "Draußen ist es mittlerweile richtig stürmisch geworden. Und du weißt, dass hier nicht geheizt wird. Sei vernünftig und komm mit mir ins Wohnheim."

Gil öffnet den Mund, als er ein leises Geräusch hört. Ein metallisch klingendes Geräusch. "Was war das?"

"Das Schloss." Break drückt gegen die Tür, aber sie bewegt sich nicht. "Jemand muss draußen das Schloss angebracht haben."

"Geh mal zur Seite." Gil drückt nun ebenfalls dagegen, doch selbst mit vereinten Kräften schaffen sie es nicht.

"Tja, wir sitzen wohl hier fest", meint Break schließlich. Er lässt sich auf den Boden sinken, zieht ein Bein an und stützt sein Kinn auf das Knie. "Fenster gibt es keine, also werden wir wohl bis morgen warten müssen."

"Na, das wird ja eine gemütliche Nacht werden." Gil setzt sich neben ihn, zieht ein Päckchen Zigaretten hervor und steckt sich eine an.

"Gut, dass Rektor Cross dich jetzt nicht sehen kann", grinst Break. "Er hat das Rauchen auf dem Schulgelände streng verboten."

"Halt die Klappe."

Am nächsten Morgen werden Leo und Nuriko von einem hämmernden Klopfen geweckt. Während Leo sich das Kissen über den Kopf zieht, krabbelt Nuriko aus dem Bett, schlurft gähnend zur Tür. "Ich hoffe, es gibt einen guten Grund, uns so früh zu wecken. Es ist ja noch nicht einmal richtig hell geworden."

"Tut mir leid." Fye drängt sich an ihm vorbei. "Break und Gil haben die Nacht nicht in unserem Zimmer verbracht."

"Xerxes ist gestern Abend noch einmal nach draußen gegangen?", fragt Nuriko nach.

"Ja, er wollte Gil holen, aber die beiden sind nicht gekommen. Ich dachte, ihr wisst vielleicht, wo sie sein könnten."

"Nun, Gil war gestern bestimmt auf seinem Schießstand", meint Leo. "Er geht immer dorthin, wenn er aufgebracht ist. Das hilft ihm, sich wieder zu beruhigen."

"Gehen wir doch einfach hin und schauen nach, warum die beiden die ganze Nacht dort geblieben sind", schlägt Nuriko vor. Er hat sich bereits angezogen und wirft Leo jetzt auch seine Kleidung zu. "Los, beeil dich."

Kurz darauf verlassen sie das Wohnheim, gehen auf ein abseits stehendes, langgestrecktes Gebäude zu. "Das war früher ein Lagerschuppen, der aber jetzt leersteht. Rektor Cross hat Gilbert erlaubt, ihn für seine Schießübungen zu nutzen", erklärt Nuriko.

"Er ist abgesperrt", bemerkt Leo, als sie davor stehen. Er deutet auf das Vorhängeschloß an dem Riegel. "Gil kann also nicht mehr da drin sein."

"Ich weiß nicht, wir sollten besser einen Blick da rein werfen", meint Fye. "Der Rektor hat doch bestimmt den Schlüssel, oder?"

"Na schön, ich werde ihn holen."

Wenige Minuten später kommt Leo mit ihm zurück. Der Rektor löst das Schloss von dem Riegel und öffnet die Tür.


	6. Chapter 6

Eine Weile vorher.

Gil wacht auf, sein Körper schmerzt von der unbequemen Haltung, in der er geschlafen hat. Müde reibt er sich über das Gesicht, schaut zur Seite.

Break sitzt zusammengesunken an der Wand, rührt sich nicht.

Gil runzelt die Stirn. "He, Break." Als er keine Antwort bekommt, steht er auf und geht zu ihm. "Du solltest langsam mal aufwachen." Er beugt sich vor und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Hey."

Break gibt ein leises Stöhnen von sich, reagiert aber immer noch nicht. Allmählich wird Gil unruhig, er packt seinen Freund an beiden Schultern und schüttelt ihn. "Jetzt mach schon dein Auge auf, du Idiot."

Break blinzelt schläfrig. "Das ist eine sehr unfreundliche Art, jemanden zu wecken."

"Du..." Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen richtet sich Gil auf, dreht sich um. "Und ich habe mir einen Moment Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Überrascht blickt Break zu ihm auf. Er will etwas sagen, als Nuriko durch die sich öffnende Tür gestürmt kommt. "Xerxes. Gilbert. Geht es euch beiden gut?"

"Nuriko." Rasch lässt Break sein übliches, breites Lächeln erscheinen. "Ja, alles in Ordnung. Nicht wahr, Gilbert?"

"Nein", widerspricht Gil. "Gar nichts ist in Ordnung. Wir waren die ganze Nacht hier eingeschlossen. Bei dieser Kälte war das wirklich ungemütlich."

"Ich werde herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist." Rektor Cross steht an der Tür. "Aber jetzt solltet ihr beide erstmal..."

"Ich werde nicht zu ihr gehen", unterbricht Gil ihn. "Mir fehlt nichts, ich werde nicht so schnell krank."

"Du hast doch nur Angst davor, unserer Schulärztin zu begegnen", grinst Break.

"Ist das wahr?" Auch auf Fye´s Gesicht erscheint jetzt ein ähnlich breites Grinsen.

"Ja", bestätigt Nuriko. "Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie Gilbert..."

"Halt die Klappe, Nuriko. Und du auch, Break."

"Oh je, jetzt haben wir Gilbert schon wieder verärgert." Break zieht einen Schmollmund. "Nuriko, das dürfen wir einfach nicht mehr tun. Wir..." Er verstummt, sein Auge weitet sich und er beginnt zu husten.

"Xerxes?" Nuriko schaut ihn besorgt an. "Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Break schüttelt nur den Kopf, wedelt mit einer Hand. Die andere liegt auf seinem Mund.

"Leo. Nuriko. Fye." Rektor Cross schaut sie nacheinander an. "Ihr beeilt euch besser, der Unterricht beginnt gleich. Und Gilbert, geh doch bitte zu Kurogane und sag ihm, dass ich ihn sprechen will."

Während die anderen hinausgehen, steht Break auf, um ihnen zu folgen.

An der Tür wird er von Kaien aufgehalten. Wortlos greift er nach Breaks Arm und zieht ihn ins Licht. Auf der Handfläche zeichnen sich Spuren von Blut ab. "Das habe ich befürchtet. Xerxes, willst du es ihnen nicht doch erzählen? Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich."

"Genau aus diesem Grund brauchen sie es nicht erfahren", erwidert Break. Er schiebt sich an Kaien vorbei, geht durch die Tür. Er kommt nur wenige Schritte weit, als er von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt wird. Zwei kräftige Hände packen ihn an den Schultern und halten ihn aufrecht. "Na, du Federgewicht. Ich werd dich wohl besser mal ins Krankenzimmer bringen."

"Alice onee-san." Ren kommt auf sie zugelaufen, als sie mit den anderen vier Mädchen das Wohnheim verlässt, um zum Schulgebäude hinüber zugehen.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln bleibt er vor ihr stehen. "ist das nicht wunderbar? Es hat die ganze Nacht geschneit."

"Guten Morgen, Ren", begrüßt Sharon ihn. "Das ist der erste Schnee dieses Jahr. Darüber scheinst du dich ja sehr zu freuen."

"Ja, er war richtig aufgedreht, als er es durch das Fenster gesehen hat." Rokuta und Hotaru kommen jetzt mit langsameren Schritten heran.

"Lasst uns doch später, nach dem Unterricht eine tolle Schneeballschlacht veranstalten", schlägt Usagi vor.

"Wirklich, Usagi nee-san?" Mit freudig glänzenden Augen hängt sich Ren an ihren Arm.

"Aber sicher doch." Usagi nimmt seine Hände und dreht sich mit ihm ausgelassen im Kreis.

"Also wirklich." Rokuta verdreht die Augen. "Womit habe ich so eine alberne Schwester wie dich nur verdient?"

Usagi kommt direkt neben ihm zum stehen, verpasst ihm eine Kopfnuss. "Sei nicht immer so frech."

"Also, eigentlich klingt das doch nach einer Menge Spass." Rei blickt Sharon und Sakura an. "Denkt ihr beide nicht auch?"

"Ja, du hast Recht", stimmt Sakura ihr zu.

"Aber erst müssen wir jetzt mal in den Unterricht", erinnnert Sharon.

"Leo." Nuriko bleibt stehen, als sie sich ihrem Klassenraum nähern. "Ich werde zum Krankenzimmer gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Xerxes wirklich gut geht. Er hat das wahrscheinlich nur gesagt, weil er uns nicht beunruhigen wollte."

"Ja, das sieht ihm ähnlich." Leo nimmt seine Brille mit den getönten Scheiben ab. "Na los, verschwinde schon, bevor Reim kommt."

"Warte, ich komme mit." Fye folgt Nuriko den Flur hinunter.

"Hier geht es lang." Nuriko läuft die Treppe hinuter und biegt nach rechts in einen anderen Flur ein. "Das Krankenzimmer ist gleich da vorn."

Vor einer Tür bleibt er stehen, klopft an, ehe er sie öffnet. "Guten Morgen, wir wollten ..."

"Ihr seid sicher gekommen, um Xerxes zu sehen." Eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaaren, die sie raffiniert hochgesteckt hat, steht vor dem Arzneischrank und räumt Medikamente ein. "Er wurde gerade hier hereingetragen."

"Getragen?", wiederholt Nuriko erschrocken. "Was ist denn mit ihm?"

"Oh, ich dachte, ihr würdet es wissen." Yuko nimmt weitere Schachteln aus einem Karton neben sich. "Die Nacht heute in der Kälte zu verbringen, hat ihm wohl absolut nicht gut getan. Er liegt jetzt in dem dritten Bett auf der linken Seite und schläft."

Während Nuriko durch die Verbindungstür ins Nebenzimmer geht, bleibt Fye stehen. "Entschuldigung, aber...bist du das, Yuko obaa-san?"

"Obaa-san?" Langsam dreht Yuko sich um, hebt erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen. "Fye. Ich habe schon gehört, dass du jetzt hier Schüler bist. Aber ich rate dir, mich besser nicht noch einmal so zu nennen. So alt bin ich schließlich noch nicht."


	7. Chapter 7

Gil sitzt auf der breiten Fensterbank seines Zimmers, in der Hand hält er eine qualmende Zigarette. Nachdem er die Bitte des Rektors erfüllt hatte, war er hierher gekommen und hatte sich eine ganze Weile unter die heiße Dusche gestellt.

"Ach, verdammt." Unfähig, es zu verhindern, taucht immer wieder Break in seinen Gedanken auf. Wie er in dem Schuppen an der Wand gesessen und gehustet hatte. Etwas an dem Bild stört Gil, aber er kann einfach nicht begreifen, was. Stirnrunzelnd nimmt er noch einen Zug, drückt die Zigarette aus. "Selbst, wenn der Idiot nicht in meiner Nähe ist, geht er mir noch auf die Nerven."

Ein leises Knurren in seinem Magen erinnert ihn daran, dass er schon beinahe einen Tag nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Rasch steckt er die Schachtel Zigaretten in die Tasche, nimmt seinen Mantel und verlässt sein Zimmer.

Als er nach draußen tritt, erwartet ihn eine regelrechte Schlacht. "Was ist denn hier los?"

Kaum hat er diese Frage ausgesprochen, wird er von einem Schneeball getroffen. Mitten im Gesicht.

Noch während er sich den Schnee aus den Augen wischt, dringt lautes Lachen an sein Ohr. "Das war ein toller Treffer."

"Alice!", knurrt Gil, er hat ihre Stimme erkannt. "Was sollte das?"

"Alice hat nicht geworfen", verteidigt Usagi sie. "Das war ich. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht treffen."

"Entschuldige dich doch nicht bei dem blöden Seaweed-Head." Alice´s Augen funkeln spöttisch. "Er hätte ja einfach ausweichen können."

Gil setzt zu einer Antwort an, als er von einem zweiten Schneeball getroffen wird, seitlich am Kopf. Diesmal kam er von Duo, er hatte auf Rei gezielt, aber sie war ausgewichen.

"Gil." Oz versucht vergeblich, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. "Du stehst mitten in der Schussbahn. Wenn du nicht mitmachen willst, geh besser in Deckung."

"Du kannst ja auch Sharon und Sakura helfen." Rei zeigt zu ihnen hinüber. In einiger Entfernung sind sie dabei, mit Ren, Rokuta und Hotaru Schneemänner zu bauen.

Gil ignoriert ihren Vorschlag. "Wo sind denn die anderen aus meiner Klasse? Break und Nuriko würden doch eigentlich bei diesem Blödsinn mitmachen."

"Darüber haben wir uns auch schon gewundert." Loki rollt einen Schneeball zwischen seinen Händen. "Wir haben sie heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Auch Leo und Fye nicht. Weißt du denn nicht, wo sie sein könnten?"

Gil schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich war bis eben noch in meinem Zimmer. Nachdem wir heute Morgen ..." Er verstummt, wieder taucht das Bild von Break in seinen Gedanken auf. Und die Erkenntnis, was daran nicht stimmen kann. "Ist das möglich? Ist er vielleicht..." Mit raschen Schritten entfernt er sich, lässt Oz und die anderen verwirrt stehen.

Nuriko sitzt auf einem Stuhl an dem Bett, wo Break liegt. "Er sieht immer noch ein wenig bleich aus."

Leo steht am Fenster, hat nachdenklich die Arme verschränkt. "Yuko hat gesagt, dass er eine anstrengende Nacht hinter sich hat. Er muss sich jetzt einfach ausruhen."

"Aber Gil hat doch auch nicht so an den Folgen zu leiden." Fye sitzt auf der anderen Seite auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken am Bett angelehnt. "Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass es ihm gut geht."

"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass..." Leo wird von einer lauten Stimme im Nebenzimmer unterbrochen. "Wo steckt er? Ist er hier?"

Alle drei schauen auf, als Gil durch die Verbindungstür kommt. "Warum hat mir keiner von euch etwas gesagt?"

"Sei ein bisschen leiser, Gilbert." Nuriko ist aufgestanden, geht um das Bett herum. "Du wirst Xerxes noch aufwecken."

"Also wirklich. Bei deinem Geschrei kann doch niemand mehr schlafen." Break öffnet langsam sein Auge. "Du könntest wirklich mal ein bisschen rücksichtsvoller sein, Gilbert."

"Xerxes." Nuriko dreht sich um.

"Break." Fye ist aufgestanden, dreht sich ebenfalls um. Gil und Leo treten näher an das Bett heran.

"Was macht ihr denn für besorgte Gesichter?" Break setzt sich auf, schaut sie nacheinander an. "Mir geht es wieder gut. Aber ich habe jetzt richtig großen Hunger. Lasst uns in den Speisesaal gehen."

"Warte." Nuriko legt ihm die Hand auf den Arm, als er die Beine über den Bettrand schiebt. "Bist du sicher, dass du schon aufstehen solltest?"

"Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung." Yuko ist wieder zurückgekommen. Sie hatte eine Weile vorher die Räume verlassen, um etwas zu erledigen. "Du kannst ruhig gehen, Xerxes. Sonst wird es hier allmählich zu voll."

Als die fünf sie verständnislos anschauen, lacht sie leise. "Es sind noch mehr Besucher gekommen. Sie warten draußen auf dem Flur. Na los, geht zu ihnen."


	8. Chapter 8

Break blinzelt verblüfft, als er vor der Tür die ganze Gruppe stehen sieht. "Was macht ihr denn alle hier?"

"Als Gil vorhin so plötzlich losgestürmt ist, war mir klar, dass etwas passiert sein musste", erklärt Oz. "Und da sind wir ihm gefolgt."

"Warum warst du hier, Break?" In Usagis großen blauen Augen spiegelt sich Besorgnis. "Geht es dir nicht gut? Fehlt dir irgendwas?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Usagi." Break nimmt einen ihrer langen blonden Zöpfe, lässt ihn durch seine Finger gleiten. "Und ihr anderen könnt auch ganz beruhigt sein. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

"Ach, hier seid ihr." Ed kommt heran. "Ich habe euch schon überall gesucht, weil ich Neuigkeiten habe. Naoji hat mich vorhin angerufen, er wird mit Seiya heute zurückkommen."

"Wirklich?" Rei´s Augen leuchten auf. "Und wie ist es ihm bei dem Wettkampf ergangen?"

"Das wird er euch sicher selbst erzählen wollen. Es sollte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis..." Ed wird von einem deutlich hörbaren Magenknurren unterbrochen.

Alle Blicke richten sich auf Gil, der vor Verlegenheit rot angelaufen ist. "Seht mich nicht so an. Ich habe schließlich seit dem Frühstück gestern nichts mehr gegessen."

"Kaien." Yuko betritt sein Büro. "Ich wollte dich informieren, dass Xerxes aufgewacht ist. Er ist jetzt wieder bei seinen Freunden."

"Es freut mich, das zu hören." Kaien stützt sein Kinn auf seine verschränkten Hände. Seine Augen werden von seiner Brille verdeckt. "Ich habe Kurogane gebeten, sich genauestens umzusehen. Vielleicht findet er etwas, das uns weiterhilft."

Yuko hebt die Augenbrauen. "Du vermutest, dass es jemand von außen war."

"Ja, niemandem aus der Schule würde ich zutrauen, so etwas zu tun. Und ich befürchte, dass er es ganz gezielt auf Xerxes abgesehen hatte. Er muss ihn beobachtet haben, wie er den Schuppen betreten hat. Denn gleich danach hat er das Schloss an der Tür angebracht."

"Ich habe etwas gefunden." Kurogane kommt herein, er wirft einen Fetzen Stoff auf den Schreibtisch. "Das hing an einem vorstehenden Nagel, an der Seitenwand des Schuppens. Weitere Spuren gab es nicht, die müssen von dem dichten Schneetreiben heute Nacht vernichtet worden sein."

"Ich verstehe." Kaien nimmt den Fetzen in die Hand. "Leider ist es zu wenig, als das wir etwas unternehmen könnten."

"Was ist mit dem Eigentümer der Schule?", brummt Kurogane. "Könnte der nicht seine guten Beziehungen benutzen?"

Kaien schüttelt den Kopf. "Selbst ihm würden die Beweise fehlen. Trotzdem werde ich ihn wohl über diesen Vorfall informieren müssen." Er seufzt. "Am besten bringe ich es gleich hinter mich."

"Yuuuuuuuuko." Tachibana kommt auf sie und Kurogane zu, als sie das Büro verlassen. "Ich habe gerade gehört, was mit Xerxes passiert ist. Ich wollte ihn besuchen, aber im Krankenzimmer war niemand."

"Nein, das ist richtig." Yuko lässt ihren Arm von ihm unterhaken. "Er konnte schon wieder aufstehen, also habe ich ihn mit seinen Freunden gehen lassen."

"Da bin ich aber wirklich beruhigt." Tachibana stößt erleichtert die Luft aus. "Er hatte ja jetzt schon seit Monaten keinen Anfall mehr. Ich hoffe doch, sein Zustand hat sich nicht verschlechtert?"

"Soweit ich es sagen kann, nicht. Aber ich weiß ja auch fast nichts über seine Krankheit." Yuko macht ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Xerxes ist der erste Mensch, bei dem ich die Symptome feststellen konnte."

"An eurer Stelle würde ich mich nicht so darüber aufregen", brummt Kurogane. "So ein Kerl wie er lässt sich doch von so was nicht unterkriegen."

"Sieh mal an." Yuko lächelt verhalten. "Du scheinst dir ja auch Sorgen um ihn gemacht zu haben."

"So ein Schwachsinn."

Yuko ignoriert seine Worte. "Und du freust dich doch auch unheimlich, Fye wiederzusehen, nicht wahr?"

"Was?" Verblüfft, mit offenen Mund, bleibt Kurogane stehen. "Der Bengel, der früher mal neben uns gewohnt hat, ist mir nur ständig nachgelaufen. Ich war froh, als wir von dort weggezogen sind. Aber jetzt ist er hier und wird mir wieder genauso auf die Nerven gehen. Als ob es nicht reicht, dass ich Xerxes´s ständig breites Grinsen ertragen muss."

Nach dem Telefonat steht Kaien auf, geht zu der breiten Fensterfront. Durch die Scheiben beobachtet er, wie Break und alle seine Freunde eine neue Schneeballschlacht begonnen haben. "Er ist jetzt schon sieben Jahre hier. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag, als ich ihn gefunden habe."

Rückblende:

"Wer sind die beiden neuen Schüler?" Rektor Cross wendet sich an den Schuleigentümer.

"Es sind Brüder, 11 und 12 Jahre alt. Vor kurzem haben sie ihre Mutter verloren. Und da der Vater beruflich viel unterwegs ist, hat er beschlossen, sie auf unsere Academy zu schicken."

"Also nichts ungewöhnliches? Warum haben sie mich dann gebeten, sie zu begleiten?"

"Weil ich gleich noch eine wichtige Besprechung habe. Mir fehlt die Zeit, sie in die Schule zu bringen."

Der Wagen hält vor dem Bahnhof, Kaien steigt aus.

Der Schuleigentümer dreht das Fenster herunter. "Ich kann leider nicht mehr mit hineinkommen, ich bin schon spät dran. Den Wagen lasse ich ihnen zurückschicken."

Im Gebäude schaut sich Kaien suchend um, dann durchquert er die Halle.

Auf einer Bank in einer Ecke sitzen zwei Jungen dicht beeinander. Der Ältere schaut schüchtern auf, als er vor ihm stehen bleibt.

"Hallo." Kaien kniet sich hin, lächelt ihn an. "Ich bin Kaien Cross, ich werde euch in eure neue Schule bringen."

"Ich bin Gilbert." Der Junge erwidert das Lächeln zögernd.

"Und wie ist dein Name?" Kaien schaut den Jüngeren an, der sich eng an seinen Bruder drückt. Seinen Kopf hält er gesenkt.

"Vincent."


	9. Chapter 9

Als sie ins Freie treten, steht der Wagen schon wieder an der Straße. Eine junge Frau mit dunklen Haaren steigt aus. "Cross-san? Ich bin Lily Garnet. Ich werde sie zurückfahren."

Während der Fahrt schaut Vincent mit großen Augen aus dem Fenster. "Es ist schön hier, mir gefällt diese Stadt."

"Im Sommer ist es hier noch lebhafter", erklärt Kaien. "Jetzt geht es ja gerade auf den Winter zu. Und an einem solchen verregneten Tag sind kaum Leute unterwegs."

"Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon." Vincent rutscht über den Sitz zu Gil, legt beide Hände um seinen Arm. "Findest du es nicht auch ganz toll, Nii-san?"

Gil nickt nur, schaut weiter schweigend aus dem Fenster. Bis sie an einer schmalen Seitengasse vorbeikommen. "Halten sie an, da ist etwas."

Noch bevor der Wagen zum Stehen kommt, hat er schon die Tür geöffnet.

"Gilbert." Kaien steigt ebenfalls aus, umrundet den Wagen. Als er die Gasse betritt, sieht er ihn ein Stück weiter stehen. Rasch geht er zu ihm, legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Du kannst nicht einfach aus dem Wagen springen. Komm mit, wir fahren weiter. Sonst werden wir noch völlig durchnässt."

"Sehen sie doch mal." Gil deutet auf etwas, dass vor seinen Füßen liegt. "Ich habe es nur ganz kurz im Licht der Scheinwerfer gesehen."

Wegen der bereits einsetzenden Dämmerung und dem dichten Regen, kann Kaien kaum etwas erkennen. Als er die Hand ausstreckt, fühlt er rauen Stoff unter seinen Fingern. "Das ist nur ein alter Mantel, den hier wohl jemand weggeworfen hat." Durch seine Berührung verrutscht der Mantel, gibt den Blick auf einen hellen Haarschopf frei.

"Was ist das?" Vincent ist neben seinen Bruder getreten. Er packt den Mantel und zieht ihn mit einem Ruck weg. Darunter kommt ein schmächtiger Körper in einem dünnen, zerschlissenem Hemd und einer Hose zum Vorschein.

"Cross-san?" Lily hat das Fenster der Fahrertür heruntergedreht. "Was ist dort? Haben sie etwas gefunden?"

"Hier liegt ein Kind." Kaien wendet sich ihr zu. "Ein Junge."

"Er bewegt sich überhaupt nicht." Vincent geht näher an ihn heran, stößt ihn mit dem Fuß an. "Er ist wie eine Puppe."

"Vincent." Kaien bemerkt den seltsamen Tonfall in seiner Stimme. "Ich denke, du und dein Bruder steigt jetzt wieder in den Wagen." Er nimmt den Jungen auf seine Arme, folgt den beiden.

"Liebe Güte." Lily steigt aus, als sie ihn kommen sieht. Erschüttert blickt sie auf die reglose Gestalt. "Der Kleine sieht ja richtig schlimm aus. Er muss schnellstens ins Krankenhaus."

"Nein. Ich werde ihn zu Yuko bringen. Sie ist eine sehr gute Ärztin, sie kann sich um ihn kümmern."

"Yuko?" Kaien betritt das Krankenzimmer. "Wie geht es dem Jungen?"

"Das fragst du mich jetzt jeden Tag, seit du ihn vor einer Woche zu mir gebracht hast." Yuko sitzt hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. "Und ich kann dir auch heute nur die gleiche Antwort geben. Seine Wunden verheilen gut, und sein Fieber habe ich auch senken können."

"Aber er ist immer noch ohne Bewusstsein?"

"Ich habe ihn noch nicht mit offenen Augen gesehen." Yuko lehnt sich zurück. "Hast du noch einmal mit Takashiro gesprochen? Was sagt er zu meinem Verdacht, dass jemand diesem Jungen die Verletzungen zugefügt hat?"

"Er nutzt all seine verfügbaren Beziehungen, um etwas herauszufinden. Und ob der Junge noch irgendwo eine Familie hat. Bis dahin werde ich ihn an unserer Schule aufnehmen und er kann mit den anderen Kindern in den Unterricht gehen."

"Ich verstehe. Nun, das ist im Moment wohl die beste Lösung. Und, willst du jetzt hinübergehen und nach ihm sehen?"

Kaien öffnet den Mund, um ihr zu antworten, als Nuriko und Leo durch die Tür hinter ihm kommen. "Wer ist der Junge am Fenster?"

"Was?" Kaien dreht sich um, schaut die beiden fragend an.

"Der Junge am Fenster", wiederholt Leo. "Wir haben ihn gestern schon gesehen und jetzt auch wieder. Und Nuriko war natürlich so neugierig, dass er gleich hierher gelaufen ist."

"Du willst doch auch wissen, wer er ist", entgegnet Nuriko. "Sonst wärst du doch nicht mitgekommen."

Kaien tauscht einen Blick mit Yuko, dann steht er auf und öffnet die Verbindungstür. Sogleich stürmt Nuriko an ihm vorbei ins Nebenzimmer.

Tatsächlich steht der Junge am Fenster, mit seiner Bettdecke um die Schultern. Beim Öffnen der Tür schaut er in ihre Richtung. Seine Augen wirken in dem blassen Gesicht mit den weißen Haaren noch größer, als sie sind.

"Hallo." Nuriko bleibt dicht vor ihm stehen. "Bist du ein neuer Schüler? Wie heißt du? Ich bin Nuriko und das ist Leo. Willst du mit uns spielen?"

Der Junge schaut ihn nur schweigend an.

"Rektor Cross?" Nuriko dreht sich um. "Ist er krank? Darf er noch nicht nach draußen gehen?"

"Nein", antwortet Yuko an seiner Stelle. "Aus meiner Sicht gibt es keine Einwände. Er braucht nicht länger hier bleiben."

"Wirklich?" Vor Freude strahlend, greift Nuriko nach der Hand des Jungen. "Los, komm mit."

"Lass mich in Ruhe." Heftig schlägt der Junge Nurikos Hand weg. "Ich will allein sein. Also verschwindet."

"Lass uns gehen, Nuriko." Leo wirft einen verächtlichen Blick auf den Jungen. "Wir brauchen keinen, der nichts mit uns zu tun haben will."

Doch Nuriko geht wieder auf den Jungen zu, blickt ihn einen Moment an. Dann verpasst er ihm einen Stoß, der ihn einige Schritte zurückstolpern lässt. "Es ist mir egal, wie abweisend und feindselig du dich benimmst. Ich glaube, dass du eigentlich ziemlich freundlich und nett bist. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, mich mit dir anzufreunden. Und ich werde nicht aufgeben, bis mir das gelungen ist. Am besten, du akzeptierst es einfach und sagst mir jetzt deinen Namen. Damit ich weiß, wie ich dich nennen kann."

"Xerxes Break." Ein überraschter Ausdruck erscheint auf seinem Gesicht. Als hätte er seinen Namen unbeabsichtigt ausgesprochen. "Ich heiße...Xerxes Break."

Lautes Lachen dringt durch die Scheiben, reißt den Rektor aus seinen Erinnerungen und lenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Treiben draußen.

Bei dem Versuch, Break einzuseifen, ist Nuriko mit ihm zu Boden gegangen. Die beiden liegen nebeneinander im Schnee, die anderen stehen um sie herum, fröhlich lachend.

"Er hat sich wirklich sehr verändert, seit damals." Mit einem Seufzen will Kaien sich abwenden, als sein Blick auf jemanden fällt, der ein wenig abseits steht. "Wie oft muss ich ihm eigentlich noch sagen, dass das hier auf dem Schulgelände verboten ist?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Break, solltest du nicht langsam mal wieder aufstehen?" Gil hat gerade den letzten Zug genommen, lässt seine Zigarette auf den Boden fallen. "Es ist noch gar nicht lang her, dass du im Krankenzimmer gelegen hast."

Bei seinen Worten setzt sich Break auf. "Ich finde es ja wirklich rührend, wie besorgt du um mich bist. Aber du solltest dir jetzt mehr Sorgen um dich machen."

Gil runzelt die Stirn. "Was meinst du damit?"

Als Antwort hebt Break die Hand, zeigt an ihm vorbei. "Das meine ich."

Irritiert dreht Gil sich um - und blickt direkt ins Gesicht des Rektors.

"Gilbert Nightray! Du weißt genau, dass du hier nicht rauchen darfst!"

Nuriko beobachtet mitleidig, wie Gil sich eine Predigt vom Rektor anhören muss. "Armer Gilbert, er ist mal wieder erwischt worden."

"Wollte er nicht einen neuen Versuch starten, damit aufzuhören? Aber er hat es wohl wieder nicht geschafft, was?"

"Ah, Seiya." Break blickt fröhlich lächelnd zu ihm auf. "Welcome back."

Seiya nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab, schaut zu den anderen, die sich immer noch mit Schneebällen gegenseitig bombardieren. Seine Anwesenheit hatten sie noch gar nicht bemerkt. "Ich sollte wohl mal auf mich aufmerksam machen." Er nimmt etwas Schnee, formt ihn zu einer Kugel und wirft. Er trifft Usagi genau am Hinterkopf. Als sie sich umdreht, erscheint ein freudiger Ausdruck in ihren Augen. "Seiya."

"Ja, ich bin wieder da." Er geht zu ihr und legt ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern. "Freust du dich, mich wiederzusehen?"

"Natürlich, wir sind doch Freunde."

"Hast du das gehört, Nuriko?" Break ist aufgestanden, grinst schadenfroh. "Seiya kann einem ja wirklich leid tun."

"Was?" Usagi schaut Break verständnislos an. "Was meinst du denn? Es stimmt doch, dass wir befreundet sind."

Während Seiya einfach nur den Kopf schüttelt, können Break und Nuriko sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

"Usagi." Rei ist neben sie getreten. "Wie schwer von Begriff bist du eigentlich?"

Als Usagi sie völlig verwirrt anschaut, seufzt Rei. "Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein." Sie gibt ihrer Freundin einen Schlag auf den Rücken. "Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Durch den Schlag stolpert Usagi nach vorn, verliert das Gleichgewicht und landet mit dem Gesicht im Schnee.

"Oh je." Seiya beugt sich über sie, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Mit weinerlichem Gesichtsausdruck schaut sie zu ihm auf. "Manche Dinge werden sich wohl nie ändern."

"REKTOR CROSS!" Reim kommt angelaufen, bleibt schwer atmend stehen. "K-können sie b-bitte mitkommen? D-da ist eine L-lieferung für sie."

"Eine Lieferung?", wiederholt Kaien nachdenklich. "Oh, ich glaube, ich weiß. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern."

"Hey." Leo schaut ihm nach, als er sich mit Reim entfernt. "Was glaubt ihr, was da los ist? Er scheint doch wieder irgendwas auszuhecken."

"Gehen wir doch einfach hin und schauen nach", schlägt Fye vor.

"Das ist eine gute Idee", stimmt Break zu. "Kommt ihr alle mit?", fragt er die anderen.

"Auf jeden Fall", bestätigen alle, außer Gil und Leo, die schweigend immer noch ein wenig abseits stehen.

"Na los, ihr beiden auch." Nuriko hakt sich bei ihnen ein, zieht sie mit sich.

"Seht euch das an!" Oz, Alice und Duo sind die ersten an den Eingangstüren des Schulgebäudes. Rechts und Links von der breiten Treppe, die in die obere Etage führt, werden gerade zwei große Tannenbäume aufgestellt. Sie reichen beinahe bis unter die Decke.

"Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?" Gil verzieht das Gesicht. "Ein Baum hätte doch gereicht."

"Das war doch zu erwarten", meint Leo. "Unser Rektor ist doch immer völlig besessen vom Weihnachtsfest. Wer weiß, was er sich noch alles einfallen lässt in den nächsten zwei Wochen."

"Mir gefällt es." Sharon hat einen verträumten Ausdruck in den Augen. "Stellt euch doch nur mal vor, wie wunderbar die Bäume aussehen, wenn sie erst geschmückt sind."

"Oh-oh, Sharon hat gerade wieder auf Girlie-mode umgeschalten", murmelt Break. "Zur Weihnachtszeit ist sie auch immer sehr schlimm zu ertragen. Wenn ich nur an letztes Jahr denke. Da hat sie überall Mistelzweige aufgehängt. Sie wollte wohl unbedingt ihren ersten Kuss von einem Jungen bekommen."

"Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Sharon wollte doch nur das, wovon jedes Mädchen träumt."

"Ich übertreibe nicht." Break dreht sich zu Nuriko um. "Ich sage nur, wie es gewesen ist. Auch mir ist sie ständig nachgejagt. Ich musste vor ihr flüchten, sobald ich sie gesehen habe. Hoffentlich wird es dieses Jahr nicht wieder so."

"Äh, Break..." Fye bemerkt, wie Sharon sich mit unheilvollem Blick hinter Break nähert. Mit ihrem Harisen in der Hand, den sie ihm schwungvoll über den Kopf schlägt.

"Au." Break presst beide Hände gegen die schmerzende Stelle. "Das war aber nicht nett, Sharon."

"Du hattest es jetzt nicht anders verdient, Break", erwidert sie. "Manchmal bist du einfach ein dämlicher Idiot, der nicht nachdenkt, bevor er den Mund aufmacht."

Break zieht einen Schmollmund. "So etwas zu sagen, ist wirklich gemein."

"Ach wie schön, dass ihr alle hier seid." Rektor Cross kommt die Treppe herunter, auf sie zu. "Es ist jetzt nur noch eine Woche bis Weihnachten. Und leider sind erst heute die Bäume geliefert worden. Deshalb möchte ich euch bitten, beim Schmücken mitzuhelfen."

"Das verstehe ich nicht. Sie und die Lehrer werden doch diese beiden Bäume schaffen."

"Oh nein, Gilbert. Es ist auch noch ein Baum im Speisesaal. Und auch je einen für die Wohnheime. Und natürlich wird noch ein besonders großer draußen aufgestellt."


	11. Chapter 11

Nach seiner Rückkehr ist Naoji in sein Zimmer gegangen. Mit einem Buch setzt er sich in seinen Sessel und liest, bis jemand an seine Tür klopft.

"Hey, Naoji." Ed steckt den Kopf herein. "Na, wie sieht es aus, hast du gar keinen Hunger?"

"Hallo, Ed." Naoji lässt das Buch sinken, wendet sich ihm zu. "Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass du sofort nach meiner Rückkehr zu mir kommst."

"Ich habe geholfen, Weihnachtsbäume im Speisesaal und in den Wohnheimen aufzustellen", antwortet Ed. "Unser Rektor hat gleich ein halbes Dutzend liefern lassen. Und da es nur noch eine Woche bis Weihnachten ist und jetzt die Ferien anfangen, werden alle Schüler, die während dieser Zeit auf dem Gelände bleiben, beim Schmücken mithelfen."

"Ich verstehe. Und wirst du auch dieses Jahr wieder hierbleiben?"

"Ja. Meine Schwestern studieren alle im Ausland, sie werden auch nicht heimkehren. Und mein Vater ist auf einer Geschäftsreise. Es gibt also niemanden, den ich dort gern sehen würde. Was ist mit dir?"

"Ich werde meine Familie besuchen. Letztes Jahr konnte ich nicht fliegen, weil wegen der Stürme alle Flüge gestrichen waren."

"Also, kommst du mit in den Speisesaal?"

Als Antwort legt Naoji das Buch zur Seite, steht auf. "Lass uns gehen."

"Seiya?" Rei sitzt neben ihm an ihrem Tisch im Speisesaal. "Du hast noch gar nicht erzählt, wie gut du bei dem Turnier abgeschnitten hast."

"Ich habe es auf den zweiten Platz geschafft und die Silbermedaille gewonnen. Für den ersten Platz, für die Goldmedaille, wurde ich mit drei Punkten übertroffen. Von einem Schüler der Barma-University."

Loki runzelt die Stirn. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die auch jemanden teilnehmen lassen."

"Was ist die Barma-University?", fragt Fye.

"Das ist auch eine Schule, sie liegt am anderen Ende der Stadt", erklärt Reim.

Er ist mit Ed und Naoji an ihren Tisch gekommen, sie hatten sich vor den Türen zum Speisesaal getroffen. "Der Eigentümer wollte ursprünglich dieses Anwesen erwerben, aber Takashiro-sama hat ihn überboten. Das liegt jetzt schon fünfzehn Jahre zurück."

"Na, von dir war es ja nicht anders zu erwarten, dass du so gut darüber informiert bist, Reim", stellt Leo fest.

"Natürlich." Reim schiebt seine Brille zurecht. "Ich halte es für meine Pflicht, so etwas zu wissen."

"Na, auf jeden Fall haben wir wohl etwas zu feiern." Ed stellt eine Flasche Wein auf den Tisch, öffnet sie.

"Was machst du denn da?" Reim runzelt die Stirn. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach Wein in den Speisesaal bringen."

"Ach, wir Lehrer können ruhig welchen trinken." Ed schiebt ein Glas zu Naoji, das andere zu ihm. "Kommt, lasst uns auf Seiyas Erfolg anstoßen."

Immer noch zögernd, nimmt Reim sein Glas. Auch Naoji greift nach seinem, aber eine Hand mit schlanken, weißen Fingern zieht es ihm weg.

"Xerxes Break." Reim hat beobachtet, was er tut. "Stell das sofort wieder hin. Schüler dürfen keinen Wein trinken."

"Heute können wir ruhig mal eine Ausnahme machen. Wie Ed gesagt hat, gibt es heute einen Grund zum Feiern."

"Nein, es gibt keine Ausnahmen. Ich werde das sofort an mich nehmen." Reim greift nach dem Glas, aber Break hält es aus seiner Reichweite. "Sei doch nicht immer so streng. Es ist doch nicht schlimm, wenn wir uns einmal nicht an die Regeln halten."

"Einmal?", wiederholt Nuriko. "Du hast doch schon sehr oft gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen und etwas verbotenes getan."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Break legt einen Finger an seine Lippen. "Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so verraten."

"Wir wissen doch alle, was du schon so getrieben hast", meint Leo. "Und auch, dass Nuriko oft genug mit dir zusammen etwas angestellt hat."

"Wirklich?" Fye beugt sich neugierig vor. "Was denn zum Beispiel?"

"Ich kenne da zufällig eine sehr witzige Geschichte", beginnt Oz. "Einmal haben die beiden..."

"Das brauchen wir jetzt wirklich nicht zu hören, Oz", unterbricht Sharon ihn.

"Lass es ihn doch ruhig erzählen", erwidert Duo. "Fye will es doch gern erfahren. Und Sakura bestimmt auch. Nicht wahr?", fragt er, an sie gewandt.

"Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, weil du es selbst hören willst", entgegnet Loki. "Weil du nicht weißt, ob das vor deiner Zeit hier passiert ist. Bevor du vor drei Jahren an unsere Schule gekommen bist."

"Halt doch einfach die Klappe. Musst du dich immer überall einmischen?"

"Wenn ich sehe, wie du Sakura vorschiebst, anstatt zu sagen, dass du selbst an der Geschichte interessiert bist. Ja, dann muss ich mich wohl einmischen."

"Hör zu." Duo schiebt seinen Stuhl nach hinten. "Niemand hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt. Also behalte sie einfach für dich, verstanden?"

"Duo." Sharon ist ebenfalls aufgestanden. "Fang jetzt nicht schon wieder Streit an."

"Hab ich ja gar nicht", verteidigt er sich. "Wenn Loki mir nicht immer wiedersprechen würde..."

"Hör doch endlich mal mit den albernen Ausreden auf, die du dir immer ausdenkst", unterbricht Loki ihn.

"Schluss jetzt, ihr beiden." Sharon schwingt drohend ihren Harisen. "Ihr solltet euch wirklich abgewöhnen, ständig zu streiten."

"Liebe Güte." Seiya beobachtet den Wortwechsel. "Man sollte doch denken, dass die beiden mittlerweile besser miteinander auskommen. Sie teilen sich schließlich schon eine ganze Weile ein Zimmer."

Rei schüttelt den Kopf. "Sharon muss immer wieder eingreifen und sie zur Vernunft bringen."

"Ja, das sehe ich. Und auch andere Dinge werden sich nie ändern." Seiya schaut zur anderen Seite hinüber. Reim ist um den Tisch herumgegangen, steht neben Breaks Stuhl, redet schimpfend auf ihn ein. Das jetzt leere Weinglas hält er in der Hand.

Nachdem er eine Weile dem Gezeter von Reim gelauscht hat, hält es Break nicht mehr aus. Mit einem breiten Grinsen blickt er zu ihm auf. "Wie lange willst du mir eigentlich noch einen Vortrag darüber halten? Also ich denke, du hast jetzt genug geredet." Rasch lässt er sich von seinem Stuhl hinabgleiten, taucht unter den Tisch.

"Xerxes!" Reim beugt sich vor, hebt die Tischdecke an. Aber von Break ist nichts zu sehen. "Verdammt, wo bist du?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Reim, lass es gut sein." Naoji zieht ihn auf die Beine. "Du wirst ihn nicht finden, auch wenn du noch länger nach ihm suchst."

"Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht", seufzt Reim. "Ich sollte doch langsam daran gewöhnt sein. Aber er schafft es immer wieder, mich hereinzulegen."

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir in mein Zimmer gehen?" Ed schwenkt die noch halbvolle Weinflasche. "Wir können die hier noch leer machen. Und wenn ihr dann noch nicht genug habt, gibt es noch Nachschub."

"Wie bitte?" Reim dreht sich zu ihm um. "Hast du etwa mehr als diese eine Flasche?"

"Also, ich habe eigentlich nichts gegen Ed´s Vorschlag", meint Naoji. "Es bleibt natürlich dir überlassen, ob du dich auch anschließen willst."

"Was soll´s." Reim seufzt ergeben. "Ich glaube, ich kann jetzt auch etwas vertragen."

Als die drei sich entfernen, taucht ein weißer Haarschopf hinter Fyes Stuhl auf. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass Reim mit den beiden geht? Manchmal ist selbst er für eine Überraschung gut."

"Ach, gibst du dein Versteck jetzt also auf?" Fye dreht den Kopf zu ihm. "Reim hat ja ziemlich verblüfft ausgesehen, als du unter den Tisch gekrochen bist. Und ich war auch ein wenig überrascht, als du bei mir wieder rausgekommen bist."

"Was sitzt ihr hier noch?" Kurogane ist an ihren Tisch getreten.

"Hallo, Kuro-rin", empfängt Fye ihn fröhlich lächelnd. "Räumst du heute auch wieder die Tische ab? Du bist ja wirklich sehr fleißig."

"Als ob ich das freiwillig tue", brummt Kurogane. "Seht zu, dass ihr verschwindet, damit ich meine Arbeit erledigen kann."

"Hey." Break beugt sich über die Stuhllehne zu Fye. "War er früher auch schon so mürrisch?"

"Ja, allerdings. Aber er hat auch mich und die anderen Kinder in unserer Nachbarschaft beschützt. Weißt du, da gab es einen älteren Jungen, der ständig nur Ärger gemacht hat. Aber Kuro-wanwan hat sich immer mit ihm angelegt..."

"Halt endlich die Klappe", unterbricht Kurogane ihn. "Es ist nicht nötig, dass du alles aus unserer Kindheit erzählst. Und hör gefälligst auf, mir so komische Namen zu geben!"

"Aber, Kuro-chan..."

"Hör dir das an, Leo. Die beiden sind ja genauso wie Xerxes und Gilbert."

"Ja, scheint so", stimmt Leo Nuriko zu. "Gil regt sich ja auch immer so über Break auf."

"Wie lang wollt ihr denn jetzt noch hier sitzen?" Kurogane ist sichtlich ungeduldiger geworden. "Dann könnt ihr euer Geschirr gleich selbst in die Küche bringen."

Seine Worte sorgen für einen allgemeinen Aufbruch.

Auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern, geht Break einige Schritte hinter den anderen. Er gähnt ununterbrochen.

Nuriko verlangsamt ebenfalls seine Schritte. "Für dich wird es wohl Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst."

"Ach, Nuriko." Leo ist bereits am oberen Ende der Treppe. "Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich die Dusche benutze?"

"Du willst duschen? Sonst lässt du mir doch immer den Vortritt."

"Heute nicht. Ich habe keine Lust, wieder eine Stunde zu warten, bis du mit deinem Bad fertig bist."

"Wie bitte?" Nuriko blinzelt verwundert. "Ich habe doch noch nie so lang gebraucht."

"Doch, das könnte ich mir bei dir schon sehr gut vorstellen."

"Sag doch so etwas nicht, Xerxes. Wofür hältst du mich denn?"

"Ich glaube, darauf antworte ich jetzt lieber nicht."

"Break, Fye, kommt ihr endlich?" Gil ist ebenfalls schon weiter hochgegangen.

"Aber sicher, Gilbert." Break hebt seinen Fuß, stolpert aber über die Kante der nächsten Stufe und landet auf den Knien. "Oh, da habe ich wohl einen Moment nicht richtig aufgepasst." Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln zieht er sich am Geländer wieder auf die Beine.

"Du starrköpfiger, eigensinniger Dummkopf." Stufe für Stufe kommt Gil wieder herunter. "Glaubst du, wir sind so blöd, dass wir nicht sehen, wie übermüdet du bist? Den ganzen Tag hast du so getan, als würde es dir schon wieder hervorragend gehen. Aber eigentlich hast du dich gar nicht richtig erholt, nicht wahr?"

"So ein Unsinn." Break wedelt abwehrend mit der Hand. "Ich bin nur ein wenig erschöpft von den Schneeballschlachten, das ist alles."

"Wir alle können wohl jetzt Schlaf brauchen", meint Fye. "Na los, lasst uns in unsere Zimmer gehen."

"Usagi!" Mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt, steht Rei neben ihrem Bett. "Hey, du Schlafmütze! Wach endlich auf!"

"Lass mich schlafen, Rei", murmelt Usagi. "Nur noch fünf Minuten."

"Auf keinen Fall!" Mit einem Ruck zieht Rei ihr die Decke weg. "Wir sind schon zu spät dran! Du weißt doch, dass wir heute in die Stadt zum Einkaufen fahren wollten!"

"Ach herrje!" Erschrocken springt Usagi auf, stürzt hastig durch das Zimmer und sucht ihre Kleidung. "Warum hast du mir denn nicht schon früher Bescheid gesagt?"

"Das habe ich und zwar mehrmals", erwidert Rei. "Und du hast mir auch jedesmal geantwortet, du würdest gleich aufstehen."

"Wirklich?" Usagi zieht sich einen Pulli über den Kopf.

"Ja, wirklich", antwortet Rei. "Jetzt beeil dich, wenn du vorher noch etwas frühstücken willst."

"Ich bin sofort fertig." Usagi schlüpft in ihre Stiefel, nimmt ihren Mantel von dem Haken neben der Tür.

Als die beiden das Wohnheim verlassen, werden sie von Sharon und Sakura erwartet. "Da seid ihr ja. Du hattest wohl mal wieder keine Lust, aufzustehen, Usagi?"

"Das kannst du laut sagen", stöhnt Rei.

"So schlimm ist das auch wieder nicht. Ihr könnt noch in Ruhe frühstücken, danach gehen wir dann zur Busstation und fahren in die Stadt."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hast du dir schon überlegt, was für ein Geschenk du für Mamoru kaufen willst?", fragt Sharon, als sie vor dem großen Einkaufscenter aus dem Bus steigen.

"Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich ihm schenken kann", antwortet Usagi. "Er hat doch so viele verschiedene Interessen."

"Wir werden sicher etwas passendes finden, Usagi nee-san." Ren hängt sich an ihren Arm. "Du musst nicht allein suchen."

"Danke, Ren." Usagi nimmt seine Hand, gemeinsam gehen die beiden durch die Türen. Die anderen folgen ihnen.

"Ist das riesig hier." Fye bleibt staunend stehen, kaum dass sie im Inneren sind.

Eine gläserne Kuppel spannt sich über das gesamte, langgestreckte Center.

Die einzelnen Etagen sind durch Rolltreppen und gläserne Aufzüge verbunden.

"Ja, es ist schon ziemlich beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" Break schiebt sich ein Bonbon in den Mund. "In den paar Stunden, die wir heute hier sind, werdet ihr leider nicht alles sehen können."

"Wir sind ja auch nicht hier, um einen Marathon zu veranstalten." Gil sucht in seiner Tasche nach seinen Zigaretten.

"Lasst uns einfach die Zeit hier so angenehm wie möglich verbringen", schlägt Oz vor. "Also, wohin gehen wir als erstes?"

"In den dritten Stock", bestimmt Alice. "Da ist ein Restaurant, wo es super leckeres Fleisch gibt."

"Denkst du eigentlich auch jemals an etwas anderes als an Essen?" Rei runzelt die Stirn. "Du hast doch vor einer Stunde erst Unmengen zum Frühstück in dich reingestopft."

"Vor einer Stunde, genau", erwidert Alice. "Und jetzt habe ich eben wieder Hunger."

"Gibt es hier auch ein Geschäft, wo man Archäologie-Zubehör bekommen kann?", fragt Sakura. "Ich will etwas für Shaolan kaufen und ihm schicken."

"Ich glaube, im zweiten Stock könntest du etwas finden", überlegt Sharon.

Mit glänzenden Augen nimmt sie Sakuras Arm. "Ist Shaolan dein Freund?"

"Ja. Er nimmt gerade im Ausland an Ausgrabungen teil. Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber wir schreiben uns regelmäßig."

"Das ist ja wunderbar. Komm, ich zeige dir den Weg."

"Wie schade." Oz schaut Sakura wehmütig nach, als sie sich mit Sharon entfernt. "Sie ist schon vergeben."

"Ja, leider", seufzt Leo.

"Hey, ihr beiden." Nuriko stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. "Sakura ist doch nicht das einzige hübsche Mädchen an unserer Schule."

"Du meinst doch nicht etwa dich, Nuriko?" Oz grinst ihn an. "Jeder hier weiß doch, dass du ein..." Er verstummt, als sich ein Arm eng um seine Schultern legt. "Was wolltest du sagen, Oz?"

"Oz!" Alice packt seinen Arm, zerrt daran. "Ich will jetzt was essen! Komm!"

"Also wirklich." Gil nimmt einen Zug von seiner Zigarette. "Du solltest nicht immer so verfressen sein."

"Halt die Klappe!" Alice´s Augen blitzen wütend. "Niemand hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt!"

"Die beiden werden wohl eine Weile nicht aufhören zu streiten." Break knabbert an einem Lutscher. "Also, gehen wir? Es gibt hier einige wirklich lohnenswerte Geschäfte, die wir dir zeigen können, Fye."

"Ich komme auch mit", schließt Nuriko sich an. "Was ist mit dir, Leo?"

Zu seiner Verwunderung ist er nicht mehr da. "Wo ist Leo?"

"Wahrscheinlich geht er wieder seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach", meint Rei. "Frauen hinterher jagen."

"Reim, schläfst du etwa immer noch?" Ed öffnet die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. "Du wolltest uns doch helfen, die Kartons mit dem Weihnachtsschmuck aus dem Lager zu holen."

Stöhnend öffnet Reim die Augen, schließt sie aber gleich wieder. "Geh weg."

"Oh, geht es dir etwa nícht gut? Du hast wohl zuviel gebechert gestern Abend. Naoji und ich hatten Mühe, dich ins Bett zu bringen."

"Das war deine Schuld, du hast den Wein besorgt."

"Ich habe dich aber nicht dazu gebracht, soviel zu trinken. Das hast du selbst getan." Mit langsamen Schritten geht Ed zum Bett. "Na los, steh auf. Nach einem vernünftigen Frühstück wird es dir besser gehen."

"Frühstück?"

"Oder trink einfach einen guten starken Kaffee. Der wird dich schon wieder auf die Beine bringen. Also." Ed greift nach Reim´s Kleidung, wirft sie ihm zu. "Zieh dich jetzt an und komm mit. Naoji wartet auf uns."

Hotaru ist Loki zu einer Buchhandlung gefolgt. Während er nach den Büchern sucht, die er braucht, sieht sie sich ein wenig um.

Ihr Weg führt sie an einigen Regalen vorbei, ohne dass ein Buchtitel ihr Interesse weckt. Bis sie in einem Regalfach eine ganze Reihe entdeckt, mit blauen Einbänden und goldenem Schriftzug. "Holy Knight."

"Ja, heute ist der neue Band erschienen", sagt eine Stimme rechts von ihr.

Ein wenig erschrocken senkt Hotaru den Blick. Ein Stück weiter sitzt ein Junge an der gegenüberliegenden Regalwand. Seine zotteligen schwarzen Haare hängen ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Augen sind hinter einer Brille mit großen runden Gläsern verborgen.

Hotaru geht zögernd näher zu ihm. "Gefällt dir diese Buchreihe auch?"

"Ich würde es nicht lesen, wenn es mir nicht gefallen würde." Der Junge hebt nicht einmal den Blick von den Buchseiten.

Während Hotaru noch unsicher neben ihm stehen bleibt, kommt Loki um die Ecke. "Ah, hier bist du. Ich habe alle Bücher gefunden, die ich haben wollte. Gehen wir jetzt ins Cafe Sablier, die anderen sind auch dort. Oz hat mir gerade auf mein Handy gemailt."

Nachdem die beiden die Buchhandlung verlassen haben, schlägt der Junge das Buch zu, steht auf und stellt es ins Regal zurück. "Das Cafe Sablier. Dort wollte er mich ja auch treffen, wenn er seine Besorgungen erledigt hat. Vielleicht ist er jetzt auch schon da."


	14. Chapter 14

Loki und Hotaru kommen gleichzeitig mit Usagi und Ren am Cafe an.

Oz und Alice sitzen bereits an einem Tisch. "Hier sind wir. Kommt, setzt euch."

"Nii-san?" Ren schaut neugierig auf das halbleere Glasgefäß, das vor Oz steht. "Was isst du da?"

"Einen Erdbeerbecher. Willst du auch einen?"

"Ja!" Mit leuchtenden Augen setzt sich Ren. "Der ist einfach unheimlich lecker!"

"Das finde ich auch", stimmt Usagi zu. "Ich glaube, ich nehme auch einen."

"Ich auch", fügt Hotaru mit leiser Stimme zu.

"Mir schmeckt der Bananasplit am besten", meint Loki.

Alice rührt missmutig mit dem Strohhalm in ihrer Cola. "Warum brauchen die solange, um mir mein Essen zu bringen? Ich hab Hunger."

"Du hast schließlich eine extra große Portion bestellt. Es dauert eben eine Weile, bis sie das zubereitet haben."

Die Bedienung kommt und nimmt die Bestellungen auf. Alice´s Gesicht verfinstert sich, als sie kurz darauf die Eisbecher bringt, aber ihr Essen immer noch nicht dabei ist. "Mir reicht´s, ich hol´s mir jetzt selber!" Entschlossen schiebt sie ihren Stuhl zurück und steht auf. Als sie sich schwungvoll umdreht, stößt sie mit einem Jungen zusammen. Das Tablett, das er trägt, kippt zur Seite und der Inhalt der beiden Eisbecher und Getränke landet auf seinerm Mantel.

"Du Trampel!", schimpft er gleich los. "Mach gefälligst die Augen auf und renn hier nicht blind durch die Gegend!"

"Du hast doch auch nicht aufgepasst, wo du hinläufst!", brüllt Alice gleich zurück. "Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du so ungeschickt bist!"

"Wie bitte?! Hör mir mal gut zu...!"

"Es war nicht allein ihre Schuld", unterbricht ihn eine ruhigere Stimme. Der Junge mit der Brille, den Hotaru in der Buchhandlung getroffen hatte, packt den anderen am Arm. "Komm mit in den Waschraum. Vielleicht können wir das irgendwie auswaschen."

"Irgendwie auswaschen?" Der Streithahn schnappt nach Luft. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie teuer dieser Mantel gewesen ist?! Er muss in die Reinigung gebracht werden und das wird auch einiges kosten! Aber die Rechnung werde ich ihr schicken und sie wird sie bezahlen!"

"Warum sollte ich für diesen alten Fetzen etwas bezahlen?" Alice mustert ihn abschätzig. "Dass du dich überhaupt traust, damit herumzulaufen."

Bei ihren Worten beginnt eine Ader an seiner Stirn zu pochen. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zittern unkontrolliert. Er macht den Eindruck, als würde er gleich explodieren.

"Was ist denn das hier für ein Aufstand?" Gil hat das Cafe betreten. "Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt, Alice?"

Als er Gil´s Stimme hört, dreht sich der Streithahn langsam zu ihm um. "Gilbert! Du kennst diesen...diesen...DIESEN SCHWACHKÖPFIGEN TRAMPEL!?"

"Was?" Irritiert richtet Gil den Blick auf ihn, seine Augen weiten sich vor Verblüffung. "Elliot, was machst du denn hier?"

"Sieh mal an, dein kleiner Bruder ist ja noch genauso aufbrausend wie früher." Break ist mit Fye und Nuriko ebenfalls ins Cafe gekommen.

"Xerxes Break." Der Junge mit der Brille schaut an Elliot vorbei zu ihm. "Es ist jetzt schon vier Jahre her, seit du mit Gilbert bei den Nightrays zu Besuch warst."

"Leo." Break wendet sich an ihn. "Arbeitet dein Vater immer noch für Gilbert´s Familie?"

"Ja. Dadurch ist es möglich, dass ich mit Elliot auf die gleiche Schule gehen kann."

"Welche Schule? Geht ihr auf die Barma-University?"

"Genau. Und meine Cousine Lotti auch. Sie lebt seit zwei Jahren bei uns."

"Lotti." Break überlegt einen Moment. "Ja, ich erinnere mich an sie."

"Leo!" Elliot mischt sich in die Unterhaltung ein. "Komm mit, ich muss zur Reinigung. Und ich brauche einen neuen Mantel." Ohne seine Reaktion abzuwarten, dreht er sich um. Und wird von Nuriko aufgehalten.

"Du bist also der jüngere Bruder von Gilbert? Er hat schon von dir erzählt. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so ein gutaussehender junger Mann bist." Spielerisch hebt er die Hand und berührt eine Haarsträhne. "Vielleicht können wir uns ja ein wenig besser kennenlernen."

"J-ja." Eine leichte Röte überzieht Elliots Gesicht, als Nuriko sich zu ihm vorbeugt. Sie vertieft sich noch, als seine Finger leicht über seine Haut streichen.

Oz beobachtet das Schauspiel grinsend. "Nuriko treibt mal wieder seine Spielchen."

"Ja, aber Gilbert scheint das gar nicht zu gefallen." Break ist neben Oz´s Stuhl getreten. "Er wird sicher gleich etwas dagegen unternehmen."

Wie auf´s Stichwort macht Gil einen Schritt vorwärts, packt Nuriko an den Armen. "Das reicht jetzt, hör auf."

"Gilbert!" Elliot schaut ihn entrüstet an. "So kannst du sie nicht behandeln!"

"Du hast doch gerade selbst noch ein Mädchen angeschrien", bemerkt Leo.

"Das war etwas völlig anderes", verteidigt sich Elliot. "Ich würde zu einem Mädchen nie so grob sein wie Gilbert."

"Nii-san?" Ren kratzt den Rest Eis aus seinem Glas. "Warum bezeichnet Gil´s Bruder Nuriko als Mädchen? Das ist er doch gar nicht."

"Was?" Elliot dreht sich langsam um. "Was hast du gesagt, Kleiner?"

"Nuriko ist kein Mädchen", wiederholt Ren. "Hast du das etwa nicht gewusst?"

Nuriko prustet, hört nicht mehr auf zu lachen. Elliots Gesicht nimmt die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an, als ihm die Bedeutung von Ren´s Worten bewusst wird.

"Reg dich nicht auf", versucht Leo ihn zu beruhigen. "Gilbert wurde auch schon mal so hereingelegt."

"Hast du das etwa gewusst, dass er kein Mädchen ist?"

"Natürlich. Break hat mir vor vier Jahren, als er zu Besuch war, davon erzählt. Weißt du das denn nicht mehr?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Diesmal hast du es wirklich zu weit getrieben, Nuriko." Gil funkelt ihn über den Tisch hinweg an.

"Ach, ich hab doch nur ein bisschen Spass gemacht." Nuriko knabbert an einer Erdbeere. Er, Fye und Break haben sich auch Eisbecher bestellt.

Gil hat eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen.

"Aber man merkt, dass er dein Bruder ist. Man kann ihn genauso leicht ärgern wie dich. Und er ist beleidigt abgerauscht, so wie du es auch oft machst. So schaust du dann etwa aus." Nuriko zieht ein finsteres Gesicht.

"Dir fehlt noch eine Zigarette." Break reicht ihm ein Waffelröllchen. Nuriko nimmt es und steckt es in den Mund. "Schluss mit dem Unsinn", brummt er mit verstellter, mürrisch klingender Stimme.

"Das ist perfekt." Break klatscht fröhlich lachend in die Hände. "Wirklich genau wie Gilbert." Auch Fye und die sechs am Nebentisch brechen in Lachen aus.

"Das reicht!" Gil schlägt mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Hört jetzt endlich auf mit diesem Blödsinn! Ihr alle!"

"He, Rei." Seiya hat sich von ihr durch verschiedene Läden schleppen lassen. "Sollten wir nicht auch langsam ins Cafe Sablier gehen? Die anderen warten doch dort auf uns."

"Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden." Rei wühlt zwischen den Pullovern. "Die sehen alle so toll aus."

Mit einem Seufzen lässt sich Seiya auf einen Stuhl sinken, stellt die zahlreichen Einkaufstüten neben sich auf den Boden.

Rei nimmt einen dunkelblauen Pulli und betrachtet ihn prüfend, ehe sie ihn über ihren Arm hängt. Als sie nach einem weinroten greift, wird er ihr unter den Fingern weggezogen. "He, was soll das?"

Das Mädchen, das ihn in der Hand hält, wirft einen abschätzenden Blick auf sie. "Tja, da hättest du eben ein bisschen schneller sein müssen."

"Lotti, sei nicht so unfreundlich." Ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren, die er zu einem Zopf gebunden hat, ist zu den beiden getreten. Seine Augen sind von einer Sonnenbrille verdeckt. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln wendet er sich an Rei. "Du musst sie entschuldigen, sie hat manchmal einfach kein Benehmen."

"Ach, das ist schon in Ordnung." Rei schaut ebenfalls lächelnd zu ihm auf.

Lotti entfernt sich in Richtung Kassen.

"Darf ich?" Der Blonde nimmt den dunkelblauen Pulli von Rei´s Arm. "Da hast du eine gute Wahl getroffen. Er wird an einem schönen Mädchen wie dir garantiert fantastisch aussehen."

"Hey." Mit Rei´s Einkaufstüten in der Hand, schlendert Seiya heran. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Oh, du hast einen Freund?" Der Blonde schaut weiterhin Rei an. "Nun, es hat mich gefreut..."

"Rei. Rei Hino."

"Rei Hino", wiederholt der Blonde. Er nimmt ihre Hand, hält sie einen Moment fest. "Wie ich schon sagte, es war nett, dich kennenzulernen." Nachdem er den Pulli wieder über Rei´s Arm gelegt hat, geht er zum Ausgang, wo Lotti schon auf ihn wartet.

Seiya schaut ihm stirnrunzelnd nach. "Was wollte der Kerl von dir?"

"Wir haben uns nur unterhalten. Na komm, ich bezahle dieses Teil eben und dann können wir gehen. Lassen wir die anderen nicht noch länger warten."

Als die beiden das Geschäft verlassen, sehen sie Leo, der nachdenklich in die andere Richtung schaut.

"Hey." Rei gibt ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken, als sie neben ihm stehen. "Bist du auch auf dem Weg zum Cafe?"

"Was? Ja, sicher."

"Ist irgendwas mit dir? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

"Ach Quatsch." Leo dreht sich um. "Los kommt, gehen wir."

"Na, Reim?" Ed grinst, als er den Lagerschuppen betritt. "So richtig fit siehst du aber noch nicht wieder aus."

Reim wirft ihm einen entsprechenden Blick zu. "Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich mich von dir zu so etwas habe überreden lassen."

"Wozu haben sie sich denn überreden lassen?" Ein blonder Haarschopf taucht über einem hohen Stapel Kisten auf.

"Rokuta?" Reim sieht verblüfft zu dem Jungen hoch. "Was hast du denn hier zu suchen?"

"Er kam vor einer Weile zu uns", erklärt Ed. "Wahrscheinlich hatte er Langeweile."

"Das hier ist aber kein Platz zum spielen." Reim schiebt seine Brille zurecht. "Warum bist du nicht bei deinen Freunden?"

"Die sind alle in der Stadt. Und ich hatte keine Lust mitzufahren."

"Alle?"

Rokuta zuckt mit den Schultern. "Duo ist auch hier geblieben. Aber in seinem Zimmer habe ich ihn nicht gefunden."

"Ich habe ihn gerade gesehen." Naoji kommt zur Tür herein. "Er ist zu den Ställen gegangen."

"Dann bring ich dich jetzt auch dorthin." Reim streckt die Hand aus. "Komm runter."

"Nein." Rokuta verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich bleibe hier."

"Was soll denn dieser Unsinn?" Reim stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. "Komm jetzt sofort da runter."

"Nein."

"Ach, lass den Kleinen doch", meint Ed. "Er wird uns schon nicht im Weg sein."

"Ed hat Recht", stimmt Naoji zu. "Hier sind noch jede Menge Kisten, die wir rübertragen müssen."

"Kommt, beeilt euch, sonst verpassen wir den Bus." Gil schaut ungeduldig zu den anderen zurück, die ein ganzes Stück hinter ihm gehen.

"Reg dich ab, wir werden ihn schon noch erwischen." Break wühlt in seinen Taschen nach seinen Bonbons. "Wo sind sie denn? Ich müsste doch noch welche haben. Ich brauch jetzt was süßes."

"Du kannst weitersuchen, wenn wir im Bus sind." Sharon legt ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Er wird in fünf Minuten fahren."

"Okay, in Ordnung." Mit einem Seufzen zieht Break seine Hände aus den Taschen.

Als der Bus seine Türen öffnet, erwartet sie ein übles Gedränge.

"Himmel, das ist ja noch schlimmer jetzt, als wenn wir hierher gefahren sind."

"Was erwartest du denn?" Leo sieht Fye kopfschüttelnd an. "Es ist schließlich kurz vor Weihnachten, da herrscht in den Geschäften immer so ein Andrang."

"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir auf den nächsten Bus warten?", schlägt Hotaru vor.

"Der kommt erst in einer Stunde", wiederspricht Rei ihr. "Also ich habe keine Lust, so lang hier in der Kälte zu warten."

Einige Haltestellen weiter steigen einige Fahrgäste aus. Unglücklicherweise wird Usagi dabei mit aus dem Bus befördert, ohne dass es einem ihrer Freunde auffällt.

Erst an dem letzten Stop innerhalb der Stadt, wo die restlichen Leute aussteigen, bemerkt Sharon schließlich ihr Fehlen. "Sagt mal, wo ist denn Usagi geblieben?"

"Was?" Die anderen schauen sich verwundert um.

"Sie wird doch nicht irgendwo ausgestiegen sein?" Sakura macht ein besorgtes Gesicht. "So dumm kann sie doch nicht sein?"

"Doch, kann sie", seufzt Rei. "Und leider gibt es nichts, was wir jetzt für sie tun könnten. Der Bus wird erst wieder an der Schule halten."

"Es wird aber schon dunkel. Es ist für ein Mädchen nicht ungefährlich, dann noch allein in der Stadt unterwegs zu sein." Break öffnet das Fenster vor sich. "Sagt in der Schule Bescheid, dass ich mit ihr mit dem nächsten Bus komme."

"Break!" Gil stürzt auf ihn zu, als er die Beine durch die Öffnung schiebt. "Bleib gefälligst hier!" Bevor er ihn festhalten kann, hat sich Break schon durch die Öffnung geschwungen.


	16. Chapter 16

"Xerxes! Warte auf mich." Auch Nuriko versucht, durch ein Fenster zu klettern. Aber er wird von Leo an den Armen festgehalten. "Oh nein. Du wirst ihm auf keinen Fall folgen."

"Lass mich los." Nuriko zappelt in Leos Griff. "Warum soll Xerxes denn den ganzen Spass allein haben?"

"Spass?" Gil hat die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. "Bei dieser leichtsinnigen Aktion hätte er sich verletzen können. Warum muss er immer so verrückte Sachen anstellen?"

In der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung sitzt Usagi auf der Bank an der Busstation. Zum Schutz vor der Kälte hat sie ihre Hände tief in die Taschen ihrer Jacke geschoben.

"Hallo." Ein Mädchen nähert sich, bleibt neben der Bank stehen. "Wartest du auf den Bus?"

"Ja. ich komme vom Einkaufscenter und will zurück zu unserer Schule fahren."

"Das Center liegt aber ziemlich weit weg von hier. Bist du etwa die ganze Strecke gelaufen?"

Usagi schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich war mit meinen Freunden dort. Als der Bus hier gehalten hat, wurde ich von den Leuten, die ausgestiegen sind, mit hinausgedrängt."

"Da hast du aber wirklich Pech gehabt. Es dauert noch eine halbe Stunde, bis der nächste Bus kommt."

Usagi zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich werde warten. Eine andere Wahl habe ich ja nicht."

"Ich leiste dir Gesellschaft, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Dann vergeht auch die Zeit schneller." Das Mädchen lässt sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen. "Ich bin Hikaru."

"Ich heiße Usagi", stellt Usagi sich ebenfalls vor.

"Na, wen haben wir denn da?" Über die Straße kommt ein junger Mann auf sie zu. "Wer ist deine hübsche Freundin, Hikaru?"

"Aido." Hikaru seufzt. "Was willst du denn hier?"

"Hallo, hübsches Fräulein. Ich bin Hanabusa Aido", stellt Aido sich vor. "Darf ich fragen, wie dein Name ist?"

"Usagi Tsukino."

"Usagi, das heißt übersetzt Hase."

"Tatsächlich?" Usagi wirkt beeindruckt. "Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der das gewusst hat."

"Tja, ich bin eben ein kleines Genie."

"Dann bin ich wohl auch eins. Ich kenne auch die Bedeutung von deinem Namen, Usagi."

"Break." Usagi springt auf, läuft zu ihm. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Als wir festgestellt haben, dass du nicht mehr im Bus bist, bin ich auch ausgestiegen und habe mich auf die Suche nach dir gemacht", erklärt Break. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, natürlich. Das sind Hikaru und Aido, sie haben mir Gesellschaft geleistet. Ich finde sie beide sehr nett."

"Und wer bist du?" Aido betrachtet Break abschätzend. "Besonders intelligent siehst du ja nicht aus."

"Ich bin ein Schulfreund von Usagi, Xerxes Break."

"Das ist ein komischer Name. Du hast eine komische Augenfarbe und eine komische Frisur. Um es kurz zu sagen, alles an dir ist komisch."

"Und du bist ziemlich unhöflich", entgegnet Break. "So etwas sollte man nicht zu jemanden sagen, den man nicht kennt."

"Rektor Cross!" Gil hämmert an die Tür seiner Wohnräume. Kaum, dass sie auf dem Schulgelände angekommen waren, war er zuerst zu seinem Büro gestürmt. Als er ihn dort nicht gefunden hatte, war er hierher gelaufen. "Machen sie auf!"

"Einen Moment, Gilbert", dringt Kaiens Stimme durch die Tür. "Ich komme gleich." Einige Minuten später öffnet er die Tür. In einem giftgrünen Bademantel und mit lustig aussehenden rosafarbenen Schweinchenpantoffeln an den Füßen. Um den Kopf hat er ein Handtuch gewickelt. "Ich hoffe, du hast einen wichtigen Grund, warum du so einen Aufruhr verursachst."

Gil schaut ihn einen Moment verblüfft an. "Äh...Break und Usagi sind nicht mit uns mit dem Bus zurückgefahren", bringt er schließlich heraus.

"Dann werden sie wohl mit dem nächsten kommen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, schon..." Gil wird von einer Eilmeldung in den Nachrichten unterbrochen, die aus dem Radio tönt.

_"Wie uns gerade mitgeteilt wurde, geriet der Bus mit der Nr. 37 in einen schweren Verkehrsunfall. Der Fahrer ist vor wenigen Minuten ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden. Nähere Informationen zu dem Unglück liegen uns derzeit nicht vor."_

"Das ist der einzige Bus, der aus der Stadt zu unserer Schule fährt." Kaien geht zu dem Schrank, wo sein Handy liegt. "Ich werde wohl Kurogane bitten müssen, die beiden abzuholen. Darüber wird er ganz sicher nicht erfreut sein."

"Rei." Sharon stapft durch den Schnee zu ihr. "Willst du nicht mit mir in den Speisesaal kommen? Wenn du noch länger hier draußen stehst, wirst du dich noch erkälten."

"Ich habe keinen Appetit, ich mache mir einfach so große Sorgen um Usagi. Wenn ihr nun etwas passiert?"

"Es geht ihr sicher gut." Sharon legt ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. "Break wird sie finden und unbeschadet hierher bringen. Und jetzt komm bitte mit rein ins Warme."

Widerstrebend lässt Rei sich von ihr zum Wohnheim führen. Als sie vor den Eingangstüren ankommen, verlässt Kurogane gerade das Gebäude. "Was macht ihr hier? Ihr solltet abends nicht mehr draußen rumlaufen."

"Warum nicht?" Sharon runzelt die Stirn. "Das haben wir doch bisher auch immer getan."

"Los, rein mit euch jetzt." Kurogane geht an ihnen vorbei.

"Warten sie." Rei hält ihn am Arm fest. "Wohin wollen sie? Fahren sie in die Stadt, um Break und Usagi zu suchen? Nehmen sie mich mit."

Kurogane schaut sie einen Moment an, dann dreht er sich um. "Komm mit."


	17. Chapter 17

"Irgendwas stimmt da nicht." Break lehnt mit verschränkten Armen an der Straßenlaterne. "Der Bus hätte schon vor einer halben Stunde hier sein müssen."

"Was sollen wir jetzt machen, Break?" Usagi sitzt auf der Bank, zitternd vor Kälte. "Ich will zurück zur Schule."

"Ruft doch einfach jemanden dort an, dass man euch abholen kann", schlägt Hikaru vor. "Dafür gibt es doch schließlich Handys."

"Ich habe kein Handy. Und die Telefonnummer der Schule kenne ich nicht auswendig", muss Break zugeben. "Aber du hast sie doch in deinem Handy gespeichert, Usagi."

"Ja, schon. Aber ich habe es nicht mitgenommen. Der Akku war leer."

"Keine Angst, Häschen." Aido setzt sich neben sie auf die Bank, legt seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Komm einfach mit zu mir. Morgen bringe ich dich dann zu deiner Schule zurück."

"Sag mal, ist dir eigentlich klar, was du da gerade tust?", fragt Break ihn grinsend. "So etwas nennt man Belästigung."

"Warum sagst du so etwas gemeines, Break?" Usagi schaut schniefend zu ihm. "Er will doch nur freundlich sein."

"Ich habe das doch gar nicht ernst gemeint", versichert Break ihr. "Du weißt, dass ich gern Unsinn rede und Leute ärgere. Fang jetzt nicht an zu weinen, bitte."

"Tut mir leid." Usagi putzt sich geräuschvoll die Nase.

Aido hebt erstaunt eine Augenbraue. "Häschen, du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen, nur weil der Kerl ein Problem damit hat, wenn Mädchen weinen. Du solltest dich gar nicht mit jemandem wie dem da abgeben."

"Warum hältst du nicht einfach den Mund?" Breaks Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich, er lächelt nicht mehr. "Und ich rate dir, Usagi jetzt in Ruhe zu lassen."

"Wie redest du denn mit mir?" Aido steht entrüstet auf, geht auf Break zu. "Das werde ich mir nicht gefallen lassen."

"Halt." Hikaru stellt sich ihm in den Weg, legt ihm beide Hände an die Brust. "Hör auf, Aido. Es wäre besser, wenn du dich nicht mit ihm anlegst. Er hat eine sehr gute Kampfausbildung."

"Ich bin beeindruckt, dass du das erkannt hast, Hikaru. Du scheinst auch Kampferfahrung zu besitzen."

"Das stimmt", bestätigt Hikaru Breaks Worte. "Ich trainiere Kendo."

Die beiden beginnen ein Gespräch über ihr Kampftraining.

"Usagi!" Ein Wagen hält am Straßenrand. Die Beifahrertür öffnet sich und Rei springt heraus, eilt auf ihre Freundin zu. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Rei!" Usagi steht auf, läuft ihr entgegen. "Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen!"

"He, ihr beiden." Kurogane hat das Fenster der Fahrerseite heruntergedreht. "Feiert euer Wiedersehen gefälligst, wenn wir zurück in der Schule sind. Los, macht, dass ihr in den Wagen kommt."

"Wartet." Hikaru wedelt mit einem kleinen Zettel. "Hier, meine Handynummer." Sie drückt es Usagi in die Hand. "Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal treffen."

"Ja, das wäre schön."

"Usaaaaaaaagiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tachibana rennt auf sie zu, kaum dass sie mit den anderen das Wohnheim betreten hat. Seine Arme sind weit ausgebreitet. "Schön, dass du wieder hier bist - nanu?"

Break hat Usagi zur Seite gezogen, bevor er seine Arme um sie legen konnte. "Sie sind zu stürmisch, Sensei."

"Xerxes." Rektor Cross kommt die Treppe herunter. "Gilbert hat mir erzählt, was du getan hast. Du bist aus dem fahrenden Bus aus dem Fenster gesprungen, um Usagi zu suchen. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

"Ist das wahr?" Usagi blickt ihn besorgt an.

Break zuckt mit den Schultern. "Mir ist ja nichts passiert."

"Du hattest Glück, dass du dich dabei nicht verletzt hast. Ich möchte nicht noch einmal erfahren müssen, dass du so etwas leichtsinniges tust."

"Ja, in Ordnung."

"Gut. Nun, für das Abendessen im Speisesaal ist es schon zu spät. Wenn ihr noch etwas essen wollt, lasse ich euch etwas auf eure Zimmer bringen. Kümmere dich bitte darum, Tachibana."

"Sicher, gern."

"Wunderbar. Ich habe wirklich großen Hunger." Break wendet sich gleich zur Treppe, geht die Stufen hinauf. Auch die anderen folgen ihm.

"Da bist du ja, Break." Fye liegt auf dem Bauch auf seinem Bett, einen Zeichenblock vor sich und einen Bleistift in der Hand. "Hast du Usagi gefunden?"

"Ja, es geht ihr gut." Break zieht seinen Mantel aus, wirft ihn über die Lehne eines der Stühle. "Wo ist Gilbert?", fragt er, während er die Stiefel auszieht.

"Er ist gerade ins Bad gegangen, er wollte duschen."

"Und was machst du da?" Break stellt sich neben ihn, blickt auf das weiße Papier. "Da ist ja gar nichts drauf."

"Warte." Fye blättert eine Seite zurück, zeigt ihm eine Zeichnung von Sakura.

"Das ist sehr gut, du hast Talent."

"Danke, es ist aber nur ein Hobby von mir."

Es klopft an der Tür, Tachibana kommt mit einem voll beladenem Tablett herein. "Dein Abendessen, Xerxes."

"Danke." Break nimmt es ihm ab, stellt es auf sein Bett. Auf dem runden Teller liegen einige quadratische Stücke selbstgemachte Pizza, daneben steht ein großes Schälchen mit Wackelpudding und reichlich Vanillesoße.

"Lass es dir schmecken." Tachibana geht wieder zur Tür, während Break bereits ein Stück Pizza in der Hand hält und abbeißt.

"Das war wieder sehr lecker", seufzt Break zufrieden, als er das Tablett neben sein Bett auf den Boden stellt. Dann lässt er sich zurückfallen, streckt die Beine aus und schließt sein Auge.

Gil steigt in die Duschkabine, dreht das heiße Wasser auf und lässt es über seinen Körper strömen. Eine ganze Weile bleibt er so stehen, dann greift er nach dem Duschgel und seift sich ein. Nachdem er auch die Haare gewaschen hat, reibt er sie mit einem Handtuch trocken und wickelt es sich dann um die Hüften.

Als er das Bad verlässt, erwischt er Fye über den schlafenden Break gebeugt.

"Was machst du da?"


	18. Chapter 18

Fye zieht erschrocken seine Hand zurück und richtet sich auf. "G-gar nichts."

"Das hat aber nicht nach gar nichts ausgesehen." Gil geht vorwärts, bis er an Fye vorbei auf Break sehen kann. Ihm fällt sofort auf, dass sein linkes Auge nicht wie üblich von seinen Haaren verdeckt wird.

Fye hebt entschuldigend die Hände, als Gil ihn wütend ansieht. "Ich war einfach neugierig..."

"Du hast kein Recht, heimlich nachzusehen, warum Break sein linkes Auge unter seinen Haaren verbirgt!" Gil hat die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. "Und wage es ja nicht, ihn danach zu fragen!" Ohne Fye weiter zu beachten, reißt er die Schranktüren auf, zerrt einen Schlafanzug heraus und verschwindet wieder im Bad. Die Tür schließt er mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich.

Fye geht langsam zu seinem Bett zurück, lässt sich darauf sinken. "_Dieser Vorfall vor zwei Jahren muss für Gil und Break wirklich schlimm gewesen sein_. _Aber die beiden und Leo und Nuriko wollen nicht darüber sprechen. Vielleicht frage ich einfach mal den Rektor danach."_

Die nächsten Tage findet er aber keine Gelegenheit dazu, da der Rektor in die Stadt gefahren ist, zu Takashiro. Tachibana vertritt ihn während seiner Abwesenheit.

"Onii-chan!" Ren stürmt aufgeregt in sein Zimmer. "Endlich ist es soweit! Die Weihnachsbäume sind fertig geschmückt, alles ist vorbereitet für heute Abend!"

"Ja, zum Glück sind wir gestern noch mit dem großen Baum draußen fertig geworden." Oz nimmt seine Jacke aus dem Schrank. "Lass uns doch mal sehen, wie er aussieht. Gestern Abend war es ja schon zu dunkel dafür."

"Ja!"

Als die beiden zur Treppe gehen, kommen aus der anderen Richtung Alice und Sakura. Die beiden tragen ebenfalls ihre Winterjacken. "Hallo, guten Morgen", begrüßt Sakura sie. "Wollt ihr euch auch den Baum draußen ansehen?"

"Ja, unbedingt." Ren hüpft fröhlich die Stufen hinunter und auf die Eingangstüren zu. Als er sie erreicht, werden sie von außen geöffnet und Nuriko kommt herein. Mit einem für ihn ungewöhnlich ernsten, niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Was ist denn mit dir los, Nuriko?" Oz und die beiden Mädchen sind bei ihm angekommen. "Was machst du für ein Gesicht? So kennt man dich ja gar nicht."

"Es ist etwas passiert, Oz. Der Baum, den wir gestern geschmückt haben, ist..."

"Was ist mit dem Baum, Nuriko nii-san?", unterbricht Ren ihn aufgeregt. "Wir wollten ihn uns jetzt mal richtig ansehen."

"Nein, ihr solltet besser nicht hingehen. Glaub mir, Ren, du...Warte!"

Ren hat sich unter Nurikos Arm hindurchgezwängt und ist durch die Tür verschwunden.

"So ein Mist." Nuriko dreht sich um und läuft ebenfalls wieder nach draußen. Oz, Alice und Sakura folgen ihm.

Die vier holen Ren erst vor dem Baum ein, den er geschockt anstarrt.

Die Lichterketten, die sie so mühsam angebracht haben, sind völlig zerschnitten. Der größte Teil des Weihnachtsschmucks liegt zerbrochen im Schnee.

"Tut mir sehr leid, Ren." Nuriko legt ihm tröstend den Arm um die Schultern. "ich wollte nicht, dass du das hier sehen musst."

"Wer könnte denn so etwas tun?" Sakura hebt einen silbernen Engel auf, der unversehrt geblieben ist. "Und warum würde irgendjemand einen . Weihnachtsbaum so verwüsten?"

"Das weiß ich auch nicht. Leo und ich haben das hier entdeckt, als wir zum frühstücken gehen wollten", erklärt Nuriko. "Und er ist dann gleich zum Rektor gegangen, um ihm davon zu berichten.

"Hey, du Schlafmütze!" Gil hat Break an den Schultern gepackt, schüttelt ihn heftig. "Wach auf! Deinetwegen werden wir noch das Frühstück verpassen!"

"Lss mch in rhe", murmelt Break schläfrig. "Ich wll schlfn."

"Verdammt, mach endlich dein Auge auf!" Genervt packt Gil ihn unter den Armen, zerrt ihn halb aus dem Bett. "Na los! Aufstehen!"

"Du hast ja eine ziemlich unsanfte Art, jemanden zu wecken", bemerkt Fye, der in der Tür zum Bad steht.

"Das hab ich ihm auch schon oft gesagt", seufzt Break. Er blinzelt müde, reibt sich mit der Hand über sein Auge.

"Hör auf zu reden und zieh dich an." Gil wirft ihm frische Kleidung zu, die er aus seinem Schrank genommen hat. "Und beeil dich, in einer halben Stunde gibt es kein Frühstück mehr."

"Ist ja schon gut." Break gähnt, zieht sich das Hemd seines Schlafanzugs über den Kopf und greift nach dem Shirt neben sich.

"He, hört ihr das? Klingt wie Motorengeräusch." Fye geht zum Fenster, schaut hinaus. "Das ist aber ein schicker Wagen. Der hat bestimmt eine Menge gekostet."

"Du hast Recht." Gil ist neben ihn getreten. "Wer könnte das wohl sein?"

Die beiden beobachten, wie der Wagen vor dem Schulgebäude hält und zwei Männer aussteigen.

Der Größere, auf der Fahrerseite, hat schulterlange, schwarze Haare und eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille vor den Augen. Der Andere, auf der Beifahrerseite, hat ebenfalls schwarze Haare, die ihm lang auf den Rücken fallen. Er ist ein wenig kleiner und trägt einen roten Mantel.

Dann taucht noch ein hellbrauner Haarschopf auf der Beifahrerseite auf.

"Das ist doch Yuki!" Break drängt sich zwischen Gil und Fye, drückt seine Nase dicht an die Scheibe. "Es ist ja schon über ein Jahr her, seit er die Schule verlassen hat. Sieht so aus, als hätte er seine Ausbildung bei der Polizei erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Die anderen beiden werden wohl Detectives sein, sie tragen ja keine Uniformen. Aber warum sie wohl hier sind?"

Break tritt vom Fenster zurück, dabei fällt sein Blick auf Fye. "Hey, stimmt was nicht? Du bist ja plötzlich so blass geworden."

Fye schüttelt nur den Kopf und dreht ihm den Rücken zu. _"Was habe ich mir nur gedacht? Es ist einfach unmöglich, dass ER hier auftauchen würde. Ich habe doch alles mögliche unternommen, dass ER uns hier niemals finden kann."_


	19. Chapter 19

"Ich glaube, ich werde mal nachsehen, was da los ist." Break nimmt seinen Mantel aus dem Schrank, geht zur Tür. "Wollt ihr beiden mitkommen?"

Gil zuckt mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht?"

Fye nickt schweigend.

"Na, dann los." Break öffnet mit Schwung die Tür, macht einen Schritt und stößt mit dem Fuß gegen einen Karton mit bunten Briefumschlägen. "Oh, was ist das denn?" Neugierig hebt er einen auf, dreht ihn um. "Der ist für dich, Gilbert."

"Was?" Gil geht zu ihm, streckt die Hand nach dem Umschlag aus, mit dem Break vor seiner Nase herumwedelt. "Gib her."

Mit einem Ruck reißt er ihn auf, zieht eine Weihnachtskarte heraus. "Was soll das denn sein?"

"Das ist Weihnachtspost." Fye nimmt einen nach dem anderen in die Hand. "Das alles hier sind Weihnachtskarten für dich, Gil. Und alle sind von Mädchen. Du scheinst einen richtigen Fanclub zu besitzen."

"Sowas brauch ich nicht." Achtlos wirft Gil den Umschlag zurück in den Karton. "Ich werd das zu Kurogane bringen, damit er es entsorgen kann."

"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?" Fye schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. "Das wäre doch eine solche Verschwendung."

"Gilbert nimmt einfach keine Rücksicht darauf, dass er die Gefühle dieser Mädchen verletzen könnte."

"Halt doch wenigstens einmal die Klappe, Break." Gil schaut ihn finster von der Seite an. "Wolltest du nicht gerade losgehen und herausfinden, was passiert ist?"

"Nuriko." Leo kommt mit Tachibana auf die kleine Gruppe zu. "Warum hast du zugelassen, dass der Kleine den verwüsteten Baum sehen muss?"

"Tut mir leid. Er ist so schnell nach draußen gerannt, ich konnte ihn nicht stoppen."

"Ren." Tachibana legt dem Jungen seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Willst du mit mir in die Küche kommen? Ich wollte jetzt noch ein paar Plätzchen backen. Dabei könntest du mir helfen, was meinst du?"

Das Strahlen kehrt in Ren´s Augen zurück, er nickt eifrig. "Ja, sehr gern!"

"Das ist aber nett von Tachibana-sensei, Ren mitzunehmen und von diesem furchtbaren Anblick hier abzulenken", meint Sakura.

"Ja, finde ich auch", stimmt Oz zu. "Eigentlich klingt das sogar nach einer Menge Spass. Sollen wir uns nicht auch anschließen?"

"Ja, ich würde gern helfen." Sakura steckt den kleinen Silberengel in ihre Jackentasche.

"Und du, Alice?" Oz dreht sich zu ihr um. "Was machst du da?"

Alice geht auf alle viere runter, kriecht unter den Baum. "Ich hab da was gehört."

"Was denn? Ich hab nichts gehört."

Einige Minuten vergehen, dann ertönt erneut Alice´s Stimme. "Los, zieht mich raus."

Oz tauscht einen verwirrten Blick mit Nuriko, beide packen sie an einem Bein und ziehen.

"Der kleine Kerl hier hat unter dem Baum festgesessen." Mit einem zitternden schwarzen Bündel in den Händen taucht Alice wieder aus dem Baum auf. Ihre Haare stecken voller Tannennadeln. "Wer weiß, wie lange er schon da drin war."

"Armer Fenrir." Sakura schaut den kleinen Hund mitleidig an. "Er hat sich an der Pfote verletzt."

"Was? Wirklich?" Alice senkt ihren Blick. Einige Tropfen Blut sind in den Schnee gefallen. "Oh, das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt."

"Bringt ihn am besten gleich zu Yuko", schlägt Nuriko vor.

"Ja, das machen wir." Alice steht auf, schlägt mit Sakura den Weg zum Schulgebäude ein.

"Und wir können ja schon mal in die Küche gehen." Nuriko legt Oz den Arm um die Schultern und hängt sich bei Leo ein. "Auf geht´s."

"Yuki!" Breit grinsend, geht Break auf ihn zu. "Du hast ja lange nichts mehr von dir hören lassen."

"Tut mir leid." Yuki lächelt schüchtern. "Ich war ziemlich beschäftigt mit meiner Ausbildung."

"Warum bist du hier?" Gil trägt den Karton mit seiner "Fanpost" auf den Armen. Er schaut zu den beiden schwarzhaarigen Männern hinüber. "Und die beiden? Was will die Polizei hier?"

"Takashiro hat sie kommen lassen." Kaien kommt aus dem Wohnheim. "Detective Crosszeria und Detective Valentine sind wegen dem Weihnachtsbaum hier."

"Der Weihnachtsbaum?", wiederholt Fye fragend. "Was ist denn damit?"

"Oh, wisst ihr das noch gar nicht?" Kaien schaut Fye, Break und Gil erstaunt an. "Jemand hat heute Nacht den großen Weihnachtsbaum völlig verwüstet. Nachdem ihr beide, Xerxes und Gilbert, in dem Schuppen eingeschlossen wurdet, ist das jetzt schon der zweite Vorfall auf dem Schulgelände."

"Der zweite Vorfall?"

Ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hat, ist Oz mit Nuriko und Leo herangekommen. "Gil? Break? Wann wart ihr beide in einem Schuppen eingeschlossen? Und warum habt ihr nichts davon gesagt?"

"Ich habe das nicht für notwendig gehalten", erklärt Kaien. "Ich dachte nicht, dass noch einmal etwas passieren würde."

"Also ihr beide wart von dem ersten Vorfall betroffen?" Luca wendet sich an Break und Gil, nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab. "Erzählt mir genau, was passiert ist."

"Viel können wir ihnen nicht sagen", meint Break. "Kurz nachdem ich zu Gilbert in den Schuppen gegangen bin, hörten wir, wie das Schloss außen angebracht wurde."

"Und du hast vorher nichts gesehen, was ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre?"

"Nein." Break schüttelt den Kopf. "An dem Abend war es ziemlich stürmisch und hat heftig geschneit."

"In dem Fall können wir wohl nichts mehr machen. Also sehen wir uns doch jetzt mal den Baum an", schlägt Vincent vor.

"Kommen sie mit." Kaien geht voraus.

Luca betrachtet stirnrunzelnd den zertrampelten Schnee ringsum den Baum. "So wie es hier aussieht, werden wir wohl keine Spuren mehr finden."

"Wer von euch hat denn als erstes gesehen, dass der Baum verwüstet wurde?", fragt Vincent.

"Das war ich." Leo geht einen Schritt vor. "Und Nuriko. Ich bin dann gleich zum Rektor gelaufen und habe es ihm gesagt."

"Yuki." Luca winkt ihn zu sich. "Komm, mach ein paar Fotos."

"Können sie denn nicht irgendwas unternehmen? Damit nicht noch einmal etwas passiert?"

"Rektor Cross." Vincent schaut ihn ernst an. "Ich fürchte, wir können nur ihre Anzeige gegen unbekannt aufnehmen."


	20. Chapter 20

"Yuki." Break ist mit ihm und den Detectives zu ihrem Wagen gegangen. "Hättest du nicht Lust, die Weihnachtstage mit uns zu verbringen?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es geht." Yuki schaut zögernd zu Luca und Vincent. "Ich bin noch ein Neuling und stehe unter ihrem Kommando."

"Das geht schon in Ordnung", meint Luca. "Während der Festtage wird wohl kaum viel zu tun sein."

"Und wenn jemand fragt, warum du nicht bei uns bist, werden wir uns eine Ausrede einfallen lassen", fügt Vincent hinzu.

"Na, siehst du?" Break legt Yuki eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Also, lass uns ein paar Sachen für dich holen."

"Na gut, einverstanden."

"In Ordnung, ich fahre dich zu deiner Wohnung." Ed ist zu ihnen getreten, mit Autoschlüsseln in der Hand. "Ich wollte sowieso noch mal kurz in die Stadt."

"Wir sehen uns dann im neuen Jahr wieder, Yuki." Vincent steigt auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Luca startet den Motor. "Wenn du meinst, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, melde dich bei uns, verstanden?"

"Ja. Danke."

"Ich hole dann mal den Wagen." Ed macht sich auf den Weg zur Garage.

"Was war das eigentlich für ein Karton, den Gil vorhin mit sich rumgeschleppt hat", fragt Leo. Er sitzt mit Fye und Nuriko in seinem Zimmer.

"Darin war seine Fanpost", erklärt Fye. "Anscheinend haben viele der Schülerinnen beschlossen, ihm eine Weihnachtskarte zu schreiben."

"Was?" Leo´s Gesicht verfinstert sich.

"Ach je, das hättest du ihm nicht sagen dürfen, Fye." Nuriko seufzt resignierend. "Er ist immer ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Gilbert, weil er besser aussieht."

"Ach so?" Auf Fyes Gesicht breitet sich ein Grinsen aus. "Dabei scheint Gil doch gar kein allzu großes Interesse an Mädchen zu haben."

"Ja, darüber ärgert Leo sich auch immer."

"Sooooo gut sieht er doch gar nicht aus", murmelt Leo. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was die Mädchen eigentlich an ihm finden."

"Siehst du, genau das habe ich gemeint."

"Ach, halt die Klappe, Nuriko." Leo schnappt sich seine Jacke, verlässt das Zimmer. Die Tür knallt er hinter sich zu.

Nuriko seufzt wieder, streckt sich auf seinem Bett aus und stützt sein Kinn auf seine verschränkten Hände. "Sag mal, Fye. Die beiden Detectives waren auch sehr gutaussehend, meinst du nicht? Der Größere hatte richtig schöne Augen, sie waren silbergrau." Seine Stimme nimmt einen schwärmenden Ton an.

"Wenn du so redest, könnte man dich wirklich für ein Mädchen halten." Gil hat das Zimmer betreten.

"Findest du wirklich?" Nuriko strahlt ihn an. "Das ist aber nett, dass du das sagst, lieber Gilbert."

"Lass den Quatsch."

"Hier steckt ihr also!" Oz stößt die Tür auf, sie trifft Gil im Rücken und lässt ihn einige Schritte nach vorn stolpern. "Oh, entschuldige, Gil."

"Warum bist du denn so stürmisch, Oz?" Nuriko richtet sich auf.

"Der Rektor hat mich gebeten, allen Bescheid zu sagen. Heute Abend um halb sieben findet unsere Weihnachtsfeier im Speisesaal statt."

"Eine Weihnachtsfeier?" Gil runzelt die Stirm. "Muss das denn sein?"

"Das hört sich doch an, als könnte es lustig werden. Und so, wie ich unseren Rektor mittlerweile kenne, hat er sicher wieder etwas besonderes vor."

"Ja, da könntest du Recht haben, Fye", grinst Oz.

"Du scheinst es schon zu wissen, Oz." Alice und Sakura sind hinter ihn getreten. "Los, erzähl es uns."

"Nein, das würde doch die Überraschung verderben. Ihr werdet es ja nachher selbst sehen."

"Und wie geht es Fenrir, Alice?" Nuriko schaut auf den kleinen Hund, den sie in ihren Armen hält. Seine linke Pfote ist mit einem breiten Verband bedeckt.

"Er hat sich die Pfote an den Scherben aufgeschnitten." Alice streichelt ihm über das weiche Fell. "Bis die Verletzung verheilt ist, darf er nur nach draußen, wenn er sein Geschäft erledigen muss. In dem Schnee könnte der Verband nass werden und sich auflösen. Das hat Yuko gesagt."

"Mann, warum ist jetzt noch so viel Verkehr?" Ed schaut genervt auf die Ampel, die schon wieder auf Rot geschalten hat. Und immer noch sind 10 Wagen vor ihnen. "Vielleicht sollte ich den Rektor informieren, dass wir nicht pünktlich da sein können."

"Wenn du dir darüber Sorgen machst, dass wir zu spät kommen, muss der Rektor für heute Abend irgendwas vorhaben." Break lehnt sich zwischen dem Fahrer- und Beifahrersitz nach vorn. "Erzähl doch mal, was hat er geplant, Ed?"

"Sei nicht so neugierig, Xerxes. Yuki fragt ja auch nicht."

"Also, eigentlich würde ich es schon gern wissen", sagt Yuki.

"Tut mir leid, ich werde nichts verraten. Ihr beide werdet warten müssen, bis wir wieder in der Schule sind."

"Wie gemein." Break lehnt sich zurück, zieht einen Schmollmund. "Dass du so einfach Geheimnisse vor uns hast, hätte ich von dir nicht gedacht."

"Mach nicht so ein Gesicht." Ed schaut kurz in den Rückspiegel auf Break. "Das wird dir auch nicht helfen, es zu erfahren."

"Ah, da seid ihr ja." Kaien steht mit einem fröhlichen Gesicht vor den Türen zum Speisesaal. Neben ihm steht eine große Kiste. "Schön, dass ihr alle an unserer kleinen Weihnachtsfeier teilnehmen wollt."

"Wir haben ja wohl keine andere Wahl, oder?", murmelt Leo. Er ist immer noch ein bisschen beleidigt.

"Wer behauptet denn so etwas?" Kaien macht ein gekränktes Gesicht. "Ich habe doch niemanden gezwungen, hierher zu kommen."

"Aber wenn wir etwas essen wollen, müssen wir doch hierher kommen", entgegnet Gil.

"Na ja, das stimmt schon, aber..."

"Wir sind da!" Break kommt angelaufen, er zieht Yuki hinter sich her. Ed folgt den beiden ein wenig langsamer.

"Schön, jetzt sind wir vollzählig und können anfangen." Kaien kniet sich neben die Kiste und öffnet den Deckel. Darunter kommen rote Weihnachtsmützen und rote Haarreifen mit grünen Geweihen zum Vorschein. "Jeder kann sich eines nehmen und aufsetzen. Das ist heute Pflicht beim Abendessen."


	21. Chapter 21

"Ich werde auf keinen Fall so ein albernes Ding aufsetzen!"

"Aber warum denn nicht, Gilbert?" Break hat sich eine Weihnachtsmütze aufgesetzt.

"Ja, warum nicht, Gil?" Oz nimmt einen der Geweih-Reifen aus der Kiste. "Die sind doch echt süß. Na komm schon."

"Nein!" Gil weicht zurück, als Oz ihm den Reifen aufsetzen will. "Bleib bloß mit dem Ding weg von mir!"

"Eigentlich ist das doch gar nicht so schlimm."

"Was?" Gil dreht sich zu Leo um. "Sag nicht, dass du bei diesem Schwachsinn auch mitmachen willst."

Leo zuckt die Schultern. "Wir müssen ja nur heute Abend damit rumlaufen."

"Das kannst du doch nicht im Ernst meinen!"

"Willst du dich jetzt noch länger so anstellen, blöder Seaweed-Head?", knurrt Alice. "Ich hab Hunger. Mir ist es egal, wenn ich so ein Ding aufsetzen muss, um etwas zu essen zu bekommen."

"Tja, Gil." Fye legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du bist wohl der einzige, der sich darüber beschwert."

"Ach, halt doch die Klappe."

"Nun, wenn jetzt alle außer Gilbert eine Kopfbedeckung haben, können wir ja mit der Feier beginnen." Kaien öffnet die Türen, lässt alle eintreten.

Der Speisesaal hat sich verändert.

Über den Fenstern ist eine lange bunte Lichterkette aufgehängt. Die sonst sehr helle Beleuchtung ist gedämpft worden. Auf den Tischen stehen brennende Kerzen zwischen den Schüsseln und Platten mit dem Essen. Leise Weihnachtsmusik ertönt aus der Anlage, die auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt wurde.

"Hier sieht es ja ganz anders aus als sonst." Sakura schaut sich bewundernd um. "Sie haben wirklich alles sehr schön dekoriert, Rektor Cross."

"Vielen Dank für das Lob. Ich habe mir ja auch sehr große Mühe gegeben."

"Glaub ihm nicht alles, was er dir erzählt", flüstert Break Sakura zu. "Wahrscheinlich hat er nur Anweisungen gegeben, aber selbst keinen Handgriff getan."

"Jetzt bist du aber ziemlich kleinlich, Xerxes." Kaien macht ein bekümmertes Gesicht. "Das Ergebnis ist sehr gut geworden, alles andere zählt doch nicht."

"Das ist aber nicht fair, weil Kurogane und ich ja alles so hergerichtet haben, Kaien." Tachibana ist aus der Küche gekommen.

"Hm, das riecht unheimlich lecker." Alice ist bereits zu dem Tisch gegangen, schnuppert an einem saftig aussehenden Braten, der auf einer Platte angerichtet ist.

"Oh je, Alice fängt bestimmt gleich an zu sabbern."

"Wer hat das gesagt?" Alice´s Kopf zuckt herum. "Nuriko."

"Neeeeeeein." Nuriko setzt ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf. "So etwas würde ich doch niemals sagen."

"Lüg nicht, du warst das! Na warte!"

"Hilfe." Nuriko hebt abwehrend die Hände, als Alice auf ihn zustürzt. Er schaut sich hastig um und klammert sich an Gilberts Arm. "Hilf mir, Gilbert. Alice will mir wehtun."

"Du bist doch selbst Schuld, wenn du sie wütend machst."

"Hey, Seaweed-Head!" Alice packt Gil an dem anderen Arm. "Du bist im Weg! Los, mach Platz!"

"Nein, bitte nicht, Gilbert. Du kannst mich doch nicht dieser Furie ausliefern."

"Lasst mich los, beide!" Gil versucht, sich zu befreien. "Haltet mich aus eurem Streit raus!"

"Wen hast du gerade Furie genannt?!" Alice funkelt Nuriko an, stapft auf ihn zu. Er weicht gleichzeitig Schritt für Schritt zurück. Gegen seinen Willen dreht sich Gil mit, da beide ja noch an seinen Armen hängen.

"Na, was meint ihr?" Oz ist zu Break und Fye getreten. Auf den Gesichtern der beiden liegt ein ähnlich breites Grinsen wie auf seinem. "Wie lange wird Gil sich das wohl noch gefallen lassen?"

"Wohl nicht mehr allzu lang", meint Break. "Seht ihn euch nur an, er wird sicher jeden Moment ausrasten."

"Ja, ich fürchte, du hast Recht", stimmt Fye ihm zu.

Nicht einmal eine Minute später reißt sich Gil aus dem Griff von Nuriko und Alice los. "Das reicht jetzt!", brüllt er die beiden an. "Ich will mit eurem dämlichen Streit nichts zu tun haben! Macht das gefälligst unter euch aus!"

"Gilbert." Kaien geht zu ihm, legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Würdest du bitte nicht so herumschreien? Heute ist doch der Weihnachtsabend, da wollen wir doch alle friedlich miteinander umgehen."

Er wendet sich an die anderen. "So, lasst uns jetzt essen. Und danach könnt ihr eure Geschenke aufmachen. Einige von euch haben ja für ihre Freunde hier etwas gekauft. Und von euren Familien ist auch einiges geschickt worden."

Nachdem alle satt sind, räumen Reim, Ed und Tachibana das benutzte Geschirr ab.

Die Schüler versammeln sich um den Berg Weihnachtspäckchen, der neben dem Baum aufgebaut ist. Jeder sucht sich die heraus, die er bekommen hat und die er verschenken will.

Break sitzt ein wenig abseits auf dem Boden und beobachtet die anderen bei ihrem Treiben.

"Xerxes." Kaien geht zu ihm. "Was ist mit dir? Willst du deine Geschenke nicht auch aufmachen?"

Break zuckt mit den Schultern. "Für mich wird da wohl nichts dabei sein."

"Das stimmt nicht." Nuriko schlingt ihm von hinten die Arme um den Hals. "Von mir hast du doch jedes Jahr etwas bekommen, seit du wir uns angefreundet haben. Hier, für dich." Er hält ihm ein längliches Päckchen mit einer bunten Schleife vor die Nase. "Na los, mach auf."

"Das sind Weinbrandbohnen, oder nicht?" Break schüttelt die Schachtel prüfend. "Die hast du mir letztes Jahr auch schon gekauft, obwohl ich gesagt habe, das brauchst du nicht."

"Ich weiß doch, dass du sie sehr gern isst", erwidert Nuriko. "Und ich habe dir auch gesagt, dass ich dir gern etwas schenke. Also nimm es einfach an."

"Und ich habe natürlich auch wieder etwas für dich." Kaien reicht ihm ebenfalls ein Päckchen. Darin sind ein roter Schal, eine rote Mütze und weiße Handschuhe. "Das habe ich alles selbstgestrickt."

"Zeig mal." Nuriko streckt die Hand aus. "Das fühlt sich ja richtig schön weich an."

"Guten Abend, Cross-san."

Überrascht blickt Kaien auf, er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass eine Frau mit schulterlangen dunklen Haaren eingetreten ist. Rasch steht er auf und geht zu ihr, spricht ein paar Worte mit ihr. Dann verlässt er den Speisesaal, während sie zu Break und Nuriko geht.

"Hallo, Xerxes." Sie lächelt ihn an. "Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du so ein fröhlicher junger Mann geworden bist."

"Lily Garnet." Break erwidert ihr Lächeln. "Wollen sie auch mit uns feiern?"

"Eigentlich habe ich nur Takashiro-sama hierher gefahren. Er will etwas mit Cross-san besprechen, in seinem Büro."

"Was haben sie denn da, Lily-san?" Nuriko schaut neugierig auf die Plastiktüte, die sie in der Hand hält. "Wollen sie auch jemandem ein Geschenk überreichen?"

"Das ist nicht von mir, es hat draußen an den Türen gestanden." Lily öffnet die Tüte und holt ein Päckchen heraus. Es ist in schwarzes Papier gewickelt und mit einer blutroten Schleife gebunden. "Wahrscheinlich will sich da nur jemand einen schlechten Scherz erlauben. Niemand würde doch ein Geschenk so einpacken."

Nuriko runzelt die Stirn. "Das ist irgendwie unheimlich. Am besten bringen wir es zu Rektor Cross..."

"Ich werde nachsehen." Break nimmt das Päckchen in die Hand und reißt das Papier ab. Darunter ist ein einfaches Paket aus Pappe gefertigt, mit Klebeband zusammengehalten. Der Deckel ist lose, Break hebt ihn an und schaut hinein.

"Und, was ist drin?" Nuriko versucht, ebenfalls hineinzusehen. Als sein Freund keine Antwort gibt, schaut er ihn an. "Xerxes?"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, dreht Break den Karton um und lässt den Inhalt herausfallen. Nuriko und Lily beugen sich beide über den Haufen rosafarbener und hellblauer Stofffetzen und weißer Füllwolle.

"Da scheint sich wirklich jemand einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt zu haben", meint Nuriko. "Warum sonst sollte jemand..."

"Nuriko." Lily hat noch etwas anderes auf dem Boden entdeckt und aufgehoben. "Das hier war auch dazwischen." Auf ihrer Handfläche liegt eine dünne Strähne heller Haare.

"Oh!" Nuriko beginnt, zwischen den Stofffetzen zu wühlen. "Nein!" MIt zitternden Fingern nimmt er ein Stück hellblauen Stoff hoch. An einer Ecke ist noch der Teil eines Auges zu sehen.

"Ich weiß, was das hier ist."


	22. Chapter 22

Mit vor Freude strahlendem Gesicht schiebt Ren einen Küchenwagen in den Speisesaal. Darauf steht ein großer Korb, der mit einem Tuch abgedeckt ist. "Hier, kommt alle her. Das ist mein Geschenk für euch."

"Was ist das?" Oz, Alice und Sakura treten neugierig näher.

"Plätzchen!" Ren zieht das Tuch weg. In dem Korb sind mit goldenen Sternen bedruckte Tüten, die mit Plätzchen gefüllt sind. "Ich habe sie heute mit Tachibana gebacken."

"Die sehen wirklich gut aus." Sakura nimmt eine Tüte. "Vielen Dank, Ren."

"Na gut, wenn du dir so viel Mühe gemacht hast." Alice streckt ihre Hand in den Korb.

"So, bitte, Nii-san." Ren drückt Oz eine Tüte in die Hand und bringt auch Gil, Fye und Leo welche. Dann holt er noch mal zwei Tüten und läuft damit zu Nuriko. "Hier, die sind für dich." Er legt eine Tüte auf seinen Schoß. "Oh, und weißt du, wo Break ist? Ich habe auch für ihn welche."

"Was?" Nuriko schaut sich erschrocken um. "Oh nein! Er war doch gerade noch hier!" Er springt hastig auf und läuft auf die Tür zu. Als er sie aufreißt, stößt er mit Kurogane zusammen.

"He, was ist denn mit dir los? Warum hast du es so eilig?"

"Xerxes ist weg. Er hat den Saal verlassen, ohne etwas zu sagen."

Kurogane schaut ihn nachdenklich an. "Du machst dir doch nicht nur Sorgen, weil er rausgegangen ist."

"Es hängt mit diesem Päckchen zusammen." Lily hat die Stofffetzen zurück in die Pappschachtel gesammelt. "Jemand hat es draußen vor die Türen gelegt. Ich kann mit dem Inhalt nichts anfangen, aber für Xerxes scheint er eine Bedeutung zu haben. Und du, Nuriko, hast vorhin gesagt, du weißt, was das ist. Willst du es uns nicht erzählen?"

"Das ist...war mein erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk für Xerxes."

Rückblick:

"Leo! Gilbert!" Nuriko läuft aufgeregt zu den beiden und Vincent. "Shelly-sama hat mir erlaubt, aus ihren alten Stoffresten eine Puppe für Xerxes zu nähen. Es ist sein erstes Weihnachtsfest an unserer Schule und ich will ihm gern etwas schenken."

"Warum bemühst du dich so um ihn?" Leo scharrt mit der Schuhspitze im Schnee. "Seit zwei Wochen besuchst du ihn jeden Tag im Krankenzimmer, aber er ignoriert dich immer noch."

"Ich bin sein Freund, auch wenn er das noch nicht akzeptiert hat." Nuriko nimmt etwas Schnee, rollt ihn zwischen den Händen. "Wir wissen ja nicht, wie lange er schon dort auf der Straße verbracht hat. Selbst der Rektor oder Takashiro-sama haben bis jetzt nichts herausfinden können. Vielleicht ist er nur so abweisend und verschlossen, weil er schon sehr viel durchmachen musste."

"Du verschwendest doch nur deine Zeit." Vincent nimmt die Schneekugel aus Nurikos Händen, lässt sie fallen und stampft mit dem Fuß darauf. "Was bringt es denn, jemandem etwas zu schenken, wenn er es gar nicht haben will?"

"Ich bin überzeugt, wenn ich ihm die Puppe gebe, wird er sich darüber freuen. Und gleich nach dem Abendessen gehe ich noch mal zu ihm."

Break sitzt am Kopfende seines Bettes, hat die Beine an den Körper gezogen. Seine Arme sind um seine Knie geschlungen. Er schaut zu ihr, als Yuko durch die Verbindungstür kommt. "Willst du heute wieder nicht in den Speisesaal gehen und mit den anderen zusammen essen?"

"Nein."

"Das solltest du aber. Du kannst dich doch nicht für immer hier drin verstecken."

"Lassen sie mich allein, ich bin müde." Break rutscht nach vorn, bis sein Kopf auf dem Kissen liegt, und zieht die Decke über sich.

Nach einem Moment hört er, wie sich ihre Schritte entfernen.

Yuko setzt sich auf ihren Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und schlägt die Beine übereinander. "Was soll ich bloß mit diesem Jungen machen? Er ist wieder völlig gesund, aber er weigert sich, das Krankenzimmer zu verlassen. Und er will auch nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich sollte wohl noch einmal mit Kaien darüber sprechen." Sie erhebt sich wieder und verlässt ihr Büro, schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Einige Minuten später kommt Nuriko angelaufen. Er klopft an, öffnet die Tür und tritt ein. "Yuko-san? Sind sie da?"

Als er keine Antwort bekommt, geht er ins Nebenzimmer. Break hat die Augen geschlossen, er atmet gleichmäßig.

"Schade, er schläft." Mit einem Seufzen setzt sich Nuriko auf das nächste Bett, zieht seinen Mantel aus und legt ihn ans Fußende. Eine Weile betrachtet er den Schlafenden, bis ihm selbst die Augen zufallen.

Spät in der Nacht schreckt Break aus dem Schlaf. Keuchend setzt er sich auf, löst seine verkrampften Finger aus der Bettdecke.

Ein leises Geräusch lässt ihn nach dem Schalter der kleinen Lampe tasten, die auf einem Schränkchen neben seinem Bett steht.

Nuriko liegt auf der Seite, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Eine Hand liegt neben seinem leicht geöffneten Mund. Bei seinem Anblick fühlt Break eine angenehme Wärme in sich. Beinahe gegen seinen Willen setzt er seine Füße auf den Boden und geht die zwei Schritte zu ihm.

Eine Haarsträhne ist über Nurikos Gesicht gefallen, kitzelt ihn an der Nase und lässt ihn schniefen. Vorsichtig streckt Break die Hand aus und streicht sie zurück. Darauf reagiert Nuriko mit einem Seufzen und kuschelt sich noch tiefer in das Kissen.

Auf Breaks Gesicht erscheint ein kleines, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln.


	23. Chapter 23

Break blinzelt gegen die hellen Sonnenstrahlen, die auf sein Gesicht fallen.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßt ihn Nurikos fröhliche Stimme. "Du hast ja ziemlich lang geschlafen."

"Warum bist du so nett zu mir?" Break setzt sich auf. "Obwohl ich gesagt habe, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen, kommst du immer wieder zu mir."

"Es ist doch ganz einfach. Du bist mein Freund. Und wenn man mit jemandem befreundet ist, kümmert man sich um ihn."

"Ein...Freund?"

"Ja, genau! Und Gilbert und Leo wollen bestimmt auch gerne deine Freunde werden! Komm doch einfach mal mit und lern sie kennen!"

"Das ist ein sehr guter Vorschlag, Nuriko." Yuko ist wieder ins Krankenzimmer gekommen. Kaien ist bei ihr, er hält eine schwarze Jeans, einen lilafarbenen Pulli und ein paar weiße Winterstiefel in den Händen. "Xerxes, ich habe das hier für dich besorgt. Es wird Zeit, dass du die Krankenstation verlässt. Und du kannst ja nicht in einem Schlafanzug in der Schule herumlaufen."

"Na los, zieh sie an." Nuriko legt die Sachen vor Break auf das Bett. "Dann können wir gleich zu den anderen gehen."

Nach einen Moment nickt Break zögernd.

Ein paar Minuten später kommt er durch die Verbindungstür in das Büro, wo Yuko, Kaien und Nuriko warten.

"Schön, sie passen dir also. Da bin ich aber wirklich erleichtert." Kaien streckt die Hand aus, wuschelt Break durch die Haare. Er spürt, wie der Junge zusammenzuckt und sich versteift. Langsam zieht er seine Hand zurück und greift nach der weißen Winterjacke, die über einer Stuhllehne hängt. "Die hier wirst du auch brauchen, wenn wir nach draußen gehen."

"D-danke."

Nuriko nimmt Breaks Hand, als sie das Krankenzimmer verlassen. Während der kurzen Führung durch das Schulgebäude und dem anschließenden Weg hinüber zum Wohnheim schaut Break sich mit großen Augen um, sagt aber kein Wort.

"So, und jetzt zeige ich dir, wo du ab jetzt wohnen wirst." Kaien öffnet die Tür zu Gil und Vincents Zimmer. "Das sind Gilbert und Vincent, sie sind auch neu an unserer Schule. Deshalb habe ich mir überlegt, dass es das beste wäre, wenn du dir mit ihnen dieses Zimmer teilst."

"Hallo." Gil lächelt ihn schüchtern an, während Vincent ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zuwirft. "Ich will ihn nicht bei uns haben, Rektor Cross. Er soll sich nicht zwischen mich und meinen Bruder drängen."

"Vincent." Kaien schaut ihn streng an. "Als du hier angekommen bist, hast du mich darum gebeten, mit deinem Bruder zusammenzuwohnen. Und obwohl du ein Jahr jünger bist, habe ich es dir erlaubt. Xerxes ist der Zimmernachbar, den ich für Gilbert vorgesehen hatte. Wenn du dich also nicht zusammenreißt, muss ich dich zu jemandem aus deinem Jahrgang verlegen."

"Es tut mir leid." Vincent lächelt nun auch. "Ich verspreche, ich werde nett zu ihm sein."

Ein paar Tage später werden Break und Nuriko von Kurogane in die Stadt gefahren, um Kleidung für Break zu kaufen. In der Abenddämmerung kehren sie auf das Schulgelände zurück, mit zahlreichen Einkaufstüten im Wagen.

"Lass das", ruft Kurogane, als Break einige der Tüten vom Rücksitz nehmen will. "Ich werde sie auf dein Zimmer bringen. Du gehst gefälligst mit Nuriko in den Speisesaal, ihr werdet dort erwartet."

"Komm mit." Nuriko nimmt Breaks Hand, zieht ihn mit sich zum Schulgebäude.

Vor der Tür zum Speisesaal bleibt er stehen. "Jetzt ist es soweit. Darauf freue ich mich schon eine ganze Weile."

"Worauf?"

Nuriko lächelt nur und öffnet die Tür.

"Frohe Weihnachten." Kaien erwartet die beiden, als sie eintreten. Er trägt ein komplettes Weihnachtskostüm, nur der Bart fehlt. "Schön, dass ihr beide jetzt auch da seid. Xerxes, ich hoffe, du genießt dein erstes Weihnachtsfest an unserer Schule."

"Ah, endlich bekomme ich dich auch mal zu sehen." Ein Mann in merkwürdiger Kleidung und einem komischen Hut ist neben Kaien getreten. "Meine Güte, wie niedlich er ist. Das hättest du mir aber nicht vorenthalten dürfen, Kaien."

"Das hat er aus gutem Grund getan, Tachibana." Eine Frau in einem langen, eleganten Kleid nähert sich. "Er musste ja erst wieder gesund werden und seine Verletzungen ausheilen. Und er brauchte Zeit, um sich hier richtig einzugewöhnen."

"Xerxes, das sind Tachibana Giou, Lehrer für Geschichte und unser Koch, und Shelly Rainsworth, Lehrerin für English und Reitunterricht", stellt Kaien vor.

"Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich bald in meinem Unterricht begrüßen zu dürfen." Shelly lässt sich auf die Knie sinken, blickt Break mit einem warmen Lächeln an.

"Komm, lass uns zu den anderen gehen." Nuriko zieht ihn durch den Saal, wo Gil, Vincent und Leo neben drei älteren Schülern stehen. "Das sind Ed, Naoji und Yuki. So, jetzt kennst du alle, die hier sind. Und ich kann dir endlich mein Geschenk geben!" Er öffnet seine Umhängetasche, holt ein längliches Päckchen heraus und drückt es Break in die Hände. "Mach es gleich auf."

"Und, was sagst du?" Nuriko beobachtet gespannt, wie Break die Puppe aus dem Papier befreit. "Gefällt sie dir? Ich habe sie selbst genäht und sie Emily genannt."

"Sie ist unglaublich hässlich." Vincent packt Emily am Kopf, drückt langsam seine Finger zusammen. "So ein Ding will doch niemand haben."

"Bitte nicht." In Nurikos Augen sammeln sich Tränen, als an einer Seite bereits die Füllung aus der Naht herausquellt. "Ich habe mir doch so viel Mühe damit gegeben. Bitte gib sie mir wieder."

Angewidert blickt Vincent Nuriko an, lässt die Puppe fallen und hebt einen Fuß, um darauf zu treten.

"Hör auf." Break stößt ihm beide Hände vor die Brust. Dadurch verliert Vincent das Gleichgewicht und stürzt nach hinten, schlägt mit dem Kopf auf den Boden auf.

Break hebt Emily auf, streicht mit einem Finger vorsichtig über die aufgeplatzte Naht. "Das kann man sicher wieder reparieren, oder?"

"Ja, ich glaube schon." Nuriko wischt sich mit dem Ärmel die Augen trocken. "Ich werde gleich morgen Shelly-sama fragen."

Keiner achtet auf Vincent, der sich aufgesetzt hat. Und keiner bemerkt das kurze, hasserfüllte Aufflackern in seinen Augen, die auf Break gerichtet sind.

Rückblick Ende.

"Also hat Vincent schon damals versucht, Emily zu zerstören?", fragt Fye. Während Nuriko erzählt hat, haben sich alle um ihn versammelt. "Er scheint ja richtig bösartig zu sein."

"Ja, das ist er. Wenn ich jetzt so zurückdenke, scheint er Break gehasst zu haben. Von dem Moment an, wo er der Zimmernachbar von Gil und ihm geworden ist. Aber er hat es all die Zeit hervorragend verbergen können. Bis dann vor zwei Jahren..."

"Nuriko." Leo hindert ihn am Weiterreden. "Es reicht. Du musst das jetzt nicht erzählen. Wir sollten uns lieber auf die Suche nach Break machen."

"Du hast Recht. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich finden."


	24. Chapter 24

"Also gut. Ed und Reim, Yuko und Tachibana, Kurogane und ich machen uns auf die Suche. Lily, Yuki, würdet ihr dafür sorgen, dass die Schüler auf ihre Zimmer gehen?"

"Aber, Rektor Cross..."

"Glaub mir, Nuriko, so ist es am besten. Ich will mir nicht auch noch um euch Sorgen machen müssen."

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass sie keinen Unsinn anstellen. Lassen sie sich von Yuki und Lily bei der Suche helfen. Und geben sie uns einfach Bescheid, wenn sie ihn gefunden haben."

Kaien schaut Ed einen Moment an, dann nickt er. "In Ordnung."

"Eduard, ich werde nicht tatenlos in meinem Zimmer sitzen, während Xerxes irgendwo dort draußen ist."

"Schon gut, beruhige dich." Ed schaut zur Tür, durch die Kaien und die anderen gerade verschwinden. "Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich auch nie gedacht, dass du das tun würdest. Deshalb habe ich dem Rektor diesen Vorschlag gemacht. Weil ich nicht die Absicht habe, dich allein draußen rumlaufen zu lassen."

"Ed..."

"Wir auch nicht. Na los, zieh deinen Mantel an und dann los."

"Leo... Fye..." Nuriko dreht sich zu den beiden um. "Danke."

"Oz, sei doch vernünftig. Der Rektor hat gesagt, wir Schüler sollen in unsere Zimmer gehen."

"Ach, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an, Gil." Oz zieht seine Jacke an. "Es ist doch noch viel zu früh, den Abend jetzt schon zu beenden."

"Ja, genau", stimmt Ren seinem älteren Bruder zu. "Ich denke auch, es könnte ziemlich aufregend werden, das gesamte Schulgelände nach Break nii-san abzusuchen."

"Ich bin aber der Meinung, wir sollten uns da nicht einmischen", erwidert Gil.

"Keinen hier interessiert deine Meinung, Seaweed-Head." Alice verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Die anderen werden sich bestimmt auch nicht daran halten. Warum sollten wir das dann also tun?"

"Ja, das seh ich genauso. Also, worauf warten wir noch?" Oz läuft bereits auf die Tür zu, mit Ren und Alice im Schlepptau.

Gil schaut den dreien nach, seufzt resignierend. "Warum müssen die alle nur immer so unvernünftig sein?"

"Es ist doch nichts unvernünftiges daran, nach einem Freund zu suchen, der verschwunden ist." Sakura steht noch neben ihm. "Komm, bevor wir sie aus den Augen verlieren."

"Warum sollte er ausgerechnet hier im Pferdestall sein? Er hat sich doch nie viel aus den Tieren gemacht."

"Gerade deshalb könnte er jetzt hier sein", erklärt Kaien. "Weil niemand vermuten würde, ihn da drin zu finden."

"Na schön, wie du meinst." Kurogane öffnet das Tor und schaltet seine Taschenlampe ein.

Die beiden Männer gehen langsam den Mittelgang entlang. In den Boxen rechts und links bewegen sich die Tiere unruhig und schnauben, wegen der nächtlichen Störung.

"Du hast dich wohl geirrt", meint Kurogane, als sie vor der hinteren Wand stehen. "Wir haben überall nachgesehen, er ist nicht hier."

"Nicht überall." Kaien richtet seine Taschenlampe auf den Heuboden, der über ihnen liegt.

"Da oben? Glaubst du, da könnte er stecken?"

Als Kaien zustimmend nickt, dreht Kurogane sich um und geht zurück, bis zu der Kante, wo eigentlich eine Leiter angelehnt ist. Die aber nicht an dem Platz steht, wo sie sein sollte.

"Verdammt." Kurogane richtet den Strahl nach rechts und links, ohne Ergebnis. "Die Leiter ist weg. Und ohne komme ich nicht da rauf."

"Dann holen wir die andere aus dem Schuppen. Komm mit."

Kaien geht zurück zum Tor.

Als sie nach draußen treten, stehen dort Ed, Fye, Leo und Nuriko. Beide Seiten schauen sich überrascht an.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?" Kaien findet als erster die Sprache wieder. "Solltet ihr jetzt nicht in euren Zimmern sein? Ed, du hattest doch gesagt, du würdest dich darum kümmern."

"Das hättest du dir doch denken können, dass sie nicht auf dich hören. Na, wie auch immer, ich hol dann mal die Leiter." Kurogane entfernt sich von der Gruppe.

"Wozu brauchen sie eine Leiter?" Nuriko geht einen Schritt vor. "Haben sie Xerxes gefunden, Rektor Cross?"

"Vielleicht, ich weiß es noch nicht. Wir warten jetzt, bis Kurogane mit der Leiter da ist. Dann werden wir es sehen."

"He, da ist Kurogane." Oz entdeckt den Hausmeister, als er mit der Leiter aus dem Schuppen kommt und zurück in Richtung Stall geht. "Los, lasst uns doch mal sehen, was er wohl vorhat."

Die fünf folgen Kurogane in einigem Abstand. Sie bleiben im Schatten der Bäume stehen, als sie vor dem Stall die anderen stehen sehen. "Du hattest Recht, Alice", flüstert Oz leise. "Leo, Nuriko und Fye hatten die gleiche Idee wie wir. Aber sie sind wohl erwischt worden."

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht", murmelt Gil. "Ed ist bei ihnen. Ich habe gesehen, wie er mit Leo, Fye und Nuriko gesprochen hat. Und so wie ich ihn kenne, hat er sich mit den dreien zusammengeschlossen."

"Oh, schaut mal, sie gehen rein." Sakura lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zum Stall.

"Ich will wissen, was die da drin machen." Oz verlässt seine Deckung hinter dem Baum und läuft zum Stall hinüber. Er schleicht vorsichtig zu der Türöffnung und beugt sich vor, um einen Blick ins Innere zu werfen. Als eine Hand aus der Dunkelheit greift und ihn an der Schulter packt. "Mir ist also tatsächlich jemand nachgeschlichen."

Inzwischen hat Kaien die Leiter an den Heuboden angelehnt und klettert hinauf. Direkt an der Kante findet er die andere Leiter. "Meine Vermutung war also richtig. Du bist hier heraufgeklettert und hast sie hinter dir heraufgezogen." Langsam schwenkt er seine Taschenlampe herum, bis der Lichtstrahl auf einen weißen Haarschopf fällt. "Und da bist du, Xerxes."


	25. Chapter 25

Gil seufzt, als er sieht, wie Kurogane Oz an der Schulter festhält. "Warum musste er auch so neugierig sein?"

"Ach, er ist doch selbst schuld, dass er sich erwischen ließ." Alice schnaubt verächtlich. "Mir wäre das nicht passiert."

"Wahrscheinlich doch. Ich kenne Kurogane noch nicht sehr lange, aber er scheint ziemlich aufmerksam zu sein. Vielleicht weiß er längst, dass wir auch hier sind." Kaum hat Sakura den Satz beendet, dringt Kurogane´s Stimme zu ihnen. "Na los, kommt raus. Ich weiß, dass dieser Knirps nicht allein hier herumgeschlichen ist."

"Pffffff, nur weil er es gesagt hat, muss es doch nicht stimmen. Ich werde mich jedenfalls nicht von der Stelle bewegen." Alice verschränkt trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich will aber nicht, dass Onii-chan den ganzen Ärger kriegt."

"Das will ich auch nicht." Sakura nimmt Ren´s Hand. "Komm, wir gehen gemeinsam zu ihm."

Auch Gil schließt sich an. "Ich war sowieso von Anfang an gegen diese Aktion."

"Was seid ihr bloß für Feiglinge?" Widerstrebend folgt Alice ihnen, weil sie nicht allein zurückbleiben will.

Oz empfängt sie mit einem verlegenen Grinsen. "Tut mir echt leid."

"Xerxes, komm mit runter. Du hast dich jetzt lang genug hier oben versteckt."

Einige Minuten vergehen, bis Break den Kopf hebt und den Rektor anschaut. "Ja, sicher", antwortet er mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. "Ich wäre auch nicht mehr allzu lang hier geblieben. Mir wird nämlich langsam richtig kalt."

"Du schwindelst schon wieder. Das hast du doch nur gesagt, weil wir dich gefunden haben."

"Nein, es war keine Lüge. Ich bin wirklich furchtbar am frieren." Break kriecht an Kaien vorbei, stellt seine Füße auf die oberste Sprosse der Leiter. "Ich will mich jetzt gern im Wohnheim aufwärmen."

Nuriko fällt ihm erleichtert um den Hals, als er unten ankommt. "Warum bist du einfach verschwunden? Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Break hebt zögernd eine Hand, um sie gleich wieder sinken zu lassen. "Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen."

"Das hast du aber." Gil hat Kurogane gefragt, ob "der Idiot" im Stall wäre und nähert sich jetzt mit schnellen Schritten. Er schiebt Nuriko grob zur Seite und packt Break an seinem Mantelkragen. "Was zum Teufel ist bloß los mit dir? Wir alle hier sind seit sieben Jahren an deiner Seite, du hättest mit uns sprechen können! Aber nein, du hast mal wieder geschwiegen und bist einfach weggelaufen! Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es ein Schock für dich war, Emily´s Überreste zu sehen! Aber für Nuriko war es auch schlimm, er hat diese dämliche Puppe schließlich für dich genäht!"

"Gilbert! Was du da sagst, geht zu weit! Für Xerxes war Emily..."

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Nuriko", unterbricht Break ihn. "Gilbert hat mir ja nur die Meinung sagen wollen. Nicht wahr?"

Gil zuckt zusammen, als Break ihm immer noch lächelnd direkt ins Gesicht schaut. "Hör zu, ich..." Er verstummt, als sich Break´s Finger mit festem Griff um seine Handgelenke schließen und seine Arme langsam nach unten gedrückt werden. "Ich bin jetzt leider überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung, mir deine Vorwürfe anzuhören. Halt doch einfach mal den Mund, ja?"

"Also." Ed bemerkt, wie Gil tief Luft holt und zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen will. "Da Break gefunden ist, würde ich sagen, ihr Schüler geht jetzt ins Wohnheim. Was meinen sie, Rektor?"

"Ja, es ist schon sehr spät. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du sie diesmal wirklich in ihre Zimmer bringst, Ed? Oder soll ich besser Kurogane darum bitten?"

"Ich habe die anderen vier Knirpse schon weggebracht." Kurogane steht bei dem Stalltor. "Du kannst dich jetzt um die hier kümmern, Ed."

"Verstanden." Ed legt Gil einen Arm um die Schultern, um ihn nach draußen zu bewegen.

"Break, unser Gespräch ist noch nicht beendet", erklärt Gil, während er die Zimmertür hinter sich schließt.

"Du kannst ja reden, so viel du willst. Aber ich werde dir nicht zuhören. Ich will jetzt eine heiße Dusche." Break verschwindet im Bad.

Zwanzig Minuten später kommt er wieder heraus, in seinem Schlafanzug und mit einem Handtuch auf seinem Kopf. "Das hat gut getan", seufzt er zufrieden.

"Du hast dir ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen." Gil steht mit verschränkten Armen mitten im Zimmer.

"Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit da gestanden und gewartet?" Break setzt sich auf sein Bett und beginnt seine Haare trocken zu rubbeln. "Warum machst du es dir so umständlich? Es wäre doch viel bequemer gewesen, wenn du dich gesetzt hättest."

"Break!" Gil knirscht hörbar mit den Zähnen. "Ich will jetzt endlich eine Antwort von dir!"

"Du bist ja unheimlich hartnäckig. Aber ich habe keine Lust, dir eine Antwort zu geben."

"Und das ist ja auch völlig in Ordnung", mischt Fye sich ein. "Gil könnte ruhig mehr Verständnis zeigen."

"Das ist aber nett von dir, dass du mich unterstützt. Ich habe Gilbert schon so oft gebeten, ein wenig rücksichtsvoller zu sein. Aber er hört ja nie auf mich."

Gil seufzt genervt. "Schön, ich werde dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen." Er geht zur Tür und öffnet sie. "Weißt du, ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du immer so verschlossen bist, wenn es um dich geht. Als ob du kein Vertrauen zu uns hättest."

"Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" Der Mann auf dem Bürostuhl schaut den Schüler, der vor dem Schreibtisch steht, streng an. "Das war jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass du eigenmächtig gehandelt hast."

"Ich war vorsichtig, niemand hat mich gesehen. Sie haben mir damals versprochen, sie würden mir helfen. Und zwei Jahre habe ich jetzt schon gewartet."

"Das ist völlig egal." Ein anderer Mann sitzt auf der Couch neben der Tür. "Ab sofort wirst du dich nur an unsere Anweisungen halten. Wenn wir dich noch einmal bei einem Alleingang erwischen, brauchst du dich hier nicht mehr sehen lassen."

"In Ordnung. Also, wie sehen ihre Pläne aus?"


	26. Chapter 26

Am nächsten Morgen verlässt Yuki das Zimmer, wo er während seines Aufenthaltes in der Schule wohnt und macht sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Rektors.

Auf sein Klopfen öffnet ihm Tachibana die Tür. "Komm herein."

Reim und Yuko sitzen auf der Couch und Ed in dem Sessel in der Sitzecke. Kurogane lehnt mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand neben der Tür.

Kaien sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch. "Schön, dass du auch da bist. Wir haben gerade darüber gesprochen, wie gestern Abend dieses Päckchen auf den Stufen vor dem Schulgebäude hingelegt wurde. Das hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, damit es nicht noch weitere Vorfälle dieser Art geben wird."

"Und was ist mit dem kleinen Schwachkopf?" Kurogane hat den Kopf gehoben. "Ab jetzt sollte immer jemand von uns in seiner Nähe sein. Er darf ab sofort nirgendwo mehr allein hingehen."

"Ausnahmsweise stimme ich meinem kleinen Bruder einmal zu." Yuko schlägt die Beine übereinander. "Bisher konnte man das nicht so einschätzen, aber gestern war Xerxes persönlich betroffen. Aber wer auch immer das getan hat, muss schon ziemlich verrückt sein, um eine harmlose Stoffpuppe derartig zu zerfetzen."

"Es wird ihm aber ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen, von uns Lehrern so überwacht zu werden", wirft Ed ein. "Wenn wir uns ständig an ihn dranhängen, wird er sich wahrscheinlich erst Recht wieder wegschleichen."

"Dann müssen wir ihn eben einfach in einem der leerstehenden Zimmer einschließen."

Kaien schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. "Nein, Kurogane, das werden wir nicht tun."

"Warum lassen wir nicht einfach seine Freunde auf ihn aufpassen?", überlegt Reim.

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Dann geh am besten gleich und sprich mit Xerxes´ Klassenkameraden."

"Was?" Entgeistert blickt Reim den Rektor an. "Warum soll ich das denn machen?"

"Es war doch dein Vorschlag." Kaien lehnt sich zurück und versteckt seine Augen hinter seiner Brille.

"Ich werd mitgehen." Ed steht auf. "Was ist mit dir, Yuki? Begleitest du uns auch?"

"Das würde ich gern, aber ich muss dringend telefonieren..."

"Warum überlässt du es nicht einfach mir?", unterbricht ihn Kaien. "Ich werde die Detectives anrufen und ihnen diesen neuen Vorfall melden. Und ich werde auch Takashiro davon berichten."

"Na, das ist doch für dich in Ordnung, oder?" Ed legt Yuki eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Na los, komm mit."

Ed öffnet schwungvoll die Türen zum Speisesaal, wo die Schüler beim Frühstück sitzen. "Ok, dann lasst uns mal mit Gil und den anderen sprechen. Aber Xerxes sollte das nach Möglichkeit nicht mitbekommen."

"Vielleicht warten wir dann besser, bis sie mit dem Essen fertig sind?", schlägt Yuki vor. "Würde es dann nicht einfacher sein, sie darum zu bitten?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig sein wird." Ed schaut grinsend zu dem Tisch hinüber. "Es scheint, alles ist wieder beim Alten."

Mit einem mörderischen Blick versucht Alice, auf Break loszugehen. Oz und Ren halten sie an den Armen fest, um sie davon abzuhalten. "Lasst mich sofort los!", zetert sie. "Der verdammte Clown hat mein Marmelade-Brötchen geklaut!"

"Aber nicht doch." Break macht ein unschuldiges Gesicht. "So etwas würde ich doch niemals machen."

"Doch! Ich weiß, dass du es warst! Weil du das nämlich ständig tust!"

"Jetzt beruhige dich doch, Alice. Es sind noch genug Brötchen da, nimm dir einfach ein neues", schlägt Oz ihr vor.

"Ja, so kennen wir unseren Oz. Er weiß immer einen guten Rat." Break lehnt sich zurück, wippt mit seinem Stuhl auf zwei Beinen. "Alice, du solltest vernünftig sein und auf ihn hören."

"Sag du mir gefälligst nicht, was ich tun soll!" Mit einem Ruck reißt sich Alice los und stürzt sich auf ihn. Durch ihren Aufprall verliert Break das Gleichgewicht und kippt mit dem Stuhl nach hinten.

Gleichzeitig stolpert auch Ren über seine eigenen Füße. Bei dem Versuch, seinen Sturz abzufangen, greift er nach der Tischdecke - und reißt sie und einiges von dem Geschirr mit herunter.


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh je." Erschüttert schaut Reim auf das Durcheinander. "Was habt ihr denn hier nur wieder angerichtet?"

"Tut mir sehr leid." Niedergeschlagen hält Ren seinen Kopf gesenkt. "Das habe ich nicht gewollt."

"Ist schon in Ordnung." Ed packt ihn unter den Armen und hebt ihn aus dem zerbrochenen Geschirr, von dem er umgeben ist. "Du hast es ja nicht mit Absicht getan. Und die Hauptsache ist, dass du dich nicht verletzt hast."

"Das alles ist nur die Schuld des blöden Clowns." Alice zieht eine Wurstscheibe aus ihren Haaren. "Er hätte mich eben nicht ärgern dürfen."

"Aber Alice, du hast mich doch angesprungen", erwidert Break. "Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du ziemlich stürmisch bist. Aber dass du so auf mich fliegst, hätte ich niemals gedacht."

"Wie bitte?" Alice ballt ihre Hände zu Fäusten. "Du hast wohl jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren!" Noch ehe sie einer daran hindern kann, greift sie sich die Schüssel mit Rührei vom Tisch und stülpt sie ihm über den Kopf.

"Oh weia." Oz kann sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er Break´s verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck sieht. "Da hat sie dich ja voll erwischt."

"Wenn du das schon so witzig findest, was sagst du denn dann hierzu?" Break nimmt etwas Rührei und schleudert es nach Oz. Er trifft ihn seitlich an der Stirn und am Ohr.

"Na warte, das kriegst du zurück." Mit einem frechen Grinsen nimmt Oz das Schälchen mit Marmelade in die Hand. Als er ausholen will, packt Gil ihn am Arm. "Lass das. Du musst dich doch nicht genauso verrückt aufführen wie Alice und Break."

"He, vergleich mich gefälligst nicht mit diesem albernen Clown", keift Alice. "Du dämlicher Seaweed-Head!"

Gil beginnt deutlich hörbar mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, als eine Wurstscheibe an seinem Kinn hängen bleibt. "Du verdammte Göre! Na warte!"

"Oh-oh." Fye neigt den Kopf zur Seite, um einem heranfliegenden Muffin auszuweichen. "Das hier entwickelt sich ja zu einer richtigen Schlacht."

"Ja, das stimmt wohl." Nuriko wischt sich einen Kleks Fruchtquark von der Wange und leckt ihn von seinen Fingern. "Aber Xerxes scheint es richtig Spass zu machen. Schau doch nur, wie entspannt er aussieht. Ich glaube, er kann so etwas wie das hier jetzt gut gebrauchen."

"Und, wollt ihr beiden nicht auch mitmischen?" Ed balanciert mit einem Stapel Pfannkuchen. "Dann sucht euch besser schnell Wurfmaterial. Sakura hat sich bereits die Muffins gesichert und Ren die Spiegeleier. Oder wollt ihr euch lieber verkriechen, so wie der da?" Er zeigt auf Reim, der unter einem Tisch in Deckung gegangen ist. Dabei murmelt er ununterbrochen vor sich hin.

"Wo ist denn eigentlich Leo geblieben?" Nuriko schaut sich suchend um.

"Vielleicht ist er ja aus dem Speisesaal geflüchtet", überlegt Fye. "Aber er wird doch hoffentlich nicht den Rektor informieren, was wir hier treiben?"

"Nein, aber ich, wenn ihr nicht sofort aufhört", sagt eine ärgerliche Stimme hinter ihnen, die sie zusammenzucken lässt.

"K-kurogane-Sensei."

"Könnt ihr mir mal erklären, was zum Teufel ihr hier eigentlich veranstaltet?" Kurogane verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Ed, was denkst du dir nur dabei, bei so etwas mitzumachen? Und du, Reim, hättest hier für Ordnung sorgen müssen, statt dich da unten zu verkriechen."

"Ja. Entschuldigung." Reim krabbelt unter dem Tisch hervor. Kaum ist er aufgestanden, fliegt eine Wurstscheibe gegen seine Brille und bleibt daran kleben.

"Oh Shut." Oz hat sich umgedreht, um zu sehen, wer an seiner Stelle getroffen wurde. Sein Kichern bleibt ihm im Halse stecken, als er Kurogane´s finsteres Gesicht erblickt. "Alice, stell besser die Platte mit der Wurst hin. Wir werden gleich wohl richtigen Ärger bekommen."

"Also, wer von euch hat mit diesem Unfug angefangen?" Kurogane lässt seinen Blick über die Schüler wandern und bleibt schließlich an einem hängen. "Du kannst es mir doch sicher sagen."

"Wer, ich?" Break schaut mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln zu ihm auf. "Sie verdächtigen doch nicht etwa mich?"

"Ich will einfach nur die Wahrheit wissen", entgegnet Kurogane. Er schaut abwartend auf Break herab. "Also, ich höre."

"Es ist nicht seine Schuld. Sie dürfen ihm nicht die Schuld geben, er..."

"Aber was redest du denn da, Nuriko?" Break zieht die Schüssel, die noch immer auf seinem Kopf sitzt, herunter und steht auf. "Natürlich bin ich für das hier verantwortlich."

"Xerxes..."

"Nun schau mal nicht so besorgt. Der Rektor wird mir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Sie werden mich doch jetzt zu ihm bringen, nicht wahr?"

Kurogane schaut ihn noch einen Moment aufmerksam an, dann nickt er. "Fye, du kommst auch mit. Da ist ein Anruf für dich gekommen."

Ohne anzuklopfen, öffnet Kurogane die Tür zum Büro. "Er ist da."

"Schön, lass ihn hereinkommen." Kaien steht auf und umrundet den Schreibtisch. "Fye, wenn du willst, kannst du hier ungestört telefonieren. Ich werde draußen warten, bis du fertig bist." Er schließt die Tür hinter sich und dreht sich dann um. "Du bist ja noch hier. Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"

"Schau dir doch mal diesen Schwachkopf hier an." Kurogane macht einen Schritt zur Seite.

"Xerxes!" Kaien starrt ungläubig Break an, dessen Kleidung mit Flecken von der Essenschlacht übersäht ist. "Meine Güte, was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen zupft Break etwas Rührei aus seinen Haaren. "Das ist eigentlich eine ganz witzige Geschichte."

"Ich finde das überhaupt nicht witzig", entgegnet Kurogane. "Verglichen mit dem da, solltest du erst mal die Sauerei sehen, die er und seine Freunde im Speisesaal verursacht haben. Ich werde das ganz bestimmt nicht saubermachen."

Währenddessen ist Fye zum Schreibtisch gegangen und hebt den Telefonhörer an sein Ohr. Seine Augen weiten sich, als er die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung erkennt.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden." Nuriko schaut Alice vorwurfsvoll an. "Xerxes hat für dich die Schuld auf sich genommen."

Alice verzieht trotzig das Gesicht. "Ich habe ihn nicht darum gebeten. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass er das getan hat?"

"Das meinst du doch gar nicht so, oder? Es ist dir doch eigentlich gar nicht egal."

"Das glaube ich auch nicht", stimmt Sakura Oz zu. "Dafür bist du viel zu nett, Alice."

"Also, sag dem Rektor die Wahrheit", fordert Nuriko sie auf. "Oder ich tu es."

"Nein, ich finde, das solltest du lassen." Leo hat es sich auf einem Stuhl gemütlich gemacht. Seine Beine liegen auf dem Tisch und die Arme hat er hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. "Sonst wirst du Break in den Rücken fallen. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass Alice bestraft wird."

"Ja, aber..."

"Mach dir mal nicht so viele Sorgen." Ed legt Nuriko den Arm um die Schultern. "Wie ich unseren Rektor kenne, wird er sich wahrscheinlich darüber amüsieren, was wir hier veranstaltet haben."

"Interessant, wie du über mich denkst, Ed." Kaien hat mit Kurogane den Speisesaal betreten. "Ich habe Break auf sein Zimmer geschickt, damit er duschen und saubere Kleidung anziehen kann. Und ihr solltet das auch tun, ihr habt ja auch einiges abbekommen. Kurogane, du sorgst dafür, dass dieses Chaos hier beseitigt wird. Tachibana kann dir dabei helfen."

"He, Moment mal", protestiert Kurogane. "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich das nicht tun werde. Und erst recht nicht mit dem komischen Kauz von Koch."

"Oh, das finde ich aber schade. Ich fürchte, ich muss wohl Yuko erzählen, dass du dich weigerst, deine Arbeit zu machen."

Als Break das Bad verlässt, findet er Fye auf der Fensterbank sitzend. Sein Gesicht, dass sich in der Scheibe spiegelt, wirkt abwesend und irgendwie verschlossen.

"Fye." Break legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Dieser Anruf, den du bekommen hast, scheint dich ja ziemlich zu beschäftigen. Willst du darüber reden?"

"Nein." Fye blickt weiter nach draußen. "Das war nur jemand, den ich von früher kenne. Und ich war einfach überrascht, jetzt wieder von ihm zu hören."

"Ach so. Hey, geh doch jetzt auch erst mal duschen. Es bringt doch nichts, wenn du nur hier sitzt und Trübsal bläst."

"Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht." Fye rutscht von der Fensterbank und geht ins Bad.

Nur wenige Minuten später kommt Nuriko ins Zimmer gestürzt. "Xerxes, geht es dir gut? Welche Strafe hast du bekommen? Sie ist doch nicht zu schlimm, oder?"

"Hey, hey, nun beruhige dich mal." Break hüpft auf die Fensterbank und schlägt die Beine übereinander. "Unser guter Rektor fand das ziemlich witzig, als Kurogane es ihm berichtete. Er hat mich nur ermahnt, dass wir so etwas nicht noch einmal anstellen."

"Da hast du aber ziemlich Glück gehabt, was?", grinst Oz, der in der offenen Tür steht. "Mit uns war er ja auch nachsichtig. Wir müssen nicht einmal die Spuren unserer Schlacht beseitigen."

"Ja, dafür können wir wohl wirklich dankbar sein. Ach, und wollt ihr euch nicht auch saubere Sachen anziehen? Ihr alle seht aus wie...Hatschi."

"Oh, Xerxes", seufzt Nuriko. "Du musst deine Haare vernünftig trocknen, sonst erkältest du dich noch." Er nimmt den Föhn aus dem Regal, steckt ihn in die Steckdose und klopft auffordernd auf den Stuhl neben sich.

Oz´s Grinsen wird noch breiter. "Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser."

"Aber, Oz, das kannst du mir doch nicht antun", fleht Break, mit gespielt verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck. "Du darfst mich nicht mit Nuriko allein lassen."

"Äh..." Oz weicht langsam zurück auf den Flur. "Tut mir leid. Aber ich will mich lieber nicht mit Nuriko anlegen." Rasch schließt er die Tür und lehnt sich dann mit dem Rücken dagegen. Das Lachen, dass er sich bisher verkneifen konnte, dringt jetzt aus ihm.

"Was ist so lustig, Oz?" Alice und Sakura kommen aus dem Mädchenflügel.

"Nuriko bemuttert Break mal wieder", antwortet er. "Ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht in seiner Haut stecken."

"Übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen? So schlimm ist er doch gar nicht..."Sakura verstummt, als durch die Tür Break´s Stimme zu hören ist. "Das reicht doch jetzt. Meine Haare sind schon trocken."

"Nein, sind sie nicht", antwortet Nuriko´s Stimme. "Sei vernünftig, Xerxes. Ich will doch nur dafür sorgen, dass du nicht krank wirst. Also sei ein lieber Junge und lass mich um dich kümmern."

Nachdem Kurogane den Speisesaal blitzblank geschrubbt hat, geht er in die Küche. "Hey, du Faulpelz, ich bin fertig. Das Putzzeug kannst du jetzt wegräumen, da du mir ja nicht geholfen hast."

Tachibana, der gerade die Nachspeise für das Abendessen vorbereitet, blickt auf. "Aber du bist doch der Hausmeister. Gehört das nicht zu deinen Aufgaben?"

"Für die Küche und den Speisesaal bist du zuständig, damit habe ich eigentlich nichts zu tun." Kurogane lässt die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Als er das Schulgebäude verlässt, kommt ihm Yuko entgegen. "Ah, hier bist du. Komm mit, du musst mich in die Stadt fahren."

Sie hängt sich bei ihm ein und zieht ihn mit sich zu den Garagen. Widerwillig öffnet Kurogane die Beifahrertür und lässt sie einsteigen. Dann geht er um den Wagen herum und setzt sich auf den Fahrersitz.

Während er in dem dichten Schneefall, der mittlerweile wieder eingesetzt hat, langsam über das Schulgelände fährt, taucht vor ihm plötzlich eine Gestalt auf. Sofort tritt er auf die Bremse und bringt den Wagen zum Stehen.

Noch bevor er seine Tür öffnen kann, ist Yuko bereits zu der Gestalt gelaufen. Bei der es sich um ein rothaariges Mädchen mit einem geflochtenen Zopf handelt. "Hallo, ich wollte Usagi-chan besuchen. Können sie mir sagen, wo ich sie finde?"


	29. Chapter 29

"Wer bist du?" Kurogane schaut sie durchdringend an. "Warum schleichst du hier herum?"

"Na, sei mal nicht so unfreundlich. Das ist doch nur ein Mädchen." Yuko beugt sich zu ihr herunter. "Wie ist dein Name? Und woher kennst du Usagi?"

"Ich bin Hikaru Shidou. Ich habe Usagi-chan vor einer Weile an einer Haltestelle kennengelernt und mich mit ihr angefreundet."

"Ach so, das war doch der Abend, wo ich die kleine Göre und den Schwachkopf abholen musste", erinnert sich Kurogane.

Yuko wirft ihrem Bruder einen entsprechenden Blick zu und wendet sich dann wieder an Hikaru. "Usagi ist leider zur Zeit nicht an unserer Schule. Sie ist während der Weihnachtsferien zu ihrer Familie und ihrem Freund gefahren. Aber Xerxes ist hier, wenn du ihn sehen willst."

"Xerxes..." Hikaru überlegt einen Moment, dann hellt sich ihr Gesicht auf. "Das ist der frech grinsende Typ, oder nicht? Ihn würde ich auch gern mal wiedersehen."

"Dann geh in das Gebäude dort vorn." Yuko zeigt auf das Wohnheim. "Wenn du die Treppe hinaufgehst, halte dich rechts. Sein Zimmer ist hinter der dritten Tür. Ich würde dich ja selbst zu ihm bringen, aber ich muss jetzt leider etwas wichtiges erledigen." Sie kehrt zum Wagen zurück und steigt wieder auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Kurogane startet zum zweiten Mal den Motor und fährt an Hikaru vorbei.

Hikaru öffnet die Tür zum Wohnheim und schaut sich neugierig um. "Das sieht ja hier richtig einladend aus. Ganz anders als an unserer Schule."

"He! Mach gefälligst die Tür wieder zu!", brüllt eine Stimme über ihr. Ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren kommt die Treppe heruntergerannt.

Hikaru spürt, wie etwas ihr Bein streift und senkt den Blick. Sie sieht gerade noch etwas kleines Schwarzes nach draußen verschwinden.

"Verdammt nochmal! Bist du taub oder was?!" Das Mädchen ist bei ihr angekommen und schaut sie mit wütendem Blick an. "Jetzt ist Fenrir nach draußen entwischt!"

"Tut mir leid." Hikaru lächelt entschuldigend. "Er war einfach zu schnell an mir vorbei."

"Du hättest einfach besser aufpassen müssen!", faucht das Mädchen. "Los, geh mir aus dem Weg!" Sie drängt sich grob an ihr vorbei durch die Tür.

"Nimm es Alice nicht übel, dass sie so unfreundlich war." Ein blonder Junge ist neben Hikaru getreten. "Dieses Verhalten ist typisch für sie. Übrigens, ich bin Oz Bezarius. Und du, wie ist dein Name?"

"Oh." Break kommt die Treppe herunter. "Was machst du denn hier, Hikaru?"

"Ich wollte euch einfach mal besuchen. Aido hat auch einige Male von Usagi gesprochen. Aber er weiß nicht, dass ich heute hierher gekommen bin."

"Du hättest ihn doch ruhig mitbringen können. Ich fand ihn sehr amüsant, an der Haltestelle."

"Ja, er kann manchmal ziemlich witzig sein. Aber sehr oft ist er auch eine große Nervensäge."

"Genau wie Break", sagt eine Stimme hinter Hikaru. "Der nervt auch unheimlich."

"Gilbert, sei doch nicht schon wieder so gemein." Break hat wieder einen Schmollmund gezogen. "Wann bin ich dir denn jemals auf die Nerven gegangen?"

"Ständig", bekommt er zur Antwort.

"Ihr beide scheint ja richtig gute Freunde zu sein."

"Wie bitte?" Gil schaut Hikaru verblüfft an. "Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

"Ja, wenn zwei sich ständig streiten, ist das ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sehr eng befreundet sind", erklärt Hikaru.

"Nun, auf eine gewisse Weise trifft das schon zu." Nuriko und Sakura kommen die Treppe hinunter. "Aber unser Gilbert würde das natürlich niemals zugeben."

"Gilbert?", wiederholt Hikaru. "Hey, ist dein Name vielleicht Nightray? Gilbert Nightray?"

"Woher weißt du, wie ich heiße?"

"Ich kenne deinen Bruder, Vincent. Er geht auf die gleiche Schule wie ich, die Barma-University. Und er spricht sehr oft von dir."

"Vincent ist...Schüler der Barma-University?" Ein erschrockener Ausdruck erscheint in Nuriko´s Augen. Er dreht sich zu Break um. "Xerxes..."

"Ach, jetzt mach doch nicht schon wieder so ein besorgtes Gesicht." Break kramt ein Bonbon aus seiner Tasche und wickelt das Papier ab. "Irgendwann musste er ja wieder auftauchen. Aber hier bei uns hat er sich ja noch nicht wieder blicken lassen."

"Bist du dir da sicher?" Leo kommt durch die Eingangstüren herein. "Denk mal an all die merkwürdigen Vorfälle. Woher willst du wissen, dass er nicht dahinter steckt?"

"Entschuldigt, aber wovon sprecht ihr denn?" Hikaru schaut verständnislos von einem zum anderen. "Was soll Vincent getan haben?"

"Nichts, was dich beunruhigen sollte." Break wirft sich das Bonbon in den Mund und kaut genüsslich darauf herum. "Übrigens, jetzt ist doch Zeit für den Nachmittagstee, oder nicht? Ich wette, Tachibana hat Kuchen für uns."

"Wohin genau soll ich dich eigentlich bringen?" Kurogane hält an einer roten Ampel.

"Zu dem kleinen Motel am Bahnhof", antwortet ihm Yuko. "Wenn wir dort sind, wirst du im Wagen auf mich warten. Ich werde nicht lange brauchen."

"Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust."

"Wenn ich was tue?" Yuko dreht den Kopf und schaut ihn fragend von der Seite an.

"Wenn du mich so behandelst", grummelt er. "Ich bin doch längst kein kleiner Junge mehr, den du nach belieben herumkommandieren kannst."

"Aber du bist doch mein kleiner Bruder." Yuko streckt die Hand aus und streicht ihm über seinen schwarzen Haarschopf. "Ich finde es einfach so amüsant, wie du dich immer darüber aufregst."

Kurogane´s Hände verkrampfen sich um das Lenkrad.

Wenige Minuten später hält der Wagen am Straßenrand, Yuko steigt aus und geht auf das schäbig aussehende Gebäude zu.

Im Inneren folgt sie der schmalen Treppe zum zweiten Stock und dem Flur bis zu Zimmer 8, wo sie anklopft.

Nach einem Moment hört sie, wie auf der anderen Seite der Tür die Sicherheitskette gelöst wird.

"Sind sie von Kaien Cross geschickt worden?", fragt der Mann durch den Türspalt. Sie nickt zustimmend und er lässt sie eintreten.


	30. Chapter 30

"Tachi-baaaana!" Break stößt die Tür zur Küche auf. "Ich will Kuchen!"

"Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht." Tachibana stellt ein Tablett mit

kleinen Obsttörtchen neben den Schokoladenkuchen auf einen Küchenwagen. "Das habe ich für dich und deine Freunde zubereitet. Aber verwüstet bitte nicht noch einmal den Speisesaal."

"Ach, nur keine Sorge." Break lächelt beruhigend. "Es wäre doch eine Verschwendung, diesen leckeren Kuchen nicht zu essen."

"Ja, natürlich. Du hast ja eine spezielle Vorliebe für Süßes." Tachibana gießt fertig gebrühten Tee und Kaffee in große Kannen und stellt sie auf den Wagen. Ebenso Teller, Tassen und Besteck.

Break hält ihm die Tür auf, damit er den Wagen hindurchschieben kann.

Oz, Gil, Nuriko und Hikaru haben sich bereits an einen Tisch gesetzt. Sakura wollte noch nach ihrem Bruder sehen und dann mit ihm nachkommen.

"Seht mal, was unser guter Koch für uns hat." Mit einem breiten Grinsen lässt Break sich auf den Stuhl neben Nuriko fallen. Noch während Tachibana den Tisch eindeckt, häuft er sich bereits Kuchenstücke auf seinen Teller.

"Du kanst es wohl gar nicht abwarten, was?", bemerkt Oz, ebenfalls grinsend. "Lass uns aber auch noch etwas übrig."

"Wieso?" Mit der Gabel im Mund, blickt Break zu ihm. "Ist doch noch genug da, ihr könnt euch also auch etwas nehmen."

"Was hättest du denn gern?", wendet sich Nuriko an Hikaru.

"Von beidem etwas. Und Tee bitte, ich mag keinen Kaffee."

"Sicher. Hier, bitte." Nuriko legt ein Stück Kuchen und ein Törtchen auf einen Teller und reicht ihn ihr. "Und magst du deinen Tee mit Zucker?"

"Ja, drei Löffel."

Gil, der gerade von seinem Kaffee trinken will, setzt die Tasse wieder ab. "WIEVIEL willst du da rein haben? Das ist doch viel zu süß."

"Nein, mir schmeckt es", erwidert Hikaru.

"Daran solltest du dir mal ein Beispiel nehmen, Gilbert", rät Break ihm. "Wenn du auch mal was süßes essen würdest, wärst du vielleicht nicht immer so ernst und schlecht gelaunt."

"So ein Quatsch, das hat doch damit gar nichts zu tun."

"Doch, ich glaube schon, dass es daran liegen könnte." Fye und Sakura sind in den Speisesaal gekommen und setzen sich mit an den Tisch. "Ich erinnere mich gut, dass Kuro-chan früher, als Kind, auch nichts süßes gemocht hat. Und er schaut ja auch immer so griesgrämig."

"Wer schaut griesgrämig?", fragt eine Stimme hinter ihm, die ihn zusammenzucken lässt. Fye dreht sich langsam auf seinem Stuhl um. "Ach, du bist es nur, Ed", seufzt er erleichtert.

"Was hättest du denn gemacht, wenn ich Kurogane gewesen wäre?" Ed stützt sich mit den Armen auf die Stuhllehne.

Fye hebt die Schultern. "Dann würde ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr so ruhig hier sitzen."

"Ich kann mir Kurogane-sensei gar nicht als Kind vorstellen", meint Oz. "Erzähl mal, wie war er denn so?"

"Ja, das würde mich auch unheimlich interessieren."

"Tja, du wirst das aber leider jetzt nicht hören können, Xerxes", bedauert Ed. "Du sollst zum Rektor kommen. Es geht um das alljährliche Neujahrsturnier. Ich glaube, er möchte dich dafür anmelden."

"Bloß nicht. Du kannst ihm sagen, dass ich keine Lust habe."

Ed schüttelt den Kopf. "Das kannst du ihm selbst sagen. Ich halte mich daraus."

"Na los, ich geh mit." Gil hat seinen Stuhl zurückgeschoben. "Ich will auch noch etwas mit dem Rektor besprechen."

"Glaubst du, dass Break sich überreden lässt, an dem Turnier teilzunehmen?", fragt Oz Nuriko, als die beiden den Speisesaal verlassen haben. "Ich würde ihn ja gern mal wieder in einem richtigen Kampf sehen. An dem Training bei Kurogane-sensei nimmt er ja nicht mehr teil."

"Warum nicht?" Fye beugt sich neugierig vor.

"Weil er einfach zu gut geworden ist", erklärt Nuriko. "Kurogane-sensei konnte ihm nichts mehr beibringen. Seit beinahe drei Jahren bekommt er Einzeltraining von unserem Rektor. Wenn die beiden zu einem Übungskampf gegeneinander antreten, das ist echt beeindruckend."

"Ja, wirklich", stimmt Ed zu. "Ich hoffe, Kaien kann ihn überzeugen. Dann gehört der Sieg wieder uns."

"Aber wir haben auch einen hervorragenden Kämpfer", wirft Hikaru ein. "Er hat letztes Jahr für uns gewonnen."

"Oh, wirklich?" Fye klatscht fröhlich in die Hände. "Na, das verspricht ja spannend zu werden."

"Rektor Cross." Break öffnet die Tür zu seinem Büro. "Sie wollen mich doch nicht wirklich für das Turnier anmelden?"

"Oh, aber natürlich, Xerxes. Du bist schließlich der beste Schwertkämpfer unter meinen Schülern."

"Aber sie wissen genau, dass ich nicht mehr an solchen Wettkämpfen teilnehmen will. Es gibt einfach keine richtigen Herausforderer mehr für mich."

"Das könnte sich dieses Mal ändern." Kaien verschränkt seine Hände unter seinem Kinn. "Die Barma-University soll einen wirklich hervorragenden Kämpfer ins Turnier schicken. Ich habe gehört, bisher konnte er noch jeden Gegner schlagen. Na, was meinst du? Weckt das nicht dein Interesse?"

"Wie heißt er denn?"

"Oh, einen Moment." Kaien wühlt in dem Berg Unterlagen und zieht dann einen leicht zerknitterten Zettel heraus."Ja, hier steht es. Sein Name ist Larsa Solidor."

"Zeigen sie mal." Break hüpft auf den Schreibtisch und nimmt das Blatt Papier an sich. "Aha, er ist seit 11/2 Jahren Schüler dort. Und er..."

"Warum haben sie mir eigentlich nicht gesagt, dass Vincent Schüler der Barma-University geworden ist?" Gil geht näher an den Schreibtisch. "Rektor Cross?"

"Gilbert...", beginnt Kaien, doch Gil bringt ihn mit einem kräftigen Schlag (Faust-meets-Schreibtischplatte) zum Schweigen. "Mit keinem einzigen Wort haben sie das mir gegenüber erwähnt! Obwohl sie doch genau gewusst haben, dass ich meinen Bruder wiederfinden wollte!"

"Ich habe es aus guten Gründen für mich behalten", erwidert Kaien mit ruhiger Stimme. "Glaub mir, Gilbert. Es dir nicht zu erzählen, hielt ich einfach für das Beste. Das Richtige."

"Das Richtige?!", wiederholt Gil mit lauter, eindeutig wütender Stimme. "Dass sie mich die ganze Zeit angelogen haben, hielten sie für das Beste?!"

"Ja, das stimmt." Kaien steht auf und geht zu der breiten Fensterfront. "Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, Gilbert. Dein Bruder ist hier, an meiner Schule, nicht mehr erwünscht. Was er Xerxes damals angetan hat, war unverzeihlich. Und wäre er danach nicht einfach weggelaufen, hätte ich gezielte Maßnahmen gegen ihn ergriffen."

"Aber...Sie...Das..." Gil schnappt nach Luft.

"Ich bin einverstanden, Rektor Cross." Break legt das Papier zur Seite und rutscht vom Schreibtisch. "Melden sie mich für das Turnier an, ich werde teilnehmen", sagt er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme, während er zur Tür geht.


	31. Chapter 31

"Xerxes...", beginnt Kaien, doch die Tür ist bereits hinter Break zu gefallen. Er gibt einen tiefen Seufzer von sich. "Ich wollte ihm doch noch vorschlagen, dass wir in einer Stunde einen Übungskampf bestreiten. Na, dann wirst du ihm das eben ausrichten, Gilbert."

"Aber...Warum denn ich?"

"Na los, sei ein braver Junge." Kaien schiebt ihn auf den Flur hinaus und schließt die Tür hinter ihm.

Verärgert geht Gil den Flur entlang. Als er zur Treppe kommt, sieht er dort Break stehen. "In einer Stunde, Kampf gegen den Rektor", teilt er ihm knapp mit und geht an ihm vorbei, setzt seinen Fuß auf die oberste Stufe.

"Wie lang willst du deinem Bruder eigentlich noch nachweinen? Er hat sich doch in den zwei Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal bei dir gemeldet."

Langsam dreht Gil sich wieder zu ihm um. "Was willst du damit sagen?"

"Dass es ihm völlig egal ist, ob du dir Sorgen um ihn machst", erwidert Break. "Warum kannst du das nicht endlich einsehen und..."

"Halt die Klappe!" Gil hat die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. "Du...du bist doch froh darüber, dass er von mir getrennt ist! Von Anfang an hast du ihn nicht leiden können und ständig mit ihm gestritten! Und nur wegen dir wurde er von unserer Schule verbannt! Weil du..." Unvorbereitet wird er von einem Schlag getroffen, der ihn in die Knie gehen lässt. "Was...soll das?"

"Meinst du das eigentlich ernst, was du jetzt gerade gesagt hast?" In Break´s gewöhnlich gelassener Stimme schwingt unterdrückte Wut mit. Er presst seine Hand gegen seine leere Augenhöhle. "Willst du etwa behaupten, es wäre meine Schuld, dass dein Bruder mir vor zwei Jahren mit der Schere mein Auge ausgestochen hat?"

"Was...hat er getan?"

Gil hebt überrascht den Kopf und blickt in die entsetzten Gesichter von Fye, Oz, Alice, Sakura und Hikaru.

"Break, ist das...wirklich wahr?" Oz geht einige Schritte vorwärts. "Warum habt ihr uns das denn nie erzählt?"

"Oz." Gil richtet sich langsam wieder auf. "Weißt du, wir..."

"Es gab einfach keinen Grund dazu", unterbricht Break ihn. "Und den gibt es auch jetzt nicht." Ehe ihn jemand daran hindern kann, schwingt er sich über das Geländer und lässt sich ins Erdgeschoss hinunterfallen.

"Hey, bleib hier." Ed folgt ihm auf dem gleichen Weg und holt ihn an den Eingangstüren ein. Er hält ihn an der Schulter fest, während die anderen eilig die Treppe wieder hinunterlaufen. "Lauf nicht schon wieder einfach weg."

"Warum denn nicht?" Break bleibt weiter mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen. "Es macht doch keinen Sinn, sie mit dieser alten Geschichte unnötig zu beunruhigen."

"Aber wir möchten es gern hören, Break." Fye und die anderen sind bei ihm angekommen. "Wir sind schließlich deine Freunde, oder nicht?"

"Also ehrlich. Manchmal könnt ihr echt lästig sein." Break seufzt resignierend. "Aber ihr werdet wohl keine Ruhe geben, was?"

"Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du darüber sprechen willst, Xerxes." Nuriko blickt die anderen nacheinander an. "Wenn er nicht will, werdet ihr das akzeptieren, in Ordnung?"

"Was denn?" Die neugierige Stimme lässt alle zur Seite schauen. Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass Ren nun ebenfalls zu ihnen gestoßen war.

"Äh..." Oz blickt ratlos auf seinen kleinen Bruder. "Also, naja..."

"Es geht darum, ob Xerxes beim Neujahrsturnier mitmacht", kommt Ed ihm zur Hilfe. "Er hat eigentlich keine Lust dazu, aber wir alle wollen ihn gern antreten sehen."

"Oh ja! Du machst mit, Xerx nii-san, ja?" Mit funkelnden Augen schaut Ren zu ihm auf.

"Schon gut, überredet." Break wuschelt dem kleinen Blondschopf die Haare.

"Willst du auch zusehen, wie ich gleich den Rektor schlage?"

"Ja, unbedingt!" Ren hängt sich an Break´s Arm und zieht. "Komm, lass uns gehen."

"Danke, Ed", flüstert Oz ihm zu, während sie den beiden in kurzem Abstand folgen.

"Kein Thema. Ren ist noch klein, er sollte das wirklich nicht mitbekommen."

"Hoffentlich vergisst der Clown aber nicht, dass er praktisch versprochen hat, es uns zu erzählen", knurrt Alice. "Sonst muss ich ihn eben wieder daran erinnern."

"Ach, das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht erwartet", bemerkt Nuriko. "Er ist dir also auch nicht völlig gleichgültig."

"Natürlich ist er das", entgegnet Alice. "Nur weil ich neugierig auf seine Geschichte bin, heißt doch nicht, dass ich ihn auf einmal leiden könnte."

"Na ja, wenn du das sagst, wird es wohl so sein."


	32. Chapter 32

Kaien erwartet sie in der Trainingshalle, er trägt einen dunklen Trainingsanzug. "Na, bist du bereit, Xerxes?"

"Sicher", erwidert Break. "Ich hoffe, sie sind darauf vorbereitet, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten werde."

"Ich wäre auch enttäuscht, wenn du jetzt nicht dein Bestes geben würdest. Dann zieh dich mal um und lass uns beginnen."

Während Break in der Umkleide verschwindet, gehen die anderen eine schmale Treppe zu einem Balkon hinauf. Von dort haben sie einen guten Blick, ohne im Weg zu stehen.

Einige Minuten später kommt Break wieder in die Halle, in einem grauen Trainingsanzug.

"Hier." Kaien wirft Break eins der Schwerter zu, die er in der Hand hält. Er selbst zieht seine Klinge aus der Scheide.

"Das sind ja echte Waffen", wundert sich Fye.

"Unser Rektor lässt Xerxes mit einem richtigen Schwert kämpfen, wenn er mit ihm trainiert", erklärt Nuriko. "Uns anderen ist das aber nicht erlaubt."

"Es wäre ja auch zu gefährlich, dir ein echtes Schwert in die Hand zu geben." Ed gibt ihm einen leichten Stups. "Dir fällt es ja schon schwer, mit einem Holzschwert zurechtzukommen."

"Ja, das stimmt leider", seufzt Nuriko. "Ich bin einfach miserabel im Umgang mit Waffen."

"Wollt ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur so blöd quatschen?", fragt Alice genervt. Sie hängt halb über der Brüstung und verfolgt jede Bewegung unter ihnen. "Ihr verpasst diesen spannenden Kampf ja völlig."

"Ihr solltet wirklich auch zusehen. Das ist einfach Wahnsinn, wie gut die beiden sind." Auch Hikaru beobachtet aufmerksam den Kampf.

Break pariert gerade einen Angriff von Kaien und führt einen Gegenschlag aus. Mit einem Sprung zur Seite weicht der Rektor aus, und Break setzt ihm sofort nach, mit einem weiteren Schwerthieb. Wieder weicht Kaien aus und greift nun selbst wieder an.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du nichts von deinem Können verloren", bemerkt er, als seine Klinge und die von Break aufeinandertreffen. "Aber wenn es für dich zu anstrengend wird, sagst du es mir. Schließlich ist deine Gesundheit ja..."

"Oh? Hoffen sie vielleicht, dass ich aufgebe?" Break verstärkt den Druck auf seine Waffe und drängt den Rektor zurück.

Der Kampf geht weiter.

"Ich kann unmöglich sagen, wer gewinnen wird", stellt Hikaru nach einer Weile fest. "Von meiner Sicht aus scheinen sie sich ebenbürtig zu sein. Obwohl Break genauso alt ist wie wir, kämpft er so herausragend. Ich könnte nicht mit ihm mithalten, obwohl ich auch schon seit früher Kindheit Kendo trainiere."

"Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich nicht viel von Schwertkampf verstehe. Aber auch für mich sieht das wirklich beeindruckend aus."

"Für mich auch", stimmt Sakura Fye zu.

"Haltet doch jetzt endlich mal eure Klappen!"

Break duckt sich unter einem Hieb weg, und dreht seine Klinge, um dem Rektor die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. Kaien täuscht an, nach rechts auszuweichen, wendet sich aber nach links und findet eine Lücke in Break´s Verteidigung.

Bei dem Versuch, auszuweichen, prallt Break mit der Schulter gegen die Wand und federt zurück. Direkt in die Schwertschneide hinein.

"Oh nein, Xerxes!" Klappernd landet das Schwert auf dem Boden. "Das tut mir jetzt wirklich leid."

"Das ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer. Kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen."

"Bist du sicher?" Ed und die anderen sind von dem Balkon heruntergelaufen gekommen. "Das sagst du doch jetzt nicht wieder nur so, oder?"

"Nein, es ist wirklich nicht schlimm." Break wedelt abwehrend mit seiner Hand. "Er hat mich nur gestreift."

"Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich´s mir ansehe, oder?" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, reißt Gil sein Hemd auf. Ein langgezogener Schnitt zieht sich über seine Brust. Blut läuft über die weiße Haut hinunter.

"Und das nennst du harmlos?" Gil blickt ihn wieder wütend an. "Das ist alles andere als ein kleiner Kratzer."

"Es ist keine allzu tiefe Wunde." Break zieht den Stoff zusammen, hält ihn mit der Hand geschlossen. "Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist."

"Trotzdem denke ich, Yuko Obaa-san sollte sich das ansehen", rät Fye.

"Ja, das wäre wohl besser", stimmt Kaien zu. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie schon wieder hier ist. Ich habe sie heute Nachmittag gebeten, etwas für mich zu erledigen."

"Dann legen sie mir eben einen Verband an, Rektor", schlägt Break vor. "Damit Gilbert keinen Grund hat, mich wieder anzumeckern." Er schiebt sich an den anderen vorbei, geht auf die Tür zu. Auf halbem Weg dorthin wird er von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt und sinkt auf die Knie. Ein Schwall Blut quillt aus seinem Mund und bildet eine kleine Lache auf dem Holzboden.

"Oh du meine Güte. Ich habe befürchtet, dass so etwas wieder passieren könnte."

"Wieder passieren könnte?", wiederholt Gil die Worte des Rektor´s. "Was soll das heißen, Rektor Cross?"

"Das kannst du ihn doch später noch fragen, Gilbert." Ed hockt sich neben Break und legt sich seinen Arm um die Schultern. "Xerxes muss jetzt auf die Krankenstation."

Gil hilft ihm, Break auf seinen Rücken zu heben. Gemeinsam verlassen die beiden die Trainingshalle.

Im Krankenzimmer versorgt Kaien die Wunde und legt einen Verband an. Als er danach auf den Flur hinaustritt, erwartet ihn dort die ganze Gruppe. Auch Hikaru steht noch dabei.

"Rektor Cross." Nuriko geht einen Schritt vor. "Was ist da gerade mit Xerxes passiert? Er ist doch nicht einfach so zusammengebrochen, nicht wahr? Sagen sie uns, was ihm fehlt."

"Ja, es ist wohl an der Zeit." Kaien nimmt seine Brille ab. "Ich kann es euch jetzt nicht länger verheimlichen. Xerxes leidet an einer seltenen Krankheit. Und es gibt leider noch keine Medizin, die ihm helfen könnte."


	33. Chapter 33

Nuriko steht an einem Fenster in der Krankenstation. Zwei Tage sind vergangen, seit Break´s Zusammenbruch.

"Hey." Leo und Fye haben die Krankenstation betreten. "Willst du nicht mit uns nach draußen kommen? Heute ist wirklich herrliches Wetter. Und Break würde auch nicht wollen, dass du nur hier drin Trübsal bläst."

"Warum hat er uns nie etwas von seiner Krankheit erzählt, Leo? Wir sind doch seine Freunde."

"Das ist eben typisch für ihn", antwortet Leo. "Er will uns einfach keine Sorgen machen."

"Ja, das glaube ich auch", stimmt Fye ihm zu. "So wie ich ihn mittlerweile kenne, hat er es genau deshalb für sich behalten. Ich kann das gut verstehen."

"Aber ich nicht!" Nuriko schlägt mit der Faust gegen die Fensterscheibe. "Ich mache mir nur noch größere Sorgen um ihn, wenn er uns so etwas einfach verschweigt. Er sollte doch wirklich inzwischen wissen, dass er uns vertrauen kann."

"Tut mir leid", sagt eine kleinlaute Stimme.

"Ja, das hoffe ich. Und...Was?"

Alle drei machen überraschte Gesichter.

"Break, hast du dich gerade etwa entschuldigt?", fragt Fye verblüfft. "Dir scheint es ja wirklich nicht gut zu gehen. Hast du vielleicht Fieber?"

"Jaja, mach dich nur über mich lustig." Break zieht sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

"Jetzt tu bloß nicht so, als wärst du beleidigt."

"Bin ich aber."

"Von wegen. Du hast versprochen, uns etwas zu erzählen."

"Alice?" Nuriko dreht sich zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen um, dass hereingestürmt kommt. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Was schon? Ich wollte sehen, ob der blöde Clown endlich wieder aufgewacht ist." Alice geht zielstrebig auf Break´s Bett zu, packt die Decke und versucht sie ihm wegzuziehen. "Los, komm gefälligst da raus."

"Nein, ich will nicht."

"Ich fürchte, du hast keine Wahl." Nun sind auch Oz und Sakura hereingekommen. "Du weißt doch, sie wird keine Ruhe geben. Und ich auch nicht."

Langsam wird die Decke zur Seite geschoben und der weiße Haarschopf taucht auf. "Ihr könnt wirklich sehr lästig sein."

_Rückblick:_

_Vor zwei Jahren haben die Schüler einen Ausflug gemacht, in ein Skigebiet. Während Break mit seinem Schlitten den Abhang hinaufstapft, wird er von Vincent aufgehalten._

_"Kannst du mal bitte mitkommen?", bittet ihn der Blonde. "Usagi fühlt sich nicht wohl, sie ist da vorn." Er zeigt in den Wald hinein._

_Break folgt ihm zu dem Mädchen, dass mit geschlossenen Augen im Schnee liegt. Er lässt sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken und berührt sie an der Schulter. Sie reagiert aber nicht._

_"Gib dir keine Mühe, sie wird nicht aufwachen. Ich habe sie betäubt." Vincent´s Worte lassen Break den Kopf heben. Er sieht noch, wie der Blonde einen Stein auf ihn herabsausen lässt, kann aber nicht mehr ausweichen._

_Als er wieder zu sich kommt, dämmert es bereits. In seinem Kopf pocht ein dumpfer Schmerz und er versucht, eine Hand an seine Stirn zu heben._

_Aber es gelingt ihm nicht, sie zu bewegen._

_"Na, bist du wieder aufgewacht?"_

_Vincent lässt sich neben ihm in die Hocke sinken. Seine blonden Haare hängen offen auf seine Schultern. Das Haarband, mit dem er sie zusammengebunden hatte, fesselt Break´s Handgelenke auf dem Rücken._

_"Bevor du jetzt fragst, Usagi geht es gut. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihr etwas zu tun. Ich brauchte sie nur, um dich hierher zu locken, wo wir ungestört sind. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, werde ich sie zu den anderen zurückbringen."_

_"Und was bezweckst du damit? Warum hast du mich hierher geschleift, was willst du von mir?"_

_"Was ich will?" Vincent stößt ein kurzes Lachen aus. "Ich will, dass du verschwindest. Dass du nicht länger mit mir und Gil in einem Zimmer wohnst. Und dass du aufhörst, dich zwischen mich und meinen Bruder zu drängen. Du hast ihn dazu gebracht, mit anderen als mir Zeit zu verbringen."_

_"Darum geht es dir also? Du bist eifersüchtig, weil Gilbert Freunde gefunden hat. Und du willst mich dafür verantwortlich machen. Du bist ja völlig verrückt."_

_"Nenn mich nicht verrückt!" Vincent springt auf und verpasst Break einen kräftigen Tritt in die Rippen. "Wenn du erst weg bist, steht Gil auch nicht länger unter deinem schlechten Einfluss. Dann kann ich ihn wieder dazu bringen, nur noch mit mir zusammen zu sein."_

_"Du musst wirklich verrückt sein, wenn du das glaubst", bringt Break keuchend heraus._

_"Halt gefälligst die Klappe!" Mit jedem Wort holt Vincent zu einem weiteren Tritt aus._

_"Du ...feiger Bastard! Du kannst dich wohl nur an jemandem vergreifen, der dir wehrlos ausgeliefert ist."_

_"Ja, da hast du schon irgendwie recht. Ich weiß, dass du mir kampftechnisch überlegen bist. Deshalb kann ich dich nur auf diese Weise fertigmachen."_

_Vincent kniet sich erneut neben Break und dreht ihn auf den Rücken. "Weißt du, wie sehr mir deine frechen Sprüche und dein ständig dämliches Grinsen die letzten fünf Jahre auf die Nerven gegangen sind? Ich bin froh, dass ich das ab heute nie wieder ertragen muss."_

_"Bist du jetzt bald fertig, mir eine Predigt zu halten?"_

_"Nur nicht so ungeduldig." Vincent zieht eine große Schere aus der Tasche und streicht mit den Fingern über das Metall. "Es wäre doch langweilig, wenn wir uns nicht noch ein bisschen amüsieren würden, meinst du nicht?"_

_Break schaut ihn schweigend, mit ausdruckslosem Blick an. Schließlich seufzt Vincent, hebt die Hand mit der Schere und bohrt die Spitze tief in Break´s linkes Auge._

_"Das war doch Xerxes." Nuriko schaut auf, als er einen lauten, durchdringenden Schrei hört. Er und Leo haben Usagi gefunden. "Ihm muss etwas passiert sein, sonst hätte er nicht so geschrien."_

_"Na los, geh schon nachsehen", fordert Leo ihn auf. "Ich kümmere mich um Usagi."_

_"Danke, Leo." Nuriko läuft sofort los._

_Nur wenige Minuten später schaut er mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf die furchtbare Szene vor sich._

_Break´s linke Gesichtshälfte ist blutüberströmt und er rührt sich nicht. Vincent kniet neben ihm und schwengt beinahe fröhlich eine Schere, die ebenfalls blutbeschmiert ist._

_"Was...hast du... Xerxes angetan?"_

_"Oh. Nuriko." Vincent blickt ihn lächelnd an. "Du störst jetzt leider, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihm." Langsam senkt er die Schere auf das rechte, unversehrte Auge._

_"Hör auf, du elender Mistkerl!" Nuriko stürzt sich auf ihn und schlägt mit seinen Fäusten auf ihn ein. Bis er von ihm heruntergezogen und festgehalten wird. "Beruhige dich."_

_"Lass mich los, Gilbert!" Nuriko wehrt sich gegen seinen Griff. "Er hat Xerxes...er hat..." Seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen._

_"Ja, und er wird sich dafür verantworten müssen, wenn wir zurück in der Schule sind." Ed und Naoji treten an Gil vorbei auf ihn zu._

_"Ach, tatsächlich?" Vincent ist aufgestanden, sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. "Tut mir ja leid, aber daraus wird wohl nichts." Ehe ihn jemand aufhalten kann, dreht er sich um und verschwindet zwischen den Bäumen._


	34. Chapter 34

_"Nein! Bleib hier!" Gil folgt seinem Bruder sofort._

_"Verdammt!" Ed läuft ebenfalls los. "Warte, Gilbert!"_

_Naoji schaut ihnen nach und dreht sich dann zu Break um. Nuriko hat sich neben ihn gekniet und den Kopf des Weißhaarigen auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Mit seinem Taschentuch, dass er im Schnee befeuchtet, versucht er, ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu waschen._

_"Nuriko, komm, steh auf. Wir werden Break zum Wagen runterbringen und dann fahre ich ihn ins Krankenhaus."_

_"J-ja, ok."_

_Als sie gerade losgehen wollen, taucht Leo auf. Er hat Usagi auf den Schlitten gelegt und zieht sie hinter sich her. "He, Nuriko. Hast du herausgefunden, was... Oh Shut, was ist denn mit Break passiert? Wer hat das getan?"_

_"Das war Vincent."_

_"Vincent! Und wo ist er jetzt?"_

_"Er ist weg." Ed und Gil kommen zurück. "Es ist ja schon ziemlich dunkel und zwischen den Bäumen haben wir ihn verloren."_

_"Gut, dass ihr wieder da seid. Wir wollten Break jetzt ins Krankenhaus bringen."_

_"Ja, tun wir das", stimmt Ed Naoji zu. "Und Vincent werden wir schon noch erwischen. Er muss ja schließlich auch in die Schule zurückkehren."_

_Rückblick Ende_

"Aber Vincent ist nicht wieder gekommen." Nuriko sitzt auf dem Boden unter dem Fenster. "Xerxes musste noch zwei Wochen in der Klinik verbringen. Als er dann endlich wieder an unsere Schule kam, musste er erst lernen, mit nur einem Auge zurechtzukommen. Das war eine schwierige Zeit, für uns alle."

"Das ist ja wirklich eine furchtbare Geschichte. Wie konnte Vincent nur so etwas schreckliches tun?"

"Tja, er hat wohl irgendwann völlig den Verstand verloren", meint Leo. "Anders lässt sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären."

"Break, es tut mir leid." Oz macht ein betrübtes Gesicht. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was..." Er wird von einem Kissen unterbrochen, dass ihm an den Kopf geworfen wird.

"Jetzt hört mir alle mal zu. Diese Sache ist Vergangenheit, ok? Sie lässt sich nicht mehr ungeschehen machen." Break legt seine Hand auf seine leere Augenhöhle. "Ich werde mein Auge nie wieder zurückbekommen. Damit habe ich mich abgefunden."

"Du lügst. Es ist dir anzusehen, dass es dir auch jetzt immer noch etwas ausmacht."

Alle Blicke richten sich auf die Tür. "Sharon."

"Ja, ich bin wieder da. Wegen der beunruhigenden Ereignisse, die hier geschehen sind, hat meine Mutter unseren Urlaub vorzeitig beendet. Und kaum kommen wir hier an, erfahren wir auch noch, dass du zwei Tage bewusstlos warst, Break."

"Ja, äh...Das war ein kleines Mißgeschick bei einem Trainingskampf mit dem Rektor", murmelt Break verlegen.

"Nein, das war nicht der Grund für deinen Zusammenbruch." Gil schiebt sich an Sharon vorbei und steuert direkt auf Break zu. Sein Gesicht hat einen grimmigen Ausdruck angenommen.

"Halt." Nuriko springt hastig auf und stellt sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen Gil in den Weg. "Lass Xerxes in Ruhe. Er ist krank und hat eine schlimme Verletzung."

"Ich will nur etwas von ihm wissen." Gil richtet seinen wütenden Blick auf Break. "Wie lange weißt du verdammter, schwachköpfiger Idiot schon von deiner Krankheit? Und warum - WARUM - hast du uns nie etwas davon erzählt?! NICHT EIN EINZIGES WORT?!"

"Au." Break legt beide Hände auf seine Ohren. "Schrei doch nicht so, Gilbert. Ich bin ja nicht taub."

"Lass jetzt endlich mal deine dummen Witze!" Gil ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. "Nimm wenigstens dieses eine Mal etwas ernst! Weil das nämlich wirklich eine ernste Sache ist!"

"Das weiß ich, besser als jeder andere hier." In Break´s Stimme schwingt ein bitterer Klang mit. Er hat den Kopf gesenkt und sein Auge in den Schatten fallen lassen. "Du kannst mir glauben, Gilbert, das ist für mich auch überhaupt nicht lustig. Ich muss schließlich damit leben."

"Break..." Gil macht einen Schritt vorwärts, als Fye ihn am Arm festhält und den Kopf schüttelt. "Ich glaube, wir lassen die beiden jetzt besser allein." Er deutet auf Nuriko, der sich neben seinen Freund auf das Bett gesetzt hat und behutsam seine verkrampften Finger aus der Decke löst.

"Kommt, ihr beiden, raus hier." Sharon scheucht sie wie die anderen auf den Flur. "So. Keiner von euch wird jetzt noch mal einen Fuß da reinsetzen, verstanden? Wenn ich erfahre, dass sich jemand nicht an meine Anweisung gehalten hat..." Sie setzt ihr gefürchtetes Lächeln auf.

"In Ordnung, Sharon", bekommt sie eine vielstimmige Antwort.

"Gil?" Fye schließt ihre Zimmertür hinter sich. "Es tut mir leid. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du nicht wolltest, dass diese Sache wieder aufgewühlt wird. Ich hätte auf dich hören und nicht weiter nachfragen dürfen."

"Vergiss es einfach." Gil hat sich auf die Fensterbank gesetzt und nimmt eine Zigarette aus seiner Schachtel. "Es war ja vielleicht sogar ganz gut, dass wir jetzt mal darüber gesprochen haben. Nachdem wir es zwei Jahre lang vermieden haben, auch nur an das Geschehene zu denken."

"Aber manchmal ist es auch besser, wenn man solche schrecklichen Erinnerungen einfach vergisst. Nicht jeder kann sich mit so etwas auseinandersetzen."

Gil wirft dem Blonden einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu und setzt zu einer Frage an. Dann zuckt er aber nur mit den Schultern und nimmt noch einen Zug von seiner Zigarette.


	35. Chapter 35

"Xerxes? Ist es wirklich in Ordnung für dich, dass jetzt alle darüber Bescheid wissen?"

"Es war wohl einfach an der Zeit, dass sie es erfahren." Break kaut nachdenklich an einem Lolli. "Vincent ist wieder aufgetaucht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er hinter all den merkwürdigen Vorfällen steckt, die in den vergangenen Wochen geschehen sind."

"Genau das vermuten wir auch." Kaien kommt mit Yuki und den beiden Detectives Luca Crosszeria und Vincent Valentine herein.

"Oh, was machen sie denn hier?"

"Wir haben bereits von dem neuesten Vorfall mit dem Geschenk erfahren, dass du bekommen hast", erklärt Luca. "Wir sind auch schon einmal hier gewesen und haben es mit auf unsere Dienststelle genommen, für Untersuchungen."

"Und haben sie irgendetwas gefunden?"

"Leider nicht", beantwortet Vincent Break´s Frage. "Es gibt keine Spur, die auf Vincent Nightray hindeutet. Und ohne Beweise können wir auch nichts gegen ihn unternehmen."

"Genau wie vor zwei Jahren, da sind sie auch untätig geblieben! Obwohl er Xerxes so etwas schreckliches angetan hat, ist er jetzt immer noch auf freiem Fuß! Was sind sie eigentlich für Polizisten, wenn sie nicht einmal..."

"Nuriko", unterbricht Kaien seinen Ausbruch. "Du kannst die Detectives nicht dafür verantwortlich machen."

"Nein, er hat Recht", wiederspricht Luca. "Uns sínd leider die Hände gebunden, wir dürfen das Gelände der Barma-University nicht betreten. Eine Anordnung von höchster Stelle verbietet uns das, genau wie mit Vincent Nightray zu sprechen. Er muss von jemandem mit großem Einfluss geschützt werden."

"Aber...das ist doch einfach nicht fair!"

"Tut mir wirklich leid", entschuldigt sich Yuki. "Ich wünschte, wir hätten bessere Nachrichten für euch."

"Ich begreife das einfach nicht." Oz ist mit Alice, Sakura und Sharon in sein Zimmer gegangen. "Nach diesem Ausflug damals war Break einige Zeit im Krankenhaus. Und nach seiner Rückkehr lief er noch wochenlang mit einem Verband über dem linken Auge herum. Es hätte uns doch klar sein müssen, dass da etwas nicht stimmt. Er ist einfach nicht jemand, der einen Unfall baut und sich dabei verletzt."

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Oz." Sharon setzt sich zu ihm auf sein Bett. "Keinem von uns wäre doch jemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass Vincent zu so etwas fähig sein könnte."

"Wie kann ein Mensch einem anderen denn überhaupt so etwas antun?" Sakura sitzt mit angezogenen Knien auf dem momentan unbenutzten Bett von Loki. "Gut, dass Ren das nicht mitbekommen hat. Für ihn wäre das zuviel gewesen."

"Ja, zum Glück hat Ed ihn auch heute wieder mitgenommen, um die Pferde zu versorgen. Er war ziemlich niedergeschlagen, als Break bei dem Schwertkampf verletzt wurde. So kommt er wenigstens auf andere Gedanken."

"Können wir nicht auch irgendwas machen?" Alice ist aufgesprungen und wandert unruhig im Zimmer herum. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr, nur hier herumzusitzen. Komm, Oz, dir fällt doch bestimmt was ein!"

Genau in diesem Augenblick piept Sharon´s Handy. Sie klappt es auf und schaut nach. "Eine SMS von Rei. Sie und Seiya werden am 30. Dezember wieder herkommen, um unsere Sylvesterparty hier nicht zu verpassen."

"Eine Sylvesterparty?"

"Ja. Und um Mitternacht gibt es immer ein großes Feuerwerk."

"Hey, wisst ihr noch, was vor drei Jahren dabei passiert ist? Wie Ed versehentlich eine Rakete in den alten Schuppen geschossen hat und er in Flammen aufging? Da musste mitten in der Nacht noch die Feuerwehr kommen, um den Brand zu löschen", erinnert sich Oz.

"Hat der Rektor eigentlich für dieses Jahr schon dafür eingekauft?"

"Alice!" Oz grinst sie begeistert an. "Das ist doch die Idee! Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir fragen, ob wir die Sachen besorgen dürfen? Los, lasst uns gleich zu ihm gehen!"

"Mir ist langweilig." Break rollt sich auf dem Bett herum. "Und ich habe auch keine Süßigkeiten mehr hier", schmollt er.

"Du bleibst liegen, bis Yuko dir erlaubt, die Krankenstation zu verlassen", bestimmt Nuriko. "Aber was deine Bonbons angeht, kann ich dir welche holen. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

So schnell er kann, eilt Nuriko hinüber zu Break´s Zimmer und findet seine Bonbondose auch nach kurzer Suche. Aber als er ins Krankenzimmer zurückkehrt, erlebt er eine unangenehme Überraschung. Das Bett ist verlassen, sein Schlafanzug hängt über dem Bettpfosten und die Decke liegt zusammengeschoben auf dem Boden.

"Xerxes?"

"Das war wirklich eine gute Idee von euch, auch an mich zu denken." Break lehnt sich entspannt in den Autositz zurück. "Nur im Bett zu liegen, hätte ich nicht mehr länger ausgehalten."

"Und ich wette, Nuriko´s Fürsorge ist dir auch langsam zu viel geworden, oder?" Ed schaut ihn im Rückspiegel an.

"Ja", seufzt Break. "Nur, mir graut jetzt schon davor, wenn wir nachher zurückkommen."

"Du wirst wohl einiges über dir ergehen lassen müssen", grinst Oz. "Ich möchte dann wirklich nicht mit dir tauschen."

"Ach, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden", lächelt Sharon. "Schließlich bin ich ja jetzt wieder da."

"Oh je, dann kann es ja nur noch schlimmer werden. Wenn du und Nuriko erst richtig loslegt..."


	36. Chapter 36

"Wir sind da." Ed hält auf dem Parkplatz des Einkaufscenters und stellt den Motor ab. "Dann lasst uns mal reingehen und die Lieferung des Rektors abholen."

Alle fünf steigen aus und treten durch die elektronischen Eingangstüren. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fahren sie in den zweiten Stock und betreten das große Geschäft für Feuerwerk-Bedarf. Während Ed gleich zur Kasse steuert, um nach der Bestellung zu fragen, schauen sich die anderen um.

"Oz?" Alice steht staunend vor einem Regal, in dem richtig große Raketen liegen. "Können wir davon welche mitnehmen? So eine will ich mal anzünden."

"Äh, ich glaube nicht, dass das geht", murmelt Oz ausweichend. "Wir haben doch gar nicht so viel Platz im Auto."

"Hey, entschuldigt." Ed kommt wieder zu ihnen. "Die Lieferung für den Rektor ist größer, als ich gedacht habe. Ich muss zur Schule fahren und den großen Wagen holen, um sie zu transportieren. Wollt ihr schon mit zurückfahren oder bleibt ihr noch hier?"

"Wir bleiben noch."

"Na gut. Sharon, ich schicke dir eine Sms auf dein Handy, wenn ich fertig bin."

"Ok, bis später."

"So, lasst uns doch mal wieder ins Cafe Sablier gehen", schlägt Break vor, nachdem Ed weg ist. "Ich habe jetzt richtig Appetit auf einen großen Eisbecher."

"Das war ja klar. Aber ich finde, es ist ein vernünftiger Vorschlag", stimmt Oz zu. "Oder habt ihr eine bessere Idee?"

"Nein." Sharon und Alice schütteln beide die Köpfe.

Im Cafe finden sie gleich einen freien Tisch und setzen sich. Break bestellt einen Extragroßen-Mokkabecher, Sharon ein Stück Torte und einen Eiskaffee, Oz und Alice Torte und eine Eisschokolade.

"He, wenn Ed mit dem Van kommt, können wir doch noch eine von diesen großen Raketen mitnehmen", meint Alice, während sie sich eine Gabel Torte in den Mund schiebt.

"Nur eine?" Break hebt seine Augenbraue. "Nein, lasst uns mehrere davon mitnehmen, sonst lohnt es sich ja gar nicht."

Bei seinen Worten verschluckt Oz sich, bekommt einen Hustenanfall und presst die Hand auf den Mund.

"Oh, Oz, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt Break ihn ganz unschuldig.

"M-mehrere?", bringt Oz keuchend heraus. "D-das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen."

"Warum nicht?" Break schiebt sich einen weiteren Löffel Eis zwischen die Lippen.

"Ja, das verstehe ich auch nicht", meint Alice. "Du hast doch vorhin gesagt, wir könnten keine mitnehmen, weil wir nicht genug Platz haben. Aber den haben wir doch jetzt."

"Naja, schon, aber..." Oz schaut hilfesuchend zu Sharon.

"Es ist doch ganz einfach", erklärt sie. "Euch wird man sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht verkaufen, weil es einfach verboten ist. Solche großen Raketen dürfen nur von Leuten gezündet werden, die sich damit auskennen und eine spezielle Erlaubnis dafür haben."

"Und warum hast du mir das nicht sofort gesagt, Oz?", beschwert sich Alice bei ihm.

Während Oz überlegt, was er ihr antworten kann, hallt ein lauter Ruf durch das Cafe.

"Break!"

"Oh, Hikaru." Break lächelt das rothaarige Mädchen an, dass an ihren Tisch gestürzt kommt. "Hallo."

"Wie geht es dir?", sprudelt sie heraus. "Was macht deine Verletzung von dem Schwertkampf?"

"Nicht schon wieder", seufzt er. "Will denn wirklich jeder wissen, ob es mir gut geht?"

"Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht danach fragen." Aido ist mit drei anderen Jungen an den Tisch gekommen. "Mich interessiert eher, wo Usagi-chan ist? Ich würde sie gern mal wiedersehen."

"Tjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, da wirst du wohl kein Glück haben." Break schleckt genüsslich das letzte Eis aus seinem Becher. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, dir das sagen zu müssen..."

"Sie hat einen Freund", unterbricht Sharon ihn. "Und sie verbringt die Ferien mit ihm zusammen."

"Wie gemein." Break fängt an zu schmollen. "Ich wollte das doch erzählen."

"Ich glaube, du wolltest Aido einfach ein bisschen ärgern", mischt der Junge mit silbernen Haaren und grünen Augen sich ein. "Hikaru hat uns schon erzählt, dass du gern Späße mit anderen treibst."

"Ach, tatsächlich? Und wer seid ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Ich bin Chaos", antwortet ihm der Silberhaaarige. "Das ist Roxas", er zeigt auf den Blonden mit blauen Augen neben sich. "Und..."

"Ich bin Larsa Solidor." Der dritte Junge, mit braunen Haaren und Augen, geht auf Break zu und streckt die Hand aus. "Wie ich gehört habe, bist du ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer, Xerxes Break. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme die Gelegenheit, beim Neujahrsturnier gegen dich anzutreten."

"Hoffentlich bist du dann auch auf eine Niederlage vorbereitet", erwidert Break grinsend. "Ich habe nämlich nicht die Absicht, zu verlieren."

"Wow." Oz macht ein erstauntes Gesicht. "Break hat gerade die Herausforderung von deinem Freund angenommen."

"Ja." Hikaru klatscht begeistert in die Hände. "Jetzt bin ich erst richtig gespannt auf den Kampf."


	37. Chapter 37

"Xerxes! Bist du hier?"

Nuriko reißt die Tür zum Speisesaal auf, aber er ist vollkommen leer. "Wo kann er denn nur sein? In seinem Zimmer habe ich ihn auch nicht gefunden."

"Nuriko?" Fye kommt durch die Eingangstüren herein. Er hatte draußen eine Zeichnung von Sakura gemacht, wie sie mit Fenrir spielt. "Du warst doch mit Break die ganze Zeit im Krankenzimmer. Warum suchst du ihn?"

"Er ist verschwunden." Nuriko geht zur Treppe und setzt sich auf unterste Stufe. "Ich habe ihm vorhin seine Bonbons geholt und als ich wieder zurückkam, war er nicht mehr da. Ich habe auch schon den Rektor gefragt, ob er weiß, wo er ist."

"Vielleicht hat er ja Oz, Alice und Sharon begleitet."

"Was? Wohin?"

"Die drei sind mit Ed in die Stadt gefahren, um das Feuerwerk für unsere Sylvesterparty zu holen", erklärt Fye. "Sie hatten mich auch gefragt, aber ich wollte nicht."

"Also hat Xerxes mich weggeschickt, damit er sich heimlich wegschleichen konnte." Ein unheilvolles Funkeln tritt in Nuriko´s Augen.

_"Oh je, ich hätte ihm wohl besser nichts erzählt. Jetzt habe ich Break in eine richtig unangenehme Lage gebracht."_

Ed fährt mit dem Wagen bis vor das Garagentor und stellt den Motor ab. Nachdem er vergeblich versucht hat, das Tor zu öffnen, schlägt er den Weg zum Schulgebäude ein. In Gedanken legt er eine Hand auf den Türgriff und öffnet sie einen Spalt...

"Also hat Xerxes mich weggeschickt, damit er sich heimlich wegschleichen konnte."

_"Ach herrje, Nuriko. Was mach ich jetzt nur? Ich brauche doch die Schlüssel für das Garagentor und für den Van."_

Er überlegt einen Moment, dann zieht er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählt eine Nummer.

Kaien hat sich gerade von Tachibana eine Tasse Tee und ein Stück Kuchen in sein Büro bringen lassen, als sein Telefon klingelt. Er nimmt den Hörer ab und meldet sich. "Ja, hier Rektor Cross."

_"Ich bin´s, Ed. Ich habe ein kleines Problem..."_

"Oh nein! Ist mit der Lieferung irgendwas nicht in Ordnung? Ist sie etwa nicht angekommen? Oder wurde bei der Bestellung ein Fehler gemacht und..."

_"Beruhigen sie sich, hören sie mir einfach kurz zu. Es sind mehr Kisten, als ich gedacht habe. Deshalb bin ich zurückgekommen, um den Van zu holen. Aber das Garagentor ist verschlossen. Ich brauche die Schlüssel für das Tor und den Wagen."_

"Wenn das alles ist, kannst du doch einfach kommen und sie dir holen."

_"Äh nein...Es ist nämlich so, Nuriko sitzt auf der Treppe des Schulgebäudes und wirkt ziemlich aufgebracht, weil Xerxes mit in die Stadt gefahren ist...Ich will ihm jetzt nicht unbedingt begegnen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt..."_

"Ach so, ich verstehe. Du denkst, er könnte einen seiner gefürchteten Wutausbrüche bekommen, wenn er dich sieht. Na gut, ich schicke dir Tachibana mit den Schlüsseln runter."

_"Ok, danke."_

Erleichtert beendet Ed das Gespräch und steckt sein Handy wieder weg.

"Hast du jetzt alles, was du brauchst?" Lotti schaut ungeduldig zu ihrem Begleiter.

"Noch nicht", antwortet Vincent lächelnd. "Wir brauchen doch noch Chips für unsere große Party zum Jahresende. Ah, da sind sie ja." Er nimmt gleich mehrere Tüten aus dem Regal und packt sie in den Einkaufskorb. "Jetzt können wir zur Kasse gehen und bezahlen."

"Du hast hoffentlich nicht vergessen, dass du mich zu einem Stück Kuchen einladen wolltest. Weil ich dir bei den Einkäufen geholfen habe."

"Natürlich weiß ich das noch, Lotti-san. Gleich da vorn ist das Cafe Sablier, dort werde ich mein Versprechen einlösen."

Die beiden nähern sich dem Cafe, als er plötzlich stehen bleibt. "ER!"

"Was?" Lotti dreht sich fragend zu ihm um. "Was ist los?"

"Er sitzt da!" Vincent hat Break und all die anderen durch die Glasscheiben entdeckt. "Er sitzt da und amüsiert sich mit seinen Freunden, obwohl ich ihm seine kostbare Puppe in Einzelteilen zugeschickt habe!"

"Vielleicht hat er sie ja gar nicht bekommen", meint Lotti. "Kann es nicht sein, dass ein Lehrer oder einer seiner Mitschüler das verhindert hat?"

"Das wird er mir büßen!" Vincent´s Gesicht verzerrt sich vor Hass. "Was ich getan habe, hat offenbar noch nicht gereicht, dass ihm sein widerlich freches Grinsen vergeht. Ich muss ihm wohl erst noch etwas wirklich wertvolles wegnehmen, damit er es endgültig begreift!"

Break schiebt zufrieden den leeren Eisbecher zur Seite. "Das war wieder sehr lecker, ich könnte gut noch einen vertragen."

"Nein, einer ist genug."

"Aber Sharon", protestiert er und zieht einen Schmollmund. "Ich will noch mehr Süßes."

"Hey." Roxas beugt sich zu Oz, der neben ihm sitzt. "Euer Freund scheint ja wirklich ziemlich - einzigartig zu sein."

"Also ich halte ihn einfach für einen komischen Typen", mischt Aido sich ein.

"Naja, er ist schon manchmal ein bisschen seltsam", meint Oz. "Aber wenn man ihn erst mal besser kennt..."

"Ist er trotzdem immer noch ein alberner Clown", beendet Alice seinen Satz.

"Hahahahaha", lacht Break. "Ach, Alice, deine offene, ehrliche Art..." Er verstummt plötzlich, steht von seinem Stuhl auf und blickt sich aufmerksam nach allen Richtungen um.

"Break, was ist los?"

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelt er. "Ich hatte nur auf einmal ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl..."


	38. Chapter 38

"Warte, Vincent." Lotti läuft ihm nach, als er mit eiligen Schritten in Richtung Aufzüge steuert. "Was willst du denn tun? Wie willst du ihm das wegnehmen, was ihm unglaublich wichtig ist? Und wieso sollte ihm bei dem Verlust dieses Etwas sein Lächeln und seine Fröhlichkeit vergehen?"

"Kein Etwas, sondern Jemand", entgegnet Vincent. "Die Person, die ihm von Anfang an am nächsten gestanden hat. Und die am meisten dafür verantwortlich ist, dass er zu dem albernen Clown wurde, der er heute ist. Ganz bestimmt wird es ihn sehr hart treffen, wenn ich ihm diesen Freund nehme."

"Und wer ist das?" Lotti beschleunigt ihre Schritte noch mehr, um ihn einzuholen. "Willst du mir nicht seinen Namen nennen?"

"Jetzt noch nicht." Vincent drückt auf den Knopf am Fahrstuhl. "Ich muss mir erst einen guten Plan ausdenken, wie ich am besten an diese Person herankomme. Wenigstens habe ich einen kleinen Vorteil, dieser Schüler ist absolut unfähig im Umgang mit Waffen und körperlicher Verteidigung. Es wird also einfach sein, ihn zu überwältigen."

Einige Zeit später fahren auch Break und die anderen mit dem Aufzug ins Parkdeck hinunter. Wie verabredet, hatte Sharon eine SMS auf ihr Handy bekommen, dass sie in der Tiefgarage erwartet wurden.

Als sie zu dem Van kommen, hat Ed die Kartons bereits eingeladen. "So, dann steigt mal ein und dann geht´s zurück zur Schule."

"He, Clown, das ist mein Platz!"

"Was?" Break will gerade die Beifahrertür öffnen, als er Alice´s wütende Stimme hinter sich hört.

"Da will ich sitzen! Als wir hierher gefahren sind, musste ich schon auf die Rückbank! Und jetzt will ich nach vorne!"

"Und wenn ich jetzt auch vorn sitzen will? Dann musst du wohl wieder mit den anderen nach hinten -"

"Nein! Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"

"-oder du setzt dich einfach auf meinen Schoß", beendet er den Satz.

Bei diesen Worten gibt Alice einen zischenden Laut von sich und ballt die Fäuste, um sich auf ihn zu stürzen.

"Hey, hey, immer mit der Ruhe." Oz packt das braunhaarige Mädchen an beiden Armen, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. "Break, du solltest sie nicht so ärgern."

"Ja, er hat Recht", stimmt Sharon zu. "Das war jetzt wirklich völlig unnötig. Los, du kommst jetzt mit auf den Rücksitz. Oder ich werde dir nicht gegen Nurikos Wutausbruch helfen, den du garantiert gleich zu erwarten hast."

Break zuckt sichtlich zusammen und eilt hastig um den Wagen herum. Hinter Oz und Sharon rutscht er auf die Rückbank und schließt die Schiebetür.

Eine halbe Stunde später hält der Wagen vor dem Schulgebäude, wo Kurogane bereits ungeduldig wartet. "Da seid ihr ja endlich", knurrt er. "Los, gib mir den Schlüssel", fordert er Ed auf. "Ich soll die Kisten ausladen. Und ihr seht zu, dass ihr ins Wohnheim kommt. Mir scheint, da wird einer von euch schon ungeduldig erwartet." Er grinst Break schief an.

Widerstrebend, da er nicht in der Kälte bleiben will, folgt Break den anderen. Aber als das Wohnheim in Sichtweite kommt, verlangsamen sich seine Schritte zunehmend. "Ob Nuriko wohl sehr böse auf mich ist?"

Seine Frage wird beantwortet, als Oz mit den anderen die Eingangshalle betritt.

"WO IST XERXES?!"

Nuriko stapft auf die drei Schüler zu und beginnt, seine Ärmel aufzurollen. "Los, raus mit der Sprache!"

"Willst du ihn verhauen?" In Alice´s Augen blitzt es auf. "Dann sage ich dir natürlich gern, dass er dr...Hmmmmpf!"

Oz hatte seine Hand auf ihren Mund gelegt.

"Oz!" Eindeutig drohend blickt Nuriko den Blonden an. "Du wirst mir jetzt besser ganz ehrlich sagen, wo er ist."

"Komm, bring es einfach hinter dich", raunt Ed in Breaks Ohr. "Du kannst dich nicht ewig vor ihm verstecken." Er legt dem Weißhaarigen beide Hände auf die Schultern und schiebt ihn unerbittlich vorwärts.

"A-aber...W-warte, i-ich..."

"Xerxes!" Nuriko drängt Oz zur Seite, als er seinen Freund in den offenen Türen erscheinen sieht. Er steuert direkt auf ihn zu und springt auf seinen Rücken, klammert sich fest. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, einfach mit in die Stadt zu fahren!"

"Äh, ha...hallo, Nuriko."

"Mehr hast du nicht zu sagen, nachdem du beinahe zwei Stunden weg warst?" Nuriko trommelt mit einer Hand auf den Kopf des Weißhaarigen. "Weißt du, wie viele Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe, als du aus dem Bett verschwunden warst?"

"Au, au, au, au, au, au. Bitte hör auf, ich werd´s nicht wieder tun."

"Ja, das will ich hoffen!" Nuriko legt auch seinen zweiten Arm um Breaks Schultern. "Ich habe mir wirklich große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Dass du vielleicht wieder einen Schwächeanfall bekommen und zusammenbrechen könntest."

"Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte mich nicht einfach wegschleichen dürfen, ohne dir etwas zu sagen."

"Zwischen den beiden besteht eine besondere Beziehung, nicht wahr?" Fye ist neben Ed getreten. "Nuriko ist der Einzige, bei dem Break sich entschuldigt."

"Ja, du hast Recht. Nuriko war der Erste, der auf ihn zugegangen ist, als er damals an diese Schule kam. Und er hat dafür gesorgt, dass sich Xerxes auch mit Gil und Leo angefreundet hat. Ohne Nuriko wäre er vielleicht nicht zu dem fröhlichen Menschen geworden, der er heute ist."


	39. Chapter 39

Das leise Geräusch, mit dem die Zimmertür ins Schloss gedrückt wird, dringt an Gils Ohr. Er hatte vor einer Weile die Toilette benutzt und war noch nicht wieder eingeschlafen.

"Wer ist da?" Unwillig setzt er sich auf, schaltet die kleine Lampe auf seinem Nachtschränkchen ein und schaut müde zu dem Störenfried. "Nuriko. Was hast du um diese Zeit in unserem Zimmer zu suchen?"

"Heute ist doch die letzte Nacht in diesem Jahr, Gilbert. Und ich möchte sie gern mit Xerxes verbringen." Nuriko hüpft auf das Bett seines Freundes. "Ich bin sicher, er hat nichts dagegen."

"Nein, habe ich auch nicht. Solange ich in Ruhe weiterschlafen kann."

"Wie stellst du dir das vor, Break? Wir haben hier nur drei Betten, wo soll er denn...Häh?" Gil blinzelt entgeistert, als Nuriko sich neben Break unter der Decke ausstreckt. "W-w-was machst du da?"

"Ich lege mich schlafen. Oder willst du vielleicht, dass ich lieber zu dir komme?"

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Meinetwegen könnt ihr machen, was ihr wollt." Demonstrativ schaltet Gil die Lampe wieder aus.

Rei schaut aus dem Fenster ihres Abteils in die langsam aufgehende Sonne.

"Wir fahren jetzt noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, oder?" Seiya schaut sie über den Rand des Magazins an, in dem er geblättert hatte. "Sollten wir die Kleine nicht langsam aufwecken?"

"Nein, sie kann ruhig noch ein paar Minuten weiterschlafen." Rei dreht den Kopf und blickt auf Hotaru hinunter. Das kleine Mädchen liegt neben ihr auf der Sitzbank, auf der Seite und mit angezogenen Beinen.

"Okay." Er widmet sich wieder seiner Zeitschrift - und lässt sie einen Moment später erneut sinken, als auf dem Gang eine laute Stimme ertönt.

"Was erzählst du da für einen Blödsinn? Xerxes Break hat seit Jahren an keinem Turnier mehr teilgenommen!"

"Aber jetzt macht er wieder mit", erwidert eine andere Stimme, die vertraut klingt.

Rei steht auf und öffnet die Tür ihres Abteils. Davor stehen zwei Jungen, einer mit hellbraunen Haaren, der andere mit zotteligen schwarzen Haaren und einer Brille. Und ihnen gegenüber...

"Loki."

"Rei, Seiya. Seid ihr auch auf dem Weg zur Schule?"

"Ja." Seiya nickt bestätigend. "Und wahrscheinlich aus dem gleichen Grund wie du. Das dürfen wir uns schließlich nicht entgehen lassen."

"Es stimmt also tatsächlich?" Leo geht ein paar Schritte vor. "Siehst du, Elliot, ich habe es dir doch gesagt."

"Schön, du hattest Recht", gibt Elliot widerstrebend zu.

"Und, solltest du dich jetzt nicht freuen, dass du auch angemeldet bist? Du hast dich doch damals so aufgeregt, weil du gegen Break im Schwertkampf verloren hast. Als er mit Gil bei uns zu Besuch war. Jetzt könntest du doch endlich mal wieder zu einer Revanche gegen ihn antreten, wenn du dir wirklich Mühe gibst."

Elliot murmelt etwas zustimmendes.

"Hey, woher kennt ihr denn eigentlich Break und Gil?" Rei schaut die beiden fragend an.

"Gilbert ist sein älterer Bruder", erklärt Leo. "Ich bin Leo Baskerville, das ist Elliot Nightray. Wir sind Schüler der Barma-University. Und ihr gehört zur Tsubasa-Academy."

"Stimmt genau. Ich bin Rei und das sind Seiya, Loki und Hotaru", stellt Rei vor. "Aber woher wusstest du das?"

"Ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen." Leo deutet auf Hotaru. "In einem Buchladen im Einkaufscenter und dann in dem Cafe Sablier, mit Break und Gil."

"Ja, ich erinnere mich auch an dich", kommt es leise und schüchtern von Hotaru. Sie hat sich aufgerichtet, bleibt aber auf ihrem Platz sitzen.

"Leo." Eliot meldet sich zu Wort, als eine Durchsage das nächste Ziel ankündigt. Den Bahnhof, an dem sie alle aussteigen. "Wir sollten jetzt in unser Abteil gehen und unsere Sachen holen."

Ed parkt den Wagen vor dem Bahnhof, geht hinein und durchquert ihn. Auf dem Bahnsteig, wo der Zug ankommt, wartet bereits jemand anderes.

Eine Person in einem dunklen Mantel und einem Schirm, zum Schutz vor dem dichten Schneefall, der an diesem Morgen herrscht.

"Ungemütliches Wetter, was?" Ed bleibt einige Schritte neben dem anderen stehen. "Ich dachte, ich wäre der einzige, der heute hier jemanden abholt."

"Nein, bist du nicht, Eduard."

"Vincent!" Ed´s Gesicht nimmt einen starren Ausdruck an, als der Blonde sich ihm lächelnd zuwendet.

"Warum schaust du so unfreundlich? Bist du etwa immer noch sauer, wegen diesem kleinen Zwischenfall vor zwei Jahren? Dabei scheint der alberne Clown den Verlust seines linken Auges doch ziemlich gut überwunden zu haben."

"Du miese Ratte!" Ed packt Vincent mit beiden Händen am Kragen seines Mantels und zerrt ihn ein Stück in die Höhe. Der Schirm segelt langsam auf den Boden. "Du hast echt Nerven, so selbstgefällig davon zu sprechen, was du ihm angetan hast! Eins kannst du mir glauben, wenn du danach nicht so feige abgehauen wärst, hätte ich dich dafür schon damals fertig gemacht."

"Soll ich jetzt Angst bekommen?" Das Grinsen auf Vincents Gesicht wird noch breiter. "In wenigen Minuten kommt der Zug und es werden wohl einige Schüler von dir aussteigen. Aus welchem anderen Grund solltest du sonst hier sein?"


	40. Chapter 40

"Eine kluge Entscheidung." Vincent zieht seinen Schal wieder gerade und hebt den Schirm auf. "Du scheinst doch vernünftiger zu sein, als ich gedacht hätte."

"Ich schwöre dir, eines Tages wirst du dafür bezahlen", zischt Ed. "Verlass dich drauf!"

"Nun, darauf bin ich schon sehr gespannt", erwidert Vincent amüsiert lächelnd.

"Ed!" Rei winkt ihm zu, als sie und die anderen sind aus dem Zug gestiegen sind. "Danke, dass du uns abholst."

"Ist doch selbstverständlich." Ed lässt Vincent stehen und geht auf die kleine Gruppe zu. "Schön, dass ihr an unserer Sylvesterparty teilnehmen wollt."

"Natürlich, darauf freuen wir uns schon wahnsinnig."

"Gut, dann lasst uns zum Wagen gehen und fahren." Ed nimmt die Koffer von Rei und Hotaru. "Tachibana ist auch bereits damit beschäftigt, verschiedene Speisen zuzubereiten", erzählt er, während er bereits auf die Treppe zugeht, die ins Bahnhofsgebäude hinunterführt.

"Das wird wohl ein großes Ereignis für euch", bemerkt Vincent. "Und am nächsten Tag findet ja dann das Neujahrsturnier statt."

"He, du bist doch der Typ, der Rei im Einkaufscenter angebaggert hat."

"Es ist ganz schön unverschämt, so etwas zu sagen." Vincent wirft Seiya einen Blick zu, bei dem ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken läuft. Nach einem Moment wendet sich der Blonde aber wieder von ihm ab, als eine laute aufgebracht klingende Stimme über den Bahnsteig hallt.

"Vincent!" Elliot und Leo sind ebenfalls ausgestiegen. "Was zum Teufel hast du hier zu suchen? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du brauchst uns nicht abholen."

"Aber ich wäre doch ein schlechter Bruder, wenn ich das nicht täte." Vincent wuschelt Elliot durch die Haare, was ihm einen weiteren bösen Blick einbringt.

"Bruder?" Rei und Seiya tauschen einen überraschten Blick.

"Sagt bloß, euch ist nicht aufgefallen, welche Ähnlichkeit er mit Gil hat?"

"Du bist ja ein richtig aufmerksamer Beobachter", stellt Vincent fest. "Wie heißt du?"

"Loki."

"Ein interessanter Name. Oh, und da sehe ich ja auch noch ein bekanntes Gesicht." Vincent geht einen Schritt vorwärts. "Wenn das nicht die kleine Hotaru ist. Du bist also noch auf der Tsubasa-Academy."

"Moment. Warst du etwa früher auf unserer Schule?", fragt Seiya nach.

"Allerdings war ich das", bestätigt Vincent. "Nur wurde ich vor zwei Jahren gezwungen, die Academy zu verlassen, aus bestimmten Gründen."

"Welche Gründe?"

"Ich glaube, darüber sollten wir ein anderes Mal reden, Rei Hino. Euer Lehrer wartet bestimmt ungeduldig, dass ihr ihm auf den Parkplatz folgt."

Rumms

_"Was war das?"_

Leicht erschrocken setzt Fye sich auf und streicht sich die wirren Haarsträhnen aus den Augen. Durch die Vorhänge an den Fenstern dringt dämmriges Morgenlicht.

"Au." Break´s Kopf taucht hinter seinem Bett auf. Er war von Nuriko zielsicher auf den Boden befördert worden. "Wie gemein", schmollt er. "Ich habe ihn bei mir schlafen lassen und zum Dank schmeißt er mich raus."

"Wer?"

"Nuriko. Er hat mich getreten."

"Eh?" Fye blinzelt und reibt sich die schläfrigen Augen, um besser sehen zu können. Erst jetzt bemerkt er den dunklen Haarschopf auf dem Kissen von Break´s Bett. "Oh. Naja, aber das hat er bestimmt nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Leg dich doch einfach wieder hin, es ist ja noch früh am Morgen."

"Na gut." Break klettert wieder auf´s Bett und zieht an der Decke, die sein Freund auch für sich beansprucht. Aber Nuriko gibt nur ein Schnarchgeräusch von sich und rollt sich noch mehr zusammen.

"Gib mir doch auch was ab, es ist kalt."

"Break." Fye klopft einladend auf das Laken neben sich. "Komm. Ich habe einen sehr ruhigen Schlaf."

Rasch rutscht Break zu ihm unter die Decke. "Schon viel besser, so schön warm."

Gil gibt ein genervtes Schnauben von sich, er war ebenfalls durch den Knall aufgewacht. _"Die haben doch echt alle einen Schaden."_

"Ed?" Hotaru steigt neben Rei und Seiya auf den Rücksitz. "Was ist vor zwei Jahren passiert? Ich konnte ja leider damals nicht zu dem Ski-Ausflug mitfahren, weil ich krank war. Aber Vincent ist zu dem Zeitpunkt verschwunden, und Break kam ins Krankenhaus und hatte danach noch lange einen Verband getragen."

"Nein, Vincent ist nicht verschwunden." Ed startet den Motor und legt den Rückwärtsgang ein. "Er ist geflohen, weil er erwischt wurde, als er etwas schlimmes getan hat." Er zögert kurz, blickt Loki neben sich und dann die drei auf dem Rücksitz an. "Ich denke, ihr könnt es ruhig erfahren - die anderen an der Schule wissen ja auch schon Bescheid. Vincent ist dafür verantwortlich, dass Xerxes sein linkes Auge verloren hat."

"Deshalb hat er seine Haare so wachsen lassen, um es zu verstecken. Das sieht Break ähnlich. Aber Vincent - er ist doch so nett gewesen. Jedenfalls verglichen mit Gil."

"Genau diesen Eindruck wollte er wohl auch vermitteln", überlegt Loki. "Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass seine Freundlichkeit nur gespielt ist."

"Du bist wirklich klug", bemerkt Ed. "Ja, Vincent war schon immer sehr geschickt darin, andere für sich einzunehmen. Wenn er glaubt, dass ihm jemand nützlich sein kann, setzt er seine manipulativen Fähigkeiten ein. Ich muss leider zugeben, dass er mich früher auch getäuscht hat. Obwohl es zwischen ihm und Xerxes immer wieder zu Streitigkeiten gekommen ist, hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können, dass er zu etwas so furchtbarem fähig sein könnte."

"Xerxes!"

Als Nuriko, noch im Halbschlaf, feststellt, dass sein Freund nicht mehr neben ihm liegt, setzt er sich mit einem Ruck auf. "Wohin bist du denn schon wieder verschwunden?"

"Schau einfach mal genau hin", knurrt Gil, der nun schon zum dritten Mal geweckt wurde. Unwillig zeigt er auf Fye´s Bett. "Da ist doch der Schwachkopf. Und jetzt hör auf, so einen Lärm zu machen."

"Das wird er büßen, sich einfach zu ihm zu legen." Sichtlich empört, stapft Nuriko durch das Zimmer. Und lässt ohne Vorwarnung sein Kissen auf die Köpfe der beiden Schlafenden heruntersausen.


	41. Chapter 41

Klatsch, klatsch, klatsch

Klatsch, klatsch, klatsch

"Au, au, au, au, au."

"Aua, aua, aua."

"Das habt ihr nicht anders verdient!" Nuriko holt erneut aus. "Xerxes! Wie konntest du einfach zu Fye ins Bett kriechen! Du hättest neben mir schlafen sollen!"

"Das habe ich ja auch, bis du mich rausgeworfen hast." Break schnappt sich das Kissen, als es wieder auf ihn heruntersaust. "Und du hast mir auch noch die Decke weggenommen. Ich wollte schließlich nicht erfrieren, also habe ich Fyes Angebot, zu ihm zu kommen, angenommen."

"Das stimmt, so war es", bestätigt Fye seine Aussage.

"Oh!" Ein betroffener Ausdruck legt sich auf Nurikos Gesicht. "Bitte entschuldige, das war bestimmt keine Absicht."

"Ach, vergiss es einfach", winkt Break gähnend ab.

"Nein, es tut mir wirklich leid." Mit ausgebreiteten Armen lässt Nuriko sich auf seine beiden Freunde fallen. "Ich war zu voreilig und hätte euch nicht gleich schlagen dürfen."

"Ist schon gut." Fye streicht ihm über seine langen, offenen Haare. "Wir wissen, dass du es nicht mit Absicht gemacht hast. Nicht wahr, Break?"

"Aber sicher."

"Seid ihr endlich fertig?" Gil ist aufgestanden und holt sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank. "Euer Theater geht mir nämlich langsam echt auf die Nerven."

"Awww, da braucht wohl noch jemand Streicheleinheiten", flötet Break. "Vielleicht fühlt er sich ja auch schon richtig vernachlässigt."

"Das geht natürlich auf keinen Fall." Rasch hüpft Nuriko aus dem Bett und auf Gil´s Rücken, schlingt ihm die Arme um den Hals. "Keine Angst, ich hab dich doch auch ganz doll lieb."

"Lass mich los, ich will duschen."

"Da kann ich doch mitkommen und dir den Rücken waschen", schlägt Nuriko vor und klammert sich noch fester an ihn.

"Hör auf mit dem Quatsch und geh runter von mir", knurrt Gil.

"Sie sind da." Kaien beobachtet von den Fenstern seiner Wohnräume, wie der Wagen vor der Garage hält. "Sorg bitte dafür, dass die Schüler etwas zum Frühstück bekommen. Und schick Ed zu mir."

"In Ordnung, darum kümmere ich mich doch gern." Tachibana verlässt die Wohnung des Rektors und macht sich auf den Weg zur Garage. Als er dort ankommt, nimmt Ed gerade das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum.

"Eduard, geh bitte zu Kaien, er will dich sehen. Und ihr anderen, kommt mit mir, ich bereite euch ein ordentliches Frühstück. Nach der langen Zugfahrt habt ihr doch sicher Hunger."

"Klingt nach einem guten Vorschlag", meint Seiya. "Ihr kommt doch mit, oder?"

"Ja", stimmen Rei und Loki zu, nur Hotaru schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe keinen großen Appetit, ich möchte jetzt erst einmal in mein Zimmer und noch ein wenig schlafen."

"Dann können wir ja gemeinsam rübergehen." Ed hält Hotaru die Hand hin. "In Ordnung?"

"Ja."

Im Wohnheim begleitet er das Mädchen bis zu ihrem Zimmer und stellt ihren Koffer neben ihr Bett. "Gut, leg dich jetzt hin. Wenn du dich später besser fühlst, kannst du mit den anderen frühstücken."

"Danke."

Im Erdgeschoss biegt Ed in den Flur ein, der zu den Räumen des Rektors führt. Auf halbem Weg kommt ihm Kurogane entgegen, mit seinem üblich missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßt Ed ihn freundlich. "Wie gut, dass ich dich treffe. Hier." Er drückt ihm die Autoschlüssel in die Hand. "Hol bitte das Gepäck von Rei, Seiya und Loki aus dem Wagen und bring es in ihre Zimmer."

"Häh? Warum machst du es nicht selbst?"

"Das würde ich ja, aber der Rektor wartet auf mich", erklärt Ed. "Also sei bitte so nett, ok?"

"Warte." Kurogane hält ihn am Arm fest und schaut ihn aufmerksam an. "Irgendwas ist los, das seh ich dir an. Was hast du so wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen?"

"Es geht um Vincent", erklärt Ed. "Er war auf dem Bahnsteig, als ich die Schüler abgeholt habe."

"Ist das wahr?" Kurogane zieht finster die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Der verdammte Kerl hat es tatsächlich gewagt, einfach wieder aufzutauchen? Und was ist mit unserem kleinen Schwachkopf? Wir sollten das nicht vor ihm verschweigen."

"Nein, keiner von euch wird Xerxes auch nur ein Wort sagen." Kaien ist einige Schritte hinter den Schwarzhaarigen getreten. "Ich werde zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt selbst mit ihm sprechen. Und jetzt komm bitte mit, Ed. Berichte mir genau, was Vincent gesagt und getan hat."

"Habt ihr das gehört?" Sharon hockt mit Sakura und Alice im ersten Stock am Treppengeländer. Die drei Mädchen waren vor einer Weile von Fenrir geweckt worden. Er hatte bellend darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es Zeit für sein "Geschäft" wäre.

"Es bedeutet aber nichts gutes, dass Vincent am Bahnhof war, oder?", fragt Sakura.

"Nein, auf keinen Fall. Und vielleicht war es ja auch gar kein Zufall, dass er heute dort auftauchte."

"Ist doch völlig egal." Alice füttert Fenrir mit einem Stückchen Salami aus der großen Tüte in ihrem Schoß. "Wenn der bescheuerte Bruder von Seaweed-Head Ärger machen sollte, kriegt er es doch mit uns allen zu tun. So und jetzt bringe ich den kleinen Kläffer mal nach draußen, bevor er hier noch ein Häufchen macht." Sie läuft mit dem kleinen Hund die Treppe hinunter und verschwindet durch die Tür nach draußen.


End file.
